The Happenings I
by Azaelia Silmarwen
Summary: Join Sparrow on her adventure to defeating Lucien, with her finding more than just revenge, such as friendship, love and decisions between good and evil. Female Sparrow. BETA WANTED.
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**

**BLURB: **Join Sparrow on her adventure to defeating Lucien, with her finding more than just revenge, such as friendship, love and decisions between good and evil.

**STORIES IN SERIES:  
><strong>-Book One: The Happenings I  
>-Book Two: The Happenings II<p>

**A/N: **Please note, when I wrote this story I had only played Fable II and none of the other Fable games. This is my first Fable FanFiction. **A beta is also required for this series.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING<strong>

Coldness… that was all that I was feeling. Winter had once again arrived in Albion, and once again, it was going to be a long three months. Rose and I were currently standing in front of a small fire, trying to warm ourselves. This winter was the worst winter I had ever experienced. The family of travellers, who normally allowed us to stay in their caravan, had not arrived this year, which meant that Rose and I must survive on our own. Freezing every night and day, hoping for a miracle…for our wished to come true…

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted when I felt something hit me on the head. Cautiously, with a small frown on my face, I reached up and felt the top of my head. I soon found what had hit me. It was wet, and when I looked at my hand, I saw that the wet thing was white and brown. I quickly looked up and saw a little sparrow sitting on top of a chimney. I then put two and two together and hurriedly wiped it off my head. As if I wasn't dirty enough!

'Ew, yuck,' my sister, Rose, said, half-laughing. 'Well, I hear that's luckily, like finding a four-leaf-clover. All though I think I'd prefer the clover!'

I had to agree with her, though I couldn't see how a bird poohing on you was lucky. In my opinion, it was unlucky. I mean, out of all the places around me, it had to do it where I was standing!

'Oh look, Little Sparrow,' Rose continued. 'Castle Fairfax looks so nice in the snow. Imagine the grand dinning hall. I bet Lord Lucien's having roast duck this time of year. But he must be lonely since his wife and his little girl died. In that big castle, all by himself…if only we could live there!' she sighed, gazing longingly at the castle.

'What is going on over there?' Rose wondered aloud, when the chattering of an exited crowd reached our ears. 'Come with me, Sis,' she added as she ran off to see what was happening.

After a quick, longing glance at the fire, which was beginning to die down, I ran after Rose. I caught up with her down a street talking to the creep, Arfur.

'Hello there, young Rose,' he began. 'You look hungry. Have you recognised my offer?'

I knew what he meant by "offer". Even though the guards could never find them, criminals, prostitutes and perverts were everywhere in Old Town, and Arfur was one of them. I don't know how many times now he has asked Rose to become his, with food and shelter for the both of us in return, but Rose always gave him the same answer… thankfully.

'We'll never be that hungry!' she replied stubbornly, with a hint of anger. 'The answer is "no"!'

'You'll be back, and I'll be waiting for you!' he snarled confidently, before walking away.

I knew that he would never give up, and why would he want to? Rose was one of the most beautiful girls in town. My only wish was that one-day I would be just like her: smart, wise, beautiful, caring and courageous… just to name a few traits.

'That creep; I hate him!' Rose muttered angrily, motioning for me to follow her. Moments later we discovered what all the commotion was about. 'Oh, it's just a trader.' She sounded disappointed. 'I can't see anything past this lot!' she added, annoyed, jumping up and down trying to see what was happening, while I just stood there listening to what the trader was saying.

'A-ladies and a-gentlemen,' began the trader Murgo. 'I have travelled the land accumulating wondrous and mysterious objects which I now offer to you for the modest price of five gold. Consider this… this is truly a magical mirror, for as long as you look at it, it will make you beautiful.'

'I'll take it!' yelled a man from the crowd.

'Very wise! Now just remember, the magic only works if you look at it in complete darkness. Now this is truly a marvel,' Murgo continued. I assumed that he was showing the crowd something. 'This small, unassuming box is actually a device created by the ancients as used by the Old Kingdom rulers themselves. Turn the handle three times and you will be granted a single wish.'

Whatever Murgo said next, I did not know, for Rose had begun talking again.

'There's no such thing as magic!' she declared stubbornly.

The woman next to us turned and began to speak to us. She worn a red and white dress with a matching hood, but what stood out the most was her eyes. They were white!

'We live in grim times indeed if the young are too world-weary to believe in magic,' said the strange woman. 'Most children your age believe eagerly.'

'Look, I can see that your eyes are bad, but I'm telling you, that music box is rubbish!' said Rose.

'That's what the seller thinks. He has no idea what he has stumbled upon, but you have an inkling, don't you? Some part of you wants to believe that it's magic,' the strange lady said, before walking away.

'Wh-what? Y-You really think it could be?' Rose asked, now uncertain.

The strange lady paused before saying over her shoulder, 'For five gold coins you could have your answer.'

'For five gold coins, we could eat for a week!' exclaimed Rose.

'Listen to me, Rose. At the end of that week you and your Little Sparrow would be no closer to your dream. No closer to the inside of that beautiful castle,' the strange lady said as she walked away.

I watched her go curiously. How did she know our names and about our dreams? Shrugging, I brushed it out of my mind and looked up at Rose, who had a thoughtful look on her face.

'What if it is real?' she said finally, looking down at me. 'I bet we could get five gold pieces and maybe this could be a way out of here after all. What is there to lose, Little Sparrow?' Little did I know there was a lot we would lose from going on this little quest. 'Come on, there must be someone around here to pay us gold to do… something.' Rose looked around for a sign saying where we should start.

We stood there for a minute thinking, when we heard Derek the Guard call out to us, 'Oi kids! C'ere a minute!'

We quickly ran over to him.

'Hello, Derek,' Rose greeted. 'Lose something?'

'My arrest warrant blew right out of my hands. They could be in all corners of Bowerstone by now, and I can't leave my post. Hey, why don't you find them for me? You could be like, ah, little constables! Sounds fun, right?'

_He must need them badl_y, I thought.

'How much do little constables get paid?' asked Rose, getting down to business. Normally we would have done it for free, but seeing as we needed the money…

'Paid? Listen, kid, these are the five most wanted criminals in Bowerstone!' cried Derek.

'Yeah? Well how badly do you want 'em?' Rose pushed.

'Fine, one gold for all five warrants,' Derek said in defeat.

Yep, I was right. He was desperate.

'Deal!' said Rose, smiling.

'The warrants blew off in that direction, through that alley, by that bloke with the picture box,' Derek added helpfully.

'So, we'll look out for those warrants, but for now let's find some more money,' said Rose as we headed towards the guy with the picture box, whatever that was.

'Hello children,' said Barnum, when we stood in front of him. He was the bloke with the picture box Derek had mentioned.

'Hello,' said Rose. 'What's that?' she added, nodding towards the strange contraption he was standing next to.

'This? Why it's only the most amazing device conceived. It grabs your very likeness and transfiddles it onto a magic piece of paper. It's gonna make me rich! If only I could find someone to modellify for it,' he added looking around.

'We'll do it!' Rose said quickly. Barnum looked at her happily, until she said, 'For a gold piece.'

'Hmm… I only have one gold piece left.' He stood there thinking. I was about to tell Rose that we should do it for free and find another way to get the money, but Barnum beat me to it, well beat me to talking to her. 'You're right! I should investalise in my new venture. Deal!' He told us then to go and stand in front of a screen that had one of Bowerstone's streets painted upon it.

'A gold piece just to stand there… sounds alright doesn't it?' Rose whispered to me as we took our positions. I still thought that we should have been doing it for free, but I trusted Rose's judgement.

'Now all you have to do is strike a pose for my little device. You'd be positively betwazzled by the result!' Barnum said enthusiastically.

'B-what?' Rose said, voicing my thoughts. I had never heard of such a word, but that wasn't saying much.

'Ah yes. I've been improving my vocubularium with a wonderful book, bought from Mungo the Trader: a thesaurus!' Barnum said cheerfully as he was fiddling with his picture box.

Rose looked over at me.

'He's a bit silly,' she whispered, voicing my thoughts again, 'but this could be fun!'

She then turned back to the picture box and posed. After a slight hesitation, due to deciding on how to pose, I followed her example and gave the picture box the thumbs up. Not much of a pose, compared to Rose's especially, but it worked and Barnum must have been happy with the outcome for a flash from the box went off and he cried, 'Wondrous!'

'This thing's going to be more popular than the pox!' Barnum said, handing me a gold piece. 'Now I just have to wait three months for the picture to develify and I can start showing it around! Oh, I can almost smell the gold!'

'Ha ha, three months he says!' Ross laughed. He was one of the citizens of Old Town and was standing nearby with a group of other men. 'I told you it was a swindle!'

Barnum ignored them and started to do something to his picture box.

'That was easy money for us!' Rose said brightly, before lowering her voice so Barnum wouldn't hear. 'He's a bit scatty though. I hope he's alright.'

After saying a quick goodbye to Barnum, we headed towards an alley.

'This must be the alley the warrants blew down. We should take a look,' muttered Rose.

We headed down the alley in silence when we heard someone yell, 'Stupid dog!'

'That sounded like Rex!' I said, looking up at Rose.

'You're right, it did sound…' She broke off when a new voice yelled, 'Look! Rex caught a dog and his gonna kick the crap out of it!'

The moment Rose heard that, she ran out of the alley towards the commotion.

'Aww, what's the matter poochie, does it hurt?' Rex said nastily.

Rex was one of the biggest bullies in Old Town. He thought that he was tough and he could do no wrong. He bashed children, animals and anything that stood still longer than a second. He was practically a younger version of Arfur. Sometimes I wondered if they were related.

'Hey! What the hell you'd think you're doing?' Rose yelled, storming over to him.

'Having a bit of fun, what's it to you?' Rex said before he head butted Rose, knocking her to the ground.

I slowly reached for my wooden toy sword. Nobody hurt my sister and got away with it!

'He hit a girl!' exclaimed one of the on looking kids.

'Yeah, and now I'm gonna hit another one!' said Rex, turning to face me. He must have seen me get my toy sword out of the corner of his eye.

He walked over to me with an air of confidence, believing that an eight-year-old girl, like me, would be easily taken care of… how wrong he was. As though it was in slow motion, I watched as his toy sword came towards me, and I blocked it easily. I then did a mixture of combos, none of which he could block.

In the end he ran away from me crying, 'Ahh! Stop it! Lemme alone, you nutter!'

The children that had been watching began to talk about the fight they had just witnessed. Some even congratulated me telling me that I fought like the Heroes you hear about in legends. I ignored then and quickly went to help Rose.

'Ow, did you see that?' Rose said, getting to her feet. 'That lunatic socked me right in the head! Thanks for your help. I could have taken him, though.' She hated it when I protected her. In her eyes, she should always be the one protecting me. After all, she is the big sister.

Rose turned her attention to the dog that Rex had been tormenting, and slowly walked over to him.

'Poor thing. You've had a horrible time. Don't be scared! I won't hurt you!' Rose added when the dog whimpered pathetically. 'What you need is someone nice to look after you.'

The dog gave a bark and whine as if to say, 'What about you?'

'Oh, we can't keep you. We don't have enough food for ourselves!' Rose said sadly.

It whined again.

'Well I'm sorry, but we can't,' Rose said firmly. 'Now you just rest. Come on, Little Sparrow, let's go,' she added, looking over at me. I hadn't approached the dog for I thought we would scare it even more if we both approached.

We left the dog and headed down the street, fully aware that he was watching us, at least I was anyway. As we headed down the street, we saw a piece of paper lying on the ground.

'Looks like a warrant, don't it?' Rose said excitedly, hurrying over to pick it up.

It turned out that it was a warrant; a warrant for arson.

'Well, we have our first warrant,' Rose said happily, before she cried out, 'That's one there!'

Before I could say or do anything, she was already running over to a bunch of huge containers.

'Yes, another warrant!' Rose said when I arrived at the containers. She was busy reading what the warrant was for. 'Hmm, I don't think they'll miss this Leroy if they see him!'

I was about to ask her why when the voice of Balthazar, the owner of the big warehouse in Old Town, reached our ears.

'Disgusting beetles! I hate them!' he yelled.

Rose and I exchanged a look before we went over to see what was wrong.

'Need help with something?' asked Rose.

'Er… yes, sort of. You kids aren't afraid of… beetles, are you?' Balthazar questioned.

'No, that would be silly!' replied Rose, looking at Balthazar in confusion. I mirrored her confusion. Why are beetles scary? They're not even that big.

'Yes, silly! No ones afraid of bothersome, evil, conniving beetles,' he said. I was beginning to wonder if we were talking about the same type of bug. 'Well since you're not afraid, how would you like to ruthlessly exterminate a few that are in my warehouse?'

'We'll do it for a gold piece!' Rose said quickly.

'Done!' Balthazar didn't even hesitate in his reply. 'I hope you can make them suffer, if those hideous vermin can suffer. Shot the beetles, shot to kill and while you're breaking their hateful little heads open… try not to break any of my stuff.'

Okay, now I was really confused. Why would you shot beetles? You step on them to kill them because they're so small. I shrugged to myself.

_Maybe he was overreacting?_ I thought as I went inside.

After closing the door behind me, I looked around. I couldn't see any beetles, but it was a big warehouse and beetles were quite small. Just as I was beginning to look through the lower level of the warehouse, a voice called out.

'Hey, kid!'

I jumped and turned to face the window. Arthur was standing there.

'Balthazar owes some protection money to Nicky the Nickname,' he continued, now that he had my attention. 'So how about you leave the beetles and break all of his stock instead? I'll give you a gold on Mr the Nickname's behalf.'

I stared at him for a moment, before I went back to what I was doing, ignoring him completely. Rose taught me long ago that he was trouble… plus I didn't feel like having the guards on me once Balthazar saw what I did to his stock.

I looked around the bottom level and I couldn't see any beetles, so I went upstairs and I still couldn't see any.

_Maybe they were scared away with Balthazar's yelling?_ I thought.

I was about to head back downstairs when I heard a buzzing noise above me. I slowly looked up and saw a giant beetle, thankfully not a red one, but a giant beetle all the same. I now understood Balthazar's ramblings. I quickly took out my toy gun and shot all of the beetles. I used to shoot them in one of our fields when my parents were alive. I hadn't realised that there were any giant beetles in Bowerstone.

'Ah crap!' Arfur said furiously as I walked down the stairs. 'Do you know what I had to do to go through to get those beetles? I'll remember this kid!'

I didn't like the sound of that threat, but I was determined not to let it bother me. So I went outside as though nothing had happened. Balthazar quickly had a look around his warehouse, while I told Rose that the beetles had been giant beetles.

'That was a mascara!' Balthazar exclaimed as he came back outside. 'No mercy for the filthy buggers, that's what I like to see! And all my stock is still intact! Genius!' He handed me a gold piece, before his smile slowly slid from his face and was replaced with a thoughtful look. 'Now that I think about it, I wonder how those beetles got there.'

Before I could answer him, Balthazar headed back inside. I looked at Rose, debating whether or not to tell her about what Arfur that said to me, but I decided to keep it to myself. I was probably overreacting and there was no point worrying Rose about it. She was very protective of me.

Anyway, as we headed back down the street we saw the dog again and he had something with him. Something that looked a lot like a…

'Hey, he found one for us!' said Rose, walking over to the dog and picking up the warrant for burglary. 'Good boy! Oh, I know, your sweet, but I told you before that we can't keep you. Come on Little Sparrow, I think I see another warrant over there.' she said sadly, walking away from the dog and picking up the fourth warrant.

'What do we do now?' I asked Rose, looking around for the final warrant or a job that we could do.

I soon got my answer.

'I'm worthless!' said a nearby tramp to a lady.

'That's the bottle talking!' the lady said sternly.

'Well get it back so I can tell it to shut up!' replied the tramp.

I didn't know whether or not I should laugh. His comment was classic, but I wasn't sure if he was in his right mind. Rose, however, seemed to have gotten an idea from them. She walked over to them confidently. I quickly followed her.

'Hey, look at that, Betty… two sets of twins!' said the tramp, catching sight of Rose and me. 'Oh, you'll get my booze back, won't you?'

'You can barely stand as it is!' the lady named Betty reprimanded.

'But they can!' the tramp argued. 'I bet they can even walk straight! Get my booze back from that git Magpie and I'll give ya a gold piece for it. He's not even a proper beggar,' he continued conversationally. 'He has piles of stuff and it's all stolen from bona fide tramps, like me.'

'Let it go, Pete,' Betty said desperately. 'Save your money for important things.'

'It is his money. Can't he decide how to spend it?' Rose questioned.

'She's making all kinds of sense,' said Pete.

Betty ignored him and spoke to Rose.

'Well let's talk about my money. You find that bottle and I'll pay you to keep it out of his hands!'

'Come on, help an old man out!' Pete begged, apparently oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place.

'Sure,' I said, but I was thinking about giving it to Betty.

'So you'll bring me back my bottle?' asked Pete, and when I nodded, he cheered, 'Yes!'

Betty rolled her eyes.

'You'll find it and give it to me, won't you children?'

I didn't get a chance to answer her, for Pete spoke before me.

'What a drink!' He sounded like a toddler.

'I'll not discuss it!' Betty said firmly.

'Come on, let's find this Magpie guy,' said Rose, leading me away from the arguing Pete and Betty.

'But I need a drink!' Pete whined.

'No, you don't!'

'You're right, Betty… I need two drinks!' That was the last thing we heard Pete say, as we headed off to find Magpie.

We didn't have to look long. We found him in a little alcove between Balthazar's warehouse and some houses.

'That must be Magpie,' Rose whispered, looking at the sleeping figure on the ground. 'There's the bottle,' she added, pointing to the bottle next to the sleeping figure. 'Get it, Little Sparrow, but don't wake him up!'

I didn't know why I had to do it, but I didn't argue. I silently crept up to Magpie and just as I was about to grab the bottle…Magpie spoke, making me freeze with fear.

'Ah, stupid Pete! You snooze, I take the booze!' He snored.

My heart started to slow down once more, when I realised he was sleep talking. The moment I had the bottle in my hand, I hurried back to Rose.

'Good job,' she began. 'Let's go and collect our gold form the lady and the tramp.'

We quickly hurried back over to the lady and the tramp, and the first thing we noticed when we arrived was that Pete was _still_ trying to persuade Betty.

'You should give a poor man his drink back, out of friendship,' Pete said, trying to guilt her into it, but it didn't work. Just as he was about to try another technique, he noticed that Rose and I were back. 'Hey, the quadruplets are back!' he said, before positively beaming when he saw that we had his booze. 'You've got booze – I can smell it!'

'Are you sure it's not breath?' Betty demanded.

'I'll give you a gold piece for it!' said Pete, not hearing Betty's comment.

'No. Don't fall off the wagon!' Betty said urgently.

'Wagon? Where? Kids, look out for the wagon!' he cried, looking around for a wagon. The sight was quite comical.

Betty just stared at him before turning to Rose and me.

'Does he sound like he needs that? Here, I'll give you a gold piece for it!'

Knowing that it would be for the best, I handed the bottle to Betty.

'Thanks, dear,' she said, handing me a gold piece.

Just as Rose and I were about to walk away, she stopped us.

'Hold it, there's some paper in the bottle. I think this is yours,' she said as she handed Rose the paper, which turned out to be a warrant.

We thanked her and started to walk away again, with Betty and Pete's voices floating after us.

'I use to be an accountant. Don't drink; it will ruin your life,' said Pete.

'Hmm, you admit it,' Betty said smugly.

'Um, I guess I do. From this day forth, I shall stay sober and return to my career as a tax and pensions consultant!' Pete declared.

'Oh, you poor man. Are you sure you don't want the bottle?' Betty asked seriously.

I couldn't help it… I just started laughing. Rose soon joined me.

'Well done, you probably saved his life,' Rose laughed, 'and that's all the warrants! We should go back to that guard.'

To do this, we ended up going past Magpie, who had just woken up.

'Hey, where'd the bottle go? Oh, don't say I put it in the pile! Damn! I really should tidy up sometime!' I heard him say.

_Yes Magpie,_ I thought. _You snooze, I take the booze._

**-THE HAPPENINGS-**

As we were walking back up the alley, we found our path blocked by Arfur.

'Stop right there, you little brats!' he said in a deadly voice.

_Oh no. He was going to go through with his threat!_ I thought fearfully.

'Listen creep! I told you no this morning!' Rose said coldly.

'Shut it, girl! This isn't about that!' he said, eyes narrowing.

Here it comes. His going to kill us, or worse!

'Those warrants you're collecting – I want 'em!' he said.

What? My mind screamed. I thought that we were done for, for sure! However, I knew that we weren't out of trouble yet.

'So does our friend the guard,' Rose said calmly, but her voice was still cold as ice.

'Yeah, but you're going to give 'em to me, see! Otherwise, there'll be trouble!' Arfur said, taking a few steps closer to us.

'There'll be trouble, all right. You take these and I'll tell our friend the guard what you really want!' Rose said dangerously.

'Alright, you little hard case, what's he paying ya? A gold piece? I'll give you a gold right here, save ya to walk back,' he proposed.

'Well, seeing as you put it that way…' I said slowly, before whipping out my toy gun and shooting him in the face.

Rose and I quickly ran passed the paint covered Arfur - seeing as my gun shot paint balls - and ran all the way back to Derek the Guard, with Arfur yelling and cursing loudly behind us.

'H-here you – go – Derek!' Rose panted, handing him the warrants.

'Thanks. You're a lifesaver!' he said, smiling down at us.

_He must not find it abnormal for us to be out of breath,_ I thought. _He must think that we were in a hurry to give them back to him._

'Now, normally justice is its own reward, but seeing as these aren't normal circumstances… here's a gold piece,' he said, handing me a gold piece.

'That should sort out this town,' said Rose, leading me away from Derek, who was practicing what to say to Lord Lucien.

We had only gone several paces when our attention was drawn to a near by house's balcony where two woman stood with the oldest woman yelling at the man below.

'You again!' she yelled. 'I don't want you sniffing around my daughter! Now push off, before I call the guards, you animal! Get in the house, Belinda!' she added, turning to the other woman. 'And clean those floors. They're as filthy as that no good as that no good delinquent Monty!'

Rose and I watched the man called Monty walk away sadly, before he stopped a few metres away, gazing longingly at the balcony where Belinda had been standing.

We went over to him.

'What's the matter with you?' Rose asked, coming to a halt.

'Oh, little ones, my situation is unbearable. Words can't even _begin_ to describe it,' Monty said dramatically.

'Looks to me that you fancy the girl that lives there, but her mum thinks you're rubbish, so she's locked her away,' Rose said casually. I guess there were words to describe it.

'Um… I suppose that's the gist of it. Why'd you ask then?'

'Maybe we could help you?' Rose suggested. I saw what she was doing immediately.

'Ah…yes!' exclaimed Monty. 'You could take my proposal to the fair maiden! Oh, there is hope! My heart soars in my chest like… like…'

'We'll do it for a gold piece,' Rose said, interrupting his theatrics.

'Ah – oh – I'm, er – a bit strapped at the moment – but Belinda's good for it. I'm sure she'll pay you when she receives my letter,' he said, handing Rose the letter. It wasn't even in an envelope. 'Get that letter straight to Belinda – don't let her mum get it!'

As Rose and I headed to Belinda's house, I heard Rose snigger.

'What's so funny?' I asked, falling into step beside her.

'This letter is awful. Listen to this; _Darling, run away with me_,' Rose began. She was having trouble reading it due to her uncontrollable laughter. '_Like two doves, we shall rise on love's gentle breeze to soar above the world in our bliss, forever embracing in he clouds._'

'Ew!' we both said in unison. Unfortunately, we said it a bit too loud and Monty heard us.

'What?'

'We said "aw",' Rose quickly covered. 'It's a bit over the top, innit?' she added quietly to me.

I nodded in agreement. When I'm older I was sure I'd understand it all.

Upon arriving at the house, Rose knocked on the front door, which was sadly answered by Belinda's mother.

'Want do you want?' she asked us.

'Oh, um… we have a letter. We need one gold piece for the postage,' Rose replied timidly.

'Oh, why didn't you say so? Come on in,' the mother said. We followed her into the middle of the room before she turned to us and said firmly, 'Wait there while I get the money, and don't you touch anything!'

The moment she turned her back on us and started rummaging the cupboard for money, Rose and I quietly snuck upstairs to find Belinda. We found her down on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor. Belinda looked up from her work when we came up to her and a slight frown of curiosity crossed her features. Rose wordlessly handed her the letter, which she accepted and quickly read. As she read the letter, her face light up with joy.

'This is wonderful!' she said, almost crying with joy. 'Here's a little something for your trouble,' she added, handing me a gold piece. 'Oh Monty… my little dove!'

I couldn't see how he was a little dove.

'I guess some people's wished do come true,' muttered Rose as we headed back downstairs. The mother was nowhere to be seen, which was very odd. 'Come on, let's go and buy that music box. I can't wait to see what it does!' Rose continued excitedly. She didn't seem to find it odd that the mother was now nowhere to be seen.

As we left the house, we saw that Monty was still standing in the same place just where we left him, but Belinda's mother was with him looking livid.

'Get in the house, Belinda!' We heard the mother yell.

'I'm leaving Mother! And I'm going to marry the man I love!' Belinda yelled back from the balcony.

'WHAT?' screeched the mother, sounding like a banshee.

'Oh Monty… I love you!'

'No you don't! He's poor!' yelled the mother. She obviously thought marriage was about money, not love.

'Oh Mother, you're such a shrewd! That's why Father left you and you can't get another man!' Belinda said angrily.

Ouch! Those were fighting words.

'Belinda, you shouldn't talk to your mum like that,' Monty said, unwisely getting involved.

'Oh, now you're taking her side?' Belinda turned angrily to him.

'What, no!' Monty said quickly.

'Well maybe you should marry her instead!'

We had arrived at Murgo's and we could still hear them yelling at each other.

'Hello, children,' Murgo said, with a fake cheerful voice. He was constantly shooting dark glances over at Belinda and Monty.

_Probably wishing for them to be quiet_, I thought.

'Hello, we've come to buy the music box,' said Rose.

'Very wise, little ones,' Murgo said, handing Rose the music box while I handed him the five gold pieces. 'Go ahead and turn the handle – but mind you go somewhere quiet like.' He threw another annoyed glance at Belinda and Monty.

'Let's go make our wish, Little Sparrow!' Rose said, and together we ran off to make our wish.

We stopped running when we arrived at a quiet area near our shelter. Rose then turned the handle of the music box three times. I was so excited. I couldn't wait to see what would happen. To go to a place that was warm and where we wouldn't starve…

'I wish…I wish…' said Rose, closing her eyes.

The box opened and submitted a bright yellow light whilst it slowly turned around playing a lovely tune, but that didn't last long. A few seconds later it started to spin faster and faster. The faster it got, the faster the music went. As Rose re-opened her eyes, the yellow light became blood red before it vanished in mists of yellow light.

What happened? Why weren't we somewhere warm? Was there a delay in reaction? And was the box meant to disappear? All these thoughts spun around in my head. I wasn't aware of Rose's angry remarks as she walked towards our shelter, nor was I aware of my feet following her.

'But… where did it go? Why are we still here?' Rose said furiously to on one in particular. 'Five gold pieces… let's just go to bed! I was so sure this was it! I had this feeling like… like we weren't going to be in Old Town anymore! Why didn't the box take us with it?' she said, stopping at the foot of our shelter and looking down at me.

I shrugged. I knew as much about the music box and she did.

Just as Rose was about to say something else to me, we heard a bark and we both looked in at our shelter.

'What are you doing here? I'm sure I didn't wish for you!' Rose said to the dog we rescued from Rex, who was currently standing inside our shelter. 'All right, fine. Welcome to our little paradise.' Rose sighed. 'Come on, Sparrow, go to bed.'

I patted the dog's head and followed her advice by going to bed. I fell asleep almost immediately - regardless of how cold it was - with the music from the music box filling my dreams.

What felt like seconds later, I awoke to the dog's barking and growling. Sighing, I rolled over and tried to ignore him. Even when a new voice spoke I didn't bother getting up. All I wanted to do was sleep.

'Ooh, alright settle down. There's a nice stray, angry dog,' said the voice.

'Quiet boy!' said Rose. 'What do you want?'

'I work for Lord Lucien, Miss, and he would very much like to see you in his castle. I've been sent to collect you!' said the voice, and then I heard footsteps walking away.

_Good. Now I might be able to get to sleep,_ I thought, but I wasn't that lucky.

'It did work! Our wish came true! Come on, Little Sparrow, wake up!' Rose said, shaking my shoulders gently.

Groaning, I sat up and rubbed sleep out of my eyes, while Rose tried to calm the dog down.

'It's alright, Doggy. We're going to Lord Lucien's castle! I'll come back for you, I promise!' Rose said, before she hurried off after whoever she had been talking to.

Still groaning, I slowly got to my feet and noticed that the dog was whining and gazing, almost sadly, after Rose as though he didn't think that it was a good idea for her to be going. He then started whining at me. I just stared at him and gave him a pat on the head, thinking that I was jus imagining the sad note in his voice and the sad gaze, after all my was brain was still asleep.

I gave the dog one last glance before I hurried after Rose, not realising that my life was about to change forever.

**-THE HAPPENINGS-**

'Evening, Jeeves,' said the guard who had brought us to the castle. 'Here are the children Lord Lucien asked for.'

'Excellent!' said the butler named Jeeves. He was creepy. 'Hello, young ladies.'

'Hello, sir,' Rose said, while I hid shyly behind her. I didn't like it here.

'If you would follow me, please.'

'We look up at this castle everyday and think how nice it is, we both do. But inside, it's even more beautiful than I imagined!' Rose said conversationally, while I gazed around at all the different artefacts that lines the hall we were walking down.

'It is quite wonderful, isn't it? Ah, hello, Master Garth,' Jeeves added to a man, about to walk passed us.

He had dark skin and weird blue lines over every inch of his skin. He ignored Jeeves and Rose, but for some reason he paused and looked at me, before continuing on his merry way, only this time he had a small, but thoughtful, frown on his face.

_How strange,_ I thought as I watched him leave.

'Huh, man of few words,' Jeeves mumbled, clearly he was not impressed about being ignored.

'Where is the grand dinning hall?' Rose asked.

'Oh, it's in the North Wing. Lord Lucien hasn't been in there since… since the tragic deaths of Lady Fairfax and little Amelia,' replied Jeeves.

'Oh, I heard. That was so awful,' Rose said quietly.

It was awful. Rose didn't even tell me how they died, because she said that I was too young to know about it and it would give me nightmares. I doubted it though.

'Yes, he misses them terribly.'

'So, where does he eat?' asked Rose. I would never understand Rose's fascination about where Lord Lucien eats.

'Actually, he takes most of his meals in his study. He's in there at all hours doing research…'

'What does he research?' Rose interrupted keenly.

Jeeves didn't seem bothered by the interruption, for when he answered, there was no annoyance present in his voice, or he was just a very good actor.

'History, mostly. Lord Lucien is quite keen on antiquities of all sorts; but he is chiefly interested in things related to the Old Kingdom.'

'There was a trader in Old Town who said his stuff was from the Old Kingdom.'

'Yes… yes, I believe Lord Lucien… heard about that,' replied Jeeves. I couldn't place his tone, but I didn't like the way he answered Rose's question, but Rose didn't seem worried, so I dismissed it.

'We bought a piece of it and we made a wish and now we're here!' she told Jeeves happily.

'That's wonderful! Now, when you meet Lord Lucien, you must show respect at all times,' said Jeeves, as we arrived at the end of the hall in front of a pair of huge doors. 'Address him as "my Lord"; speak only when spoken too…'

'Yes, sir,' we said.

'And do not mention Lady Fairfax or Amelia,' he added sternly, before opening the door. 'Here we are. Lord Lucien, the children are here.'

Rose and I walked cautiously into the room. The walls were covered with hundreds of books and the desks were covered with lots of papers and other artefacts. Lord Lucien stood bent over one of the desks at the far end of the room. Once Jeeves had closed the door, he turned and addressed us.

'Children, it had come to my attention that you have some sort of magic box. May I see it?' he asked us. He had the same tone of voice that our father had.

'It vanished, m'Lord. We were winding it up, and we made a wish, and it started to glow, and it disappeared,' replied Rose, nervously. I had never seen her so nervous.

'After you used it?' Lucien questioned.

'Yes, m'Lord. The man who sold it to us said it was magic.'

'The box is of no interest to me. What's remarkable is that you were able to use it. What was your wish?' Lucien added. His question caught us off guard. Why would a Lord want to know what a couple of poor kids wished for?

In answer to his question, Rose mumbled something incomprehensible.

'Speak up. What did you wish for?' he encouraged gently.

'To live in a castle, like this one,' Rose said quietly, turning red.

'Well, perhaps that can be arranged.' Lucien chuckled good-naturedly. 'I'm working to rebuild… well, I'm working on something wonderful, for which I need individuals with particular talents. Let us find out if you possess them. Would you kindly stand in the circle, please?'

'Erm…' Rose eyed the circle wearily, as did I.

'I promise, it won't hurt you,' Lucien said gently.

Rose slowly walked over and stood in the circle. I remained where I was as I did not know if he wanted me to join her.

'Go on, stand in the circle,' Lucien repeated, smiling down at me in a very fatherly way.

When I hesitated, Rose told me to join her.

'It's alright, Little Sparrow, don't be afraid. It doesn't hurt,' she encouraged.

I slowly went and stood in the circle behind Rose, clinging to her arm. Something didn't feel right. The image of the dog's behaviour flashed into my mind, but it quickly disappeared as the circle lit up with blue light, making me cling to Rose even tighter and Lucien's eyes to widen.

'It's true… your blood… you are Heroes!' Lucien whispered.

'Heroes? You mean, like in the old stories?' Rose asked excitedly. Normally, I would have been excited too, if I didn't have this current feeling of dread.

Lucien didn't answer, instead he went to put his hand through the barrier of blue light, but the moment he touched it, he quickly with drew his hand in pain and the barrier turned red… blood red…

'What are you?' Lucien asked, looking us up and down, before hurrying over to one of his desks. 'Wait, there was something here…'

'My Lord, what happened? What's that light?' cried Rose, fear evident in her voice. I clung to her even tighter. How I wished I had stayed in bed.

'Quiet!' snapped Lucien. Gone was the gentle, fatherly tone. 'You're Heroes but you're not any of the three. One of you is the forth,' he muttered to himself before he aimed a pistol at us. 'This isn't what I wanted, but nothing must stand in my way!'

'No wait!' cried Rose, trying to shield me behind her. 'Don't! Noooooooooo!'

Rose was then silenced forever as the bullet left the pistol and hit her straight in the heart.

I stood there. It had felt as though time had stopped. My heart… it felt as though it was ripping in half. I felt as though part of me had been destroyed. I couldn't accept that Rose, my sister and only friend, was gone… I couldn't. Never again would I hear her laugh, have her tell my stories or see her caring and loving smile. Never again would I have her comfort me and hold me. Everything I had and loved… was now gone, forever.

I couldn't stop the tears that started to pour down my face and I didn't make any effort to stop them. Never in my wildest and scariest of nightmares did I believe that I would see my beloved sister and best friend murdered cold-heartedly in front of me.

Eventually, I slowly looked up at Lucien and saw that the pistol was aimed at me with a shaking hand. I was no longer afraid. In fact, I welcomed the pain and death. That way I would be with Rose and would be able to see Mummy and Daddy again.

'I can't allow you to live either… I'm sorry,' Lucien said, before he pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If you send me a review anonymously with a question for me, check the chapter you were questioning about a few days later and the answer should be at the end in a Q&A section if it is something specific and doesn't give away the rest of the story. All logged on reviews with questions will be answered directly.

All information regarding this story can be found on my profile page.  
><strong><br>****Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
><strong>Written:<strong> 25 May 2011  
><strong>Updated:<strong> 14 November 2012**  
>Beta:<strong> A BETA IS REQUIRED FOR THIS SERIES


	2. Ten Years Later

**CHAPTER TWO: TEN YEARS LATER**

Ten years had pasted since that terrible night. No "terrible" didn't even begin to describe it. During those ten years I lived at Bower Lake's Gypsy Camp still living with the pain of my sister's death. Every night I re-witnessed Lucien killing her and every night I remembered my survival. The chance I was given to revenge Rose's death.

I still don't know how I could have possibly survived that night. Being shot just below the heart, then falling out of the top tower's window, plummeting down a cliff, only to hit one of the rooves of Bowerstone and then hit the pavements, only to survive with the majority of my bones broken… it was just not possible. Anyone else would have died, but not me. Maybe it had something to do with having Hero blood flowing through my veins like Lucien said, but then… why didn't Rose survive? Didn't she have the same blood as me?

The strange lady with white eyes Rose and I met previously that day found me and took me away from Bowerstone, bringing me to Bower Lake. It was a place where I was safe. It was a place where I was safe from Lucien and where I could heal. Most of all, it was a place where I could plan and train for my revenge. Anyway, I awoke several days later and the first thing I noticed was that I was in pain. The second thing I noticed was someone's horrible breath breathing on me. The dog from the streets of Old Town had watched over me since that night, never leaving my bedside or so the strange lady, named Theresa, told me as she nursed me back to health. She also told me about Lucien fleeing from Fairfax and that he believed me to be dead.

It took me over a month to gain my strength, strength to get out of bed anyway, but over time the pain from Rose's death became my strength and my grief became Will; a Will to revenge the death that I saw every night in my dreams, my nightmares. During those ten years, I trained to revenge Rose and now that time had come!

I stood on the bridge inside the Gypsy Camp, admiring the view, as I waited for Theresa. My dog, Storm, who had remained by my side faithfully over the ten years, was currently lying down at my feet enjoying the sun.

'Ah, there you are,' said a quiet voice next to me, startling me from my thoughts. 'And your faithful friend too,' Theresa added, when Storm barked a lazy greeting. 'Many years ago I promised you that I would help you revenge your sister's death,' she said, turning her attention back to me. 'That day has come. Today, you leave the safety of this camp and seek out Lucien. The journey will not be easy.'

I gave her a look. I didn't need her to tell me that it was going to be dangerous. The man had already proved that he would do anything to get what he wanted, even if it meant killing the innocent!

'There is a chest near your caravan,' Theresa continued, ignoring the look I gave her like she normally did. 'I have left a few things inside that might prove useful. Meet me by the gate when you're ready to leave,' she added, before walking off.

I looked down at Storm, who looked back up at me wagging his tail.

'Race you to the caravan,' I said before running off with Storm chasing after me.

We wove in and out of the gypsies and chickens, something I was surprisingly talented at. In the end, Storm ended up beating me. He sat on the caravan step looking happily up at me.

'Savour your victory, my friend, for I shall be victorious next time!' I laughed, bending down to pat him. In return, he licked my cheek affectionately.

'Shall we see what Theresa left us, boy?' I added, hopping up and opening the chest.

It was actually quite disappointing.

The first item I pulled out was a rusty longsword. Honesty, a rusty longsword? An item that farmers use to protect their crops from Hobbes wasn't fit for a warrior like me! Well, at least it was better than nothing. Sighing, I sheltered it on my hip, with a distained look on my face, before turning my attention to the other weapon present in the chest. A ranged weapon and it was as disappointing as the longsword. It was a light splintered crossbow! Out of all the ranged weapons in Albion, it had to be a crossbow! I hate crossbows! I preferred pistols and rifles! Besides, this crossbow is one of the most pathetic crossbows ever made with it being slow and clunky. It doesn't even do that much damage.

Swinging the crossbow onto my back, I looked back into the chest and found something quite satisfactory. Dog Elixir, a potion made to heal the wounds of any dog, and as a bonus, it keeps their coats shinny, nose cool and their breath smelling like daisies. I looked down at Storm debating whether to give him some now, for his breath, but I decided against it and put it in my magical satchel (it was a small bag that could carry anything within it). I then pulled an ordinary garden spade out of the chest. I stared at it blankly, before I said to Storm, 'How is this supposed to prove useful? Does she expect me to do some gardening or something?'

Storm just cocked his head to one side and looked at me. I was beginning to think that it was for something really obvious, but I didn't know what. Shrugging to myself, I put the spade also in my satchel and pulled out the next item. Smiling, I examined the collar of holding.

'What do you think? Want to wear it until I can afford to get you a new one?' I asked Storm, who barked in agreement.

I fastened the collar around Storm's neck, before pulling out the final item, which was a placebo health potion. A health potion I use to take, once I hit my teens, after brutal sword practices with a retired guard, who was a good friend of Theresa.

'Well, the chest is now empty, so we might as well go and meet Theresa,' I said to Storm as I headed towards the gate. Along the way, many of the gypsies wished me luck, especially those that remembered me as a child. Theresa was already waiting for us at the gate.

'Now, come with me,' was all she said, when we came to a halt in front of her.

'Open the gate,' someone yelled, as Theresa to face the gate. 'Good luck!' he added to me as we exited the camp.

'Take this,' Theresa said, handing me a strange seal, when we stopped at the end of the bridge leading to the camp.

I looked at her questioningly.

'It is a powerful artefact,' she explained, 'one that all Heroes carried. It will grant you access to places others cannot go. It will also allow me to talk to you, when necessary.'

I didn't know how this small seal would allow her to talk to me, but I let it go. I figured that I would find out soon enough.

'Now, look down towards the lake,' Theresa ordered, and I obliged. 'The Seal will allow you to enter that tomb. In its darkest depths lies the Chamber of Fate. When you come out, you will be stronger, much stronger. Now go.'

I stood there staring at the tomb in silence before Storm startled me slightly by barking and running down the path.

'Storm, what is it, boy?' I yelled, chasing after him.

Halfway down the hill he stopped, turned and looked at me, before starting to dig. I stood there watching him as he repeated the same action over and over again. He'd look at me before looking down at the spot he was digging, and then he'd looked back up at me again before starting to dig once more. After a few minutes, it hit me. I now knew what the spade was for! It was digging up treasure! I quickly took out the spade and began to dig in the little hole Storm had made. After three shovels of dirt, I saw something red in the hole. I quickly put down my shade and grabbed the item, which turned out to be a rubber ball. Feeling as though I had just wasted my time, I chucked it over my shoulder and continued down the hill, shoving my spade in my satchel as I went.

Just as I was about to reach the bottom of the hill, Storm came racing past me and knelt playfully in front of me with something red in his mouth. Something that looked a lot like…

'I should have known,' I muttered under my breath, taking the ball - with much difficulty - out of Storm's mouth. 'I'll play with you later, Storm, but right now I think we should get to that tomb. Come on, I'll race you again. Not that it will be fair,' I added, thinking of all the things I was carrying and as a result, Storm won yet again.

'Okay, you win again,' I sighed, before adding, 'but you won't beat me in a swimming race to the island the tomb is on, though!'

Storm wagged his tail enthusiastically and ran into the water with me and man was it cold! Nevertheless, we plunged through the water, determined to get out of its icy clutches. I quickly hopped out of the water and turned to encourage a struggling Storm along.

The moment Storm was out of the water he shook his coat dry, spraying water all over me.

'Thanks for that, Storm,' I said dryly, but when he bowed his head, I bent down and gave him a hug. 'It's alright, boy. I know it was an accident.' I then turned my attention to the tomb door.

'Hmm, Theresa said that the seal will allow me to enter,' I mused, getting up and examining the door.

In the exact middle of the door, I saw an indent. Upon closer examination, I saw that it was roughly the same size and shape as the seal Theresa gave me. Heart thumping, I unattached the seal off my satchel strap, slid it into the hole, and turned it. To my delight, I heard the clunking of the locks unlocking. I pushed the door open, retrieving the Seal as I went.

Once Storm and I were inside the tomb, the door swung shut behind us. Luckily, there were torches burning inside, producing light.

'Lovely place,' I muttered, looking around before I looked down at Storm who was standing between my legs shaking. 'Hey, it's alright. Nothing's going to hurt you, not while I'm here,' I said gently, bending down to comfort him. Once Storm had calmed down, we headed down the hall that looked like it headed to a dead end.

_Do not be alarmed_, came Theresa's voice, when we were halfway down the hall, scaring the crap out of me, which resulted in me scaring Storm. _I'm speaking to you through the Guild Seal._ My heart rate began to slow down and I stopped looking around for Theresa. _You will need to jump through that hole to continue._

I looked ahead and saw a hole in the ground at the end of the hall and I cautiously looked down. It was several meters deep!

'You've got to be kidding me!' I said, looking around for another way.

_Don't worry, the water at the bottom will break your fall, _said Theresa.

Hesitantly, I looked over the edge once more, before picking up Storm and jumping down the hole. Theresa was right, the water did break our fall, but it was freezing cold… colder than Bower Lake! I swarm to the shore with Storm on my back.

Reaching the shore, I put Storm back on the ground and headed through an arch way that lead to a small ledge. I stopped and looked around. We had come to an open area with bones scattered everywhere, and by the looks of them, I'd say they were human bones. Next to me, Storm was alert and growling at some unseen enemy. I quietly drew my sword and leaped lightly off the ledge.

I began to move forward cautiously when I noticed the ground in front of me begin to move. Storm went lower to the ground, ears back and teeth bare. Whatever the enemy was, I was going to find out soon. Maybe it was some kind of troll or some other monstrous beast, or maybe it was… giant beetles? A group of giant beetles had broken to the surface buzzing angrily at me. Here I was expecting something much more deadly. I put my sword back in its sheath before taking the crossbow off my back and lazily shooting every single one of them. After all, they were only giant beetles. They weren't even the bloody red one that never seems to die!

Shaking my head, I praised Storm for warning me and headed through the cavern, crossbow ready for anymore pests that might get in my way. It was a good thing that I did keep my crossbow at the ready for I ran into another group of beetles before I entered a small room with a rock bridge that lead through a gate. Guessing that I needed to go through there, I headed towards the bridge when something yellow shot out of a rock and stopped in front of me. It was a flit switch.

_You'll need to shoot the switch to go any future, _came Theresa's voice once more, and like the last time, it made me jump, though not as bad. This was going to take some getting use to.

'I know that!' I muttered angrily.

I knew all about the different flit switches; switches that were yellow and had a cross hair on them meant that they needed to be shot, blue with an upside down sword needed to be hit, and red switches with a lightning bolt on them needed Will.

Anyway, I shot the switch and the gate opened. Walking through the gate, I walked into, yet another, group of beetles before I was once more in the freezing cold water. I made two pit stops on my way to the other side of the lake inside the tomb. The first stop was on a stone platform where I found a skeleton with a piece of paper in his hand.

Curiously, I took the paper out of his hand and read it. It was a letter to someone called Harriet about the skeleton's voyage with two other men, Brendan and Drake, and how he planned on poisoning their water supplies. The bottom of the letter was signed Erik. Wondering if he did end up poisoning the other two, I put the letter in my satchel - who knows, maybe I could get some money for it - and continued on to the second stone platform (my second pit stop). On the second stone platform I found another skeleton, Brendan, only this time instead of a letter to a loved one, it was a diary entry and it to spoke of the voyage and how he too was planning on poisoning his companions. Slightly bewildered at their behaviour, I pocketed the diary entry as well.

When I made it to the other side of the lake, I hurried along the hall and I came across a third skeleton.

'Let me guess, this must be Drake,' I muttered, while Storm cocked his head to one side.

My hunch was correct. In the skeleton's bony hand was a crunched up suicide note, which read:

A man can only be pushed so far before he breaks. Five nights without sleep while those villains scheme behind my back, losing a foot to a giant beetle, that never ending attack of hiccups… well, it was all worth it, for I have found it.

Yes! The treasure is mine. Who knows what great Hero made use of this magical gem? All I know is neither Brendan nor Erik will ever get their hands on it! I am planning on poisoning them both tonight. Then I'm throwing the gem into the lake and poisoning myself too. Just in case!

Nobody makes a fool out of Drake Morton!

'You're right, Drake Morton,' I said, putting the note away. 'Nobody can make a fool out of you considering as you did a brilliant job of it yourself!' I shook my head at his actions, thinking that he must have lost his mind. 'Come on, Storm. Let's get to our destination.'

After fighting, to my annoyance, even more giant beetles - this place seriously needed to be fumigated -, we made it to another room only this time there was a big, yellow, locked door and a small circular, raised platform in the middle of the room. Figuring that the platform wasn't just for decoration, I went and stood on it, waiting for something to happen. Above the door, a flit switch lit up and glowed yellow… I shot it. It zoomed to where I was standing and turned blue… I hit it. It zoomed over to a corner of the ceiling and it turned yellow again… I shot it. It then zoomed into the door and the door unlocked.

Smiling slightly, I left the room coming to a paved hall. As I was walking along it, Theresa spoke to me.

_Beyond these broken doors, holds the Heroes Guild. For centuries, this academy trained the most supremely gifted sons and daughters of Albion, bonded together by the blood the flowed in their veins. Once worshipped by the people of Albion, the Heroes became feared and hated. No man today remembers the night the Guild burned, and now it lies forgotten._

I walked into the room beyond the hall and looked around. By the state of the place, I could definitely tell that it had been forgotten.

_But the Heroes are not all gone…you are here, and the same heroic blood flows through you. Look around at these walls,_ she continued. _Your forebear was one of the mightiest Heroes that ever lived. At a young age he suffered a devastating loss, from which he never truly recovered. But when the world tried to crush him, he fought back. He grew strong, strong enough to shape the world as he saw fit. You must do the same._

I quickly looked behind me as a light flared. In the middle of the room was a circle, an identical to the one that Rose and I had stood in for Lucien. It brought bad memories of that night back to me.

_The Guild has reacted to you,_ said Theresa. _Step into the light and discover the true power of Heroes._

I swallowed my fear and did as she asked, with my only thought being of making Rose and my parents proud. The moment I stepped into the circle, the light surrounded me lifting me into the air. I could hear Storm's worried barks, but they were drowned out by the pain I soon felt. It felt as though moulting, hot lava was pouring through my veins and I vaguely heard Theresa telling me that my blood was awaking. Thankfully, the pain stopped nearly as quickly as it had started, and I felt more powerful than before.

Storm walked over to me and licked my hand, still worried about my wellbeing.

'I'm alright, Storm. I'm alright,' I said, smiling down at him and rubbing his head gently. 'What do I do now?' I asked out loud, hoping Theresa would answer.

_Use the cullis gate at the end of the room to go to Bower Lake,_ replied Theresa.

After I fixed the cullis gate, Storm and I travelled back to Bower Lake, unfortunately, where the cullis gate was located also happened to be where a big family of giant beetles were residing.

'Typical,' I muttered, before summoning my Will pushing them all away from me before I drew my sword and smashed them. Once the last of the beetles had been destroyed, I took in my bearings - I was on top of Hero Hill - before jumping down the side of the cliff - it was much faster than walking down the path.

_Make your way to Bowerstone, I will meet you there,_ said Theresa.

I wasn't happy about that. It was now night-time and I was tired, wanting nothing more than to sleep, but I did as Theresa said. After all, I might as well get use to less sleep. I doubted that I would get much sleep for now.

I hurried along the road to Bowerstone, only to find my path block by two carts, a barricade, and a guard.

'What's going on?' I asked the guard. 'Why aren't I allowed to get through?'

'Apologise, citizen. The road to Bowerstone is closed due to bandit activity. I'm afraid that as long as the bandit Thag is alive, the road stays closed,' the guard replied. His speech sounded as though he had rehearsed it.

'Fabulous,' I mumbled furiously. The guard heard me.

'If you're in a hurry, you could always take care of Thag yourself,' he suggested, taking in my impatience, crossbow and longsword.

'Right, I'll go do that!' I huffed, before walking back down the road to where the bandit camp was, muttering about how useless guards were until Theresa interrupted me.

_So, the road to Bowerstone is closed. It would seem that Thag has been capturing traders on their way to Bower Lake camp. He is a danger to all and must be dealt with. With your new power, you should be able to defeat him and his gang and continue your quest._

'Shouldn't you say, "I _will_ be able to defeat them" not that I "_should_ be able to"?' I asked, but I got no reply. 'Thanks for the lack of confidence!' I added bitterly, coming to a halt outside the camp… the gates were open. Bandit fortresses didn't usually leave their gates open.

Theresa must have found it unusual to, for she said, _Keep your wits about you, it may be a trap._

Drawing my sword, I walked stealth like into the camp and looked around; there was not a bandit in sight. I walked even further into the camp when someone yelled out from a cage, 'Look out, it's an ambush!'

I whipped around and realised that he was correct. All around me, bandits were jumping out for the trees ready to either kill me or to capture me to sell me as a slave. All I knew was that they weren't going to succeed.

Flinging my crossbow off, I shot the bandit closest to me. This enraged the other bandits and they all came running at me like chooks with their heads chopped off. This was exactly what I wanted, and I didn't mean it sarcastically. The retired guard who taught me to fight had passed on all of his knowledge and tips. One of his tips about fighting was to get your enemy angry, which made them blind with anger, making it easier to defeat them. It turned out that he was right. The battle didn't even last ten minutes, but I knew that they were just a warm up. How did I know that none of them were Thag? For starters, the captured gypsies were still tense and the main evidence was that Storm was standing on the porch of a small cabin barking and growling at the door.

I was about to call him back when the door went flying off its hinges. In its place was a huge bandit. Big, muscular and wearing what looked like a stag on his head. He took one look at Storm and harshly kicked him off the porch.

'STORM!' I cried, before facing Thag angrily. No one attack my dog. If they did they would regret it big time, and this bandit couldn't afford to take anything else away from me!

I held my sword in front of me, indicating that I was planning on fighting him to the death.

'No one defies Thag the Impatient!' he declared. 'I'll gut you myself! I'll give you three seconds to prepare yourself. No, wait; two! NO, sod it… NOOOW!' he yelled, drawing his own sword and charging at me. I now knew where he got his title.

Anyway, his attacks were messy and I was able to block every single one. My plan was to wear him out, except with the combo's he was doing at the moment, it would be hours before he wore out. Okay, that was an exaggeration, but not by much. As a result, I decided to make him even angrier. I insulted him, was annoyingly cheeky to him, and instead of blocking his attacks, I dodged them making it look as though I was dancing.

Eventually he began to ware out as dawn arrive. I knew it was time to attack. With a few carefully planned combos, I disarmed Thag and with a final blow I beheaded him.

While I stood there looking down at my fallen enemy, Theresa spoke to me.

_Well done. I will tell the guards of Thag's death. With the threat removed, the road to Bowerstone can re-open._

Nodding my head, I looked around for Storm and saw him limping painfully over to me. I swiftly when to his side and gave him some of the dog Elixir. It took a few minutes for the Elixir to take effect, but when it did, Storm was up and running once more, acting as though he hadn't been injured in the first place… something I was thankful for.

Once I was one hundred percent sure that Storm was all right, I went over to the cage. I recognised the two gypsies immediately. I had known Garath and Regina since Theresa first brought me to Bower Lake camp.

'Garath, Regina, are you alright?' I inquired, going up to the cage door and trying to open it. 'Where's the key?'

'Thag keeps the key in his hut. It's in a chest,' replied Garath.

'Thanks,' I said, running off to fetch it.

I found the chest alright. How could I not? It was huge and the first thing you saw as you entered the cabin. It wasn't even locked and it contained only three items; the key to the cage, travel-ready beef jerky, and a bag of gold. Pocketing the bag of gold, I looked around the rest of the cabin and found another bag of gold in the corner of the cabin, which contained only one gold piece - what was the point of that? -, and on Thag's bed was a grubby journal. I curiously skimmed through its pages and didn't find anything interesting, unless you count bad spelling and grammar, until I got to the final entry:

Grabbed sum mor traders today. Bunch of sorry weeklings, but Lusien don't seem to mind that. Longs he keeps paying wot do i care. Its ben a while since he sended his boys around tho. He beter hurry up with that kash!

I couldn't believe it! Thag had been in touch with Lucien… but why? I put the journal in my bag making a mental note to talk to Theresa about it.

Walking outside, I threw the beef-jerky at Storm, who happily ate it. I didn't want to carry it around. I hated meat and fish with a passion. Anyway, I was halfway to the cage when some guy came running over to me.

'Oi, Lady!' he said, coming to a halt in front of me. 'Don't even think about letting them out!'

'Why?' I asked, reaching for my sword. I knew he was the slave trader, Dick.

'Those slaves belong to me. I paid for 'em,' he answered.

'So?' I said, drawing my sword.

'Look – I don't want any trouble,' Dick said quickly. 'Give them to me and I'll make it worth your wild!'

'No, don't listen to him!' cried Garath, while Regina begged, 'You wouldn't do that to us, would you, Sparrow?'

'Shut up!' yelled Dick, before looking expectedly at me.

'If you're waiting for me to give you the key, you'll be waiting there for a long time,' I said coldly, walking over and unlocking the cage door, leaving Dick completely and utterly stunned.

'Ah, thank you so much!' Garath said joyfully.

'I… can't believe you did that!' Dick said, still gaping like a fish.

'We're free!' Regina cried, embracing me in a friendly hug.

Garath nodded in agreement.

'We're free to wander the paths and byways of the land, no master but the wind itself. Time stretched out before us like… like… what's the word I want, Reg?'

'I don't know, and it's Regina!' Regina huffed. She hated it when people called her "Reg". 'Right, I'm going now. Thanks again.'

'Ah yes, thanks,' added Garath, hurrying after Regina.

So now it was just Dick and I, excluding Storm who was currently eating the jerky. He knew that I was aware of the threat and he knew that I could handle it, so he just focused on his food.

'You just turned down hard cash!' said Dick, still trying to come to terms with what I did. 'You're a nutter you know that? A nutter!'

'At least I'm a nutter with my morals right,' I said coldly.

'You'll pay for this,' he snarled, running towards me, sword drawn and looking like a mad-man.

Sighing, I pointed my crossbow at him and shot him before he could even aim one blow at me.

'By the way, Dick… you're wrong. I haven't turned down any cash,' I said, picking a bag of gold out of his pocket, before putting it in my own moneybag. 'Ready when you are, Storm.'

Storm promptly ate the rest of his beef-jerky before following me out of the camp.

_Meet me at Bowerstone Market by the clock tower. There is something you must see,_ said Theresa.

'Sure thing,' I said running back along the path to Bowerstone.

I came to a halt though when the guard that had been guarding the road spoke to me.

'Apparently someone killed off that bandit leader, so its safe now. I'd love to shake the hand of the bloke who did it,' he said, before walking off, not noticing the look I was giving him.

'Yeah, that's right. Automatically assume that it was a bloke, 'cause it's impossible for a girl to do something like that!' I muttered angrily. Storm barked in agreement. 'Well, come on, boy. Let's go meet Theresa.'

By the time we reached Bowerstone it was noon and both Storm and I were exhausted, Just as we were about to enter Bowerstone, I noticed a Bard running towards us.

'Hey, it's you!' he cried excitedly. 'The Hero of Bower Lake!'

This got my attention. Had the news spread that quickly of my battle with Thag? Or had he just gotten me confused with someone else? The latter of the two was unlikely.

'Ronland's my name. I'm a Bard, see? And that's the song I'm working on. It's… well, it's my first one. I'm just starting out. Listen to this… "_The Hero went to Bower Lake and gave the Thag a belly ache!"_.'

_Well, at least it rhymes,_ I thought.

'Er, that's all I've got so far,' Ronland said, looking uncertainly at me. 'But maybe if I walk around Bowerstone with you I'll get some inspiration?' he added hopefully.

'Sure. Why not?'

He positively beamed. He reminded me of a child that had just found a huge Christmas present under the tree.

'Thank you!'

I nodded to him and walked into Bowerstone. Next minute I heard Storm whimper in pain then growl. I whipped around and saw what Storm was growling about. A villager had kicked Storm and yelled, 'You filthy animal!' at him, before he went and kicked him again. That made my blood boil.

I marched over to the man, well aware that Ronland was taking in everything I was doing, and slapped him that hard that he fell over backwards.

'What the hell was that for?' he demanded. Everyone that was around went quiet to watch what was happening.

'WHAT DO YOU THING IT WAS FOR, YOU IDIOT? YOU ATTACKED MY DOG, AND FOR WHAT REASON? HE WASN'T HURTING YOU! IF YOU EVER COME NEAR MY DOG AGAIN YOU _WILL_ REGRET IT!' I bellowed, before storming off towards the clock tower, with Ronland and Storm trailing after me.

Upon reaching the clock tower, my temper subsided and I looked around for Theresa. She was nowhere in sight, but then I heard her voice. Sadly, it was coming form the Seal.

_I have bad news,_ she said. _I'm afraid I'll be delayed for a while. In the mean time you should buy some new equipment and prepare for the challenges ahead. But you'll need money. If you need money, there are jobs to be found. I believe that the blacksmith has an opening._

'Or I could just steal it,' I said casually.

_If you must, came her reply,_ though she didn't seem too happy about it.

'Theresa, I was joking!' I told her. I couldn't believe that she fell for that. I wouldn't have the guts to steal.

Sighing, I turned to Ronland.

'Do you think you could give me a tour? I haven't been here in years.' I would prepare for my journey later.

He willingly agreed and showed me all the different shops in Bowerstone and told me some interesting history and facts about Bowerstone. Eventually Theresa arrived, so Storm and I left Ronland and went to meet her.

'I apologise for the delay,' Theresa said to me, once I was standing in front of her. 'Events are moving quickly indeed. Think about your life. All the places you have been, the people you have known, all the things you have done. How many moments, how many memories? Thag and his men – they had just as many, but now they have none… because of you. Come,' she added, walking down the street in the direction of the augments store. 'The world is better off without Thag – and certainly Bower Lake is in your debt. But to really see the impact of your actions, you need look no further than Bowerstone. It has changed much since you lived here – especially Old Town where you spent your childhood. Never forget, that even the simplest choice can have far reaching consequences.'

We came to a halt next to the augment store and I looked around. The street was quite deserted.

'Look,' said Theresa, pointing out to sea where a strange building could be seen. 'That is where Lucien is now, the Tattered Spire. The Spire was intended as a conjurer for all the magic in the world. Granting the kingdom ruler a power so great he could bend reality to his Will. On the day it was completed, the first wish made, a light bloomed inside though its nature could not be darker. Albion shattered. Centuries of civilization was wiped out in moments. Its people erased from existence. Some say this way the first wish, an end to a hollow and corrupt world and for a purer one to take its place.

'And now the Spire rises once again, by Lucien's hand,' concluded Theresa. 'Lucien found documents which foretold the coming of one who would stop him using the Spire. That is why your sister died… and that is why you will face him. The cards have shown me this. Here…' Theresa handed me some fate cards and I accepted them mutely. I now knew why that terrible night happened. 'Each of the three Heroes you see in the cards is a step on the hidden path to Lucien's downfall, and the life force of Heroes – Will itself – is the key to the Spire's power. As we speak, Lucien's agents' search the land. You must find the three Heroes before Lucien does… because you are the fourth; the one who will bring his downfall.'

I nodded my understanding.

'I have seen a vision of a holy ritual in Oakfield. Salvation, though bittersweet, is delivered by one of incredible strength. Speak to the Abbott of the Temple of Light and see what you can learn of the Pilgrim. The road to Oakfield is dangerous – good luck.'

'Thank you, Theresa,' I said, before heading to the Cow and Corset, Bowerstone's local tavern.

Once inside the tavern, I walked over to the barman and booked a room for four nights. I assumed that I would be ready to head to Oakfield by then. Walking to my room, I dumped my equipment on the floor before flinging myself on the bed, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:<strong> link on profile  
><strong>Written:<strong> June 2011  
><strong>Updated:<strong> 14 November 2012**  
>Beta:<strong> BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	3. Journey to the Pilgrim

**CHAPTER THREE: JOURNEY TO THE PILGRIM**

The next morning I woke at dawn to the Town Crier yelling, 'Wakey wakey! Its day breaky!', and went down stairs to get some breakfast. After breakfast, I headed out and went in search for a job. I eventually found one at the local blacksmith and spent the entire day working there, while Storm just laid about… lucky thing.

I spent the next day spending my well-earned money on items that would help me on my journey. The first thing I went and did was upgrade my weapons… just had to get rid of the crossbow and the rusty long sword. I ended up getting a steel long sword and an iron flintlock rifle, from the blacksmith. As I was leaving the blacksmith, I practically ran away from a man that came up to me and said; 'I had some seafood earlier… you know what that means? Let's find a bed!'

Sadly, that wasn't the end of those comments. I had lovesick men following me around all day, though I couldn't understand why. I went to Bit of Skirt for a new outfit (hot pants, thigh high boots and a corset) and they followed me. I went to Bowerstone Fruit and Veg Stall: they followed me. Potions in Motion, Bowerstone's Big Pile of Stuff and Fiction Burns: they followed me. Thankfully, I eventually lost them when I arrived back at my room at the tavern.

Sitting down on my bed, I pulled out the books I bought at Fiction Burns and I began to read them. I ended up reading _The Tattered Spire_, _Lord Lucien: A Biography_, and _Lucien the Lunatic_, finding out as much as I could on the Tattered Spire and Lucien. After pouring through the books for what felt like hours, I grabbed my bag and pulled out the five fate cards. Theresa taught me how to read fate cards years ago. I even had my own fate cards, which I kept with me at all times.

Anyway, I ended up putting _The Mage_ and _The Thief_ back into my bag, seeing as they didn't concern me, at the present time. Instead, I focused on _The Choice,_ _The Relic _and _The Pilgrim_. I chose to examine _The Pilgrim_ first, seeing as they were my main objective. Just by looking at the front of the card I found out the following:

The Pilgrim is the soul in search of spiritual truth and freedom. The white of the robes represents purity, while the red lining is sometimes seen as an expression of controlled anger. The open arms are a sign of both an open mind and a giving nature, though it is also interpreted at times as a desire for some unreachable goal. The branches that sprout in the background represent growth. Even though it is a positive card overall, the Pilgrim stands on water, which indicates uncertainty and a need for salvation.

'Hmm, I can see where the link between the Temple of Light and The Pilgrim,' I muttered to Storm. I managed to convince the barman into letting Storm stay in my room.

I flicked the card over and saw the Theresa had written on the back:

The Pilgrim; this Hero has Great Spirit and awesome strength... but it is not yet unleashed. The Pilgrim's path is to the North.

I didn't know what "_The Pilgrim's path is to the North"_ meant, but I knew what "_This Hero has Great Spirit and awesome strength... but it is not yet unleashed_" meant, and I didn't like the sound of it. It seemed as though I would have to convince whoever it was to join our cause and embrace their gift.

On the third day I decided to leave, seeing as I had everything I need. Going down the stairs, I went and paid for my accommodation. Once that was done, I headed for Old Town, the only way to get to Oakfield. I braced myself for what I might see, as I stopped at the gates leading to Old Town. Theresa said that it had changed, good or bad I did not know.

When I arrived in Old Town, the first thing I noticed was that it had indeed changed for the best. Gone was the dark, depressing town and it was replaced with a bright, happy town with gardens of different flowers, white little picket fences and stalls with not a beggar in sight.

Just as I was about to head further into town, a sheriff stopped me. At first I thought I was in trouble, even though I had done nothing wrong, until he said; 'Well, hello again! It's you! Wow, you've changed since you were last running around this place. But I recognise what's in those eyes: goodness, decency, and respect for the law!'

'It's good to see you too, Derek,' I said, smiling when I recognised who it was, 'but it seems I'm not the only one to have changed.'

'You're right about that. After you gave me those arrest warrants, I broke up Nicky the Nickname's whole crew, and Lord Lucien made me sheriff! Of course, then he disappeared…' He shrugged. 'But crime is way down, and urban renewal has transformed this neighbourhood into the most desirable district in Bowerstone.'

'I can see that,' I said, looking around again. It was hard to believe that this was the town I use to live in.

'Fantastic, isn't it? Anyway, as a good friend of the Sheriff, you'll find the shopkeepers will give you a discount on all goods and services. Of course, the same discount extends to that sister of yours, should she be in town.'

I put on a fake smile. I felt as though a cold hand had clutched my heart. It always happened when Rose was mentioned.

'Well, I won't take any more of your time,' said Derek, before he added, 'Now, stay out of trouble, won't you?'

'Me? Get into trouble?' I said mockingly, grinning up at him.

'You know what I mean!' he said, before walking away, chuckling.

I watched him walk out of sight before I continued down the street. I'd only taken several steps when Storm ran off down a side street barking. I tore after him, calling his name.

'Storm, come back! Come on, Storm!' I yelled, making people stare.

I soon realised where he was taking me; he was taking me to the one place I wasn't ready to go to yet… our shelter.

When we arrived there, I couldn't believe that this was where Rose and I use to live. Our shelter was gone and replaced with beehives and flowers. Storm barked gently to get my attention before he started to dig. Curious as to what he had found, I took out my spade and began to dig. The item that I unburied was a dirty, old diary. Picking it up and dusting as much as the dirt off as I could, I noticed that there was a boarder of roses around the diary, "diary" written in fancy letters in the middle of the cover. I recognised it at once. How could I not? Mother and Father had given it to Rose for her birthday before they died. Every day, Rose use to write in it.

I turned to the last entry that she wrote, which was written over the rough drawing of a castle, and began to read.

I managed to find a nice piece of charcoal this morning, so I can finally start writing again. I still haven't finished putting down the story about the warrior girl who fights the snow monsters. Sparrow always likes listening to that one - sends her right to sleep! It's not so easy for me.

Winter is getting colder and soon our shelter won't be anywhere near enough. We'll freeze to death if we don't find something better. And the family of travellers who let us stay in their caravan last winter haven't come back this year. It was nice having someone to look after us for a change.

If only we could find some secret passage into the castle... We're small enough that no one would even notice us. We'd be like ghosts, or like mice, hiding in the wall. We'd tiptoe out when everyone goes to bed and raid the larder. I bet they have so much food in there, they'd never even notice.

Bah, daydreaming isn't going to get us anywhere. You have to think of something, Rose. You're the big sister, remember?

By the end, I had tears flowing freely down my face and I didn't even try to stop them. I never thought about how Rose felt. I never knew that she felt a strong responsibility for me, even though I knew that she was protective of me.

I don't know how long I sat there for, with Storm trying to comfort me, but in the end I forced myself up and went to look at the stalls, buying all the necessary equipment, and getting fifty per cent off everything just like Derek said I would.

After I got everything I needed, including more dog treats for Storm, I headed towards Rookridge, the region that I would need to pass through in order to get to Oakfield. However, just as I was walking down a flight of stairs, towards the gate leading out of Bowerstone, I heard someone insulting me, but there was only one problem… there was nobody in sight.

'Tell me this: is it true that you don't know which way to hold a crossbow?' the voice insulted.

Okay, now I was getting annoyed. It took me another minute to locate the source, and it turned out to be a gargoyle.

'I heard that there was a prophecy about you… yeah, something about being… the worst marksmen of all time! Yeah, that was it! Ha ha ha!'

Growing tired of its taunts; I unbuckled my rifle and shot it before it could utter another syllable. It shattered and its remains fell to the ground, along with something else. I went over to its remains and pulled out a piece of parchment, which turned out to be a map with writing above it:

Ach, think you're a right smart arse, don't you? Well, you'll never find the Lost Gargoyle Treasure. Not in a million years. It's too well hidden in the river dungeon of the City of Stones. So there!

'Well, it can't be that well hidden, seeing as you gave me a map showing that the treasure is in Bowerstone Market under the Bowerstone Bridge,' I muttered, in half a mind to go back to Bowerstone and find the treasure, but I decided against it, but I made a mental note to keep an eye, and an ear, out for gargoyles throughout my journeys.

The road to Rookridge was uneventful, but when I arrived in the region and headed down the road, a man came running passed me yelling about bandits. I automatically drew my sword and continued down the path when a new voice met my ears, which was neither bandit nor gargoyle.

'He-ey, thank you, Bandits!' said the voice.

Up ahead was a carriage on its side with a couple of bodies hanging out of it. Beside the carriage was a tramp looking through the remains. When he caught sight of me, he paled dramatically.

'Oh, eh – hello – eh, this isn't what it looks like,' he stammered.

'Relax, friend. I'm not a guard or anything like that,' I said, continuing down the path and up a slight hill.

Walking along, Storm and I came to a purple flag with a skull-like symbol on it and what looked like a bull's skull on top of the flag post.

'I'm guess we are about to enter bandit territory,' I muttered to Storm.

I was about to walk past it when Theresa stopped me.

_Wait! Bandits!_

Frowning, I looked up and realised that she was right. On the cliff up ahead were bandits with their guns at the ready. Thankfully they hadn't seen me.

_Charge them and you'll be out numbered,_ she continued. _Why not dispatch them from here with your gun?_

I loved it when Theresa told me what to do as a suggestion… not, but I did as she said nevertheless.

With the bandit threat gone, I continued along the mountain path, fighting a group of six bandits before I came to the end and noticed a small camp with three bandits casually lying around a small campfire.

_Remember your gun. This could be over before they know it,_ said Theresa.

Rolling my eyes, I quickly dispatched them and made my way down the path into the camp. After a quick glace around and seeing nothing of value, I headed towards the Rookridge Bridge, when I noticed something in the cliff face. It was a giant bearded man's face of white marble. I walked over to have a closer look at the face when it suddenly yawned and moved, coming out of the rock. Startled, I jumped back. The face just looked at me with a bored expression on his face. It was then that I realised what he was. Theresa had told me all about the legendary Demon Doors.

'This world is so boring! I've been sitting here thousands of years and I've seen it all!' he drawled suddenly. 'Hey you! What's that furry thing bouncing up and down?' he added, catching sight of Storm.

'Um, my dog,' I replied.

'Can it do any tricks?'

'Yes.' I had taught Storm many tricks during my time at the Gypsy Camp.

'Make it do something fun,' the Demon Door ordered, 'anything to break this bitter monotony.'

'Okay… good boy, Storm!' I praised. Storm jumped and barked.

'Oh, how delightfully droll,' the Demon Door yawned. 'What else can he do?'

In answer to his question, I gave an enormous burp and Storm went and hid his snout.

'Ha ha. There's nothing like the simplistic pleasure of a dumb animal demeaning himself for my amusement!' I glared at it. 'More!'

Still glaring at it, for insulting Storm, I insulted the Demon Door and Storm went and relieved himself on the Demon Door.

'Well, I can certainly say, I've never seen that before. Another one!' said the Demon Door, clearly not bothered by the fact that something had just peed on him.

'Very well,' I said, doing a little jig and in response, Storm started to bunny-hop.

'That was almost worth waiting a few millennia for!' the Demon Door said _almost_ happily. 'If he can do another, I'll let you passed through.'

Straight away, I pretended to choke and fell gracefully to the ground, pretending to be dead; Storm mimicked me.

'Oh yes, very amusing, I have definitely seen it all now,' said the Demon Door. 'I think I'll take a nap now. A couple of hundred years should do it. The world should be a more interesting place by then, I hope.'

With that said the Demon Door split in half and revealed the portal to wherever.

Not even hesitating to think about what I was about to do, I walked through the portal and arrived at a place that the Demons and Spirits of the world called Memory Lane.

I walked along the path eventually arrived at an unlocked chest. Not paying attention to anything around me, I flung open the chest and found a Potion of Life. I closed the chests lid and drank the potion. It was only then did I realise what I was facing. I was facing the podium that Rose and I posed in front of for Barnum. I quickly ripped my eyes away from it and left Memory Lane. Who said all memories were good?

Upon leaving the Rookridge Demon Door, I walked down the path and was about to cross the bridge when I noticed that the middle was broken and three bandits stood on the other side.

'Ah look, another traveller. Want to get to Oakfield? You'll have to swim, lovely,' called one of the bandits.

'Ha ha ha, yeah jump!' said another.

'Jump! Jump! Jump!' chanted the first two bandits, before a third yelled, 'Dive!'

'What?' said the first two bandits.

'Sorry,' the third said quickly.

'You always have to be different!' said the second bandit angrily, before they started to argue.

I couldn't believe that bandits could be _so stupid_. Theresa must have agreed with me for she said, _For once the bandits are correct. The only way forward is down._

'Hey, what's the matter? Are you afraid of heights?' yelled the seconded bandit, when he looked up from the argument and seeing that I was standing in the same stop. 'What's the worst that can happen?' he added as I walked towards the middle.

'She could die!' exclaimed the third bandit. At least someone cared.

'Shut it!' barked the second.

Rolling my eyes, I picked up Storm and jumped into the water below. When Storm and my head's appeared back above the watery surface, I could hear the shocked voices of the bandits.

'I can't believe it… she jumped!' came the shocked voice of the third.

'Is she dead?' asked the first.

'Is she's dead? Of course she is! She bloody jumped! Nobody could survive that!' snapped the second.

Smirking, Storm and I swarm to land, where we heard someone yelling, 'Joey? Are you there?'

I came to shore with Storm and saw a Hermit yelling into a cave.

'Is something wrong, sir?' I asked, scaring him, as I ringed water out of my light brown locks.

'My son Joey's in there! He needs help!' the Hermit said, running over to me.

'So, go in and help him,' I said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'But, um… I'm a little scared to go in alone,' he mumbled. 'Maybe we could go in together? Please?'

I looked at him for a moment, thinking how he didn't deserve to be a parent - what kind of parent doesn't help their child cause they're afraid? -, before I unbuckled my rifle and shot it at a cliff without taking my eyes off the Hermit. As a result of my actions I scared the Hermit again. But I didn't care. The gargoyle I just shot was annoying me.

'Sure. I'll help,' I said, going to the cave entrance and waiting for him to enter.

'Ah, after you,' he said with a little bow, when he realised that I was waiting for him to enter.

'Aww, what a gentleman you are,' I said sarcastically, before walking confidently into the cave. Once inside, I took a quick glace around before comforting Storm, who was scared.

'Ah, it's lucky you happened by… I didn't dare go in by myself,' said the Hermit as we walked through the cave. 'You see, er… well, probably should have mentioned this but, eh…'

'Well, spit it out!' I snapped impatiently.

'There might be one or two Hobbes in here,' he said quickly.

I stopped abruptly, before turning to face him. Fire burning in my eyes, fuelled by anger.

'And you tell me this now!' I said furiously. 'Why didn't you tell me before? What would have happened if we met a Hobbe as soon as we entered the cave and I was unprepared? No, don't answer that!' I added as he was about to open his mouth to answer before I continued into the cave.

We walked in silence for about a minute before the Hermit started speaking again. I groaned.

'I'd always heard the stories, you know, that Hobbes carry off children and… and turn them into more Hobbes. But they're just stories, right?'

'For the sake of your son, I hope they are,' I said, more coldly than I intended as we entered a room full of bones, blood stained dirt, and a monk's body.

I drew my sword and walked over to the monk to see if, by some untold miracle, that he was still alive, but he wasn't. Next minute, I whipped around at a sound only to realise that it was the Hermit vomiting.

'Ah, I'm sorry. I… I've never seen anything like his before,' he said, wiping his mouth.

'And you think that I have?' I snapped, before adding, 'And that was another rhetorical question,' as he opened his mouth to answer once more, but another noise answer my last statement.

In my opinion, it was some sort of creature. Anyway, I started to move quietly down the tunnel, heading deeper into the Hobbe Cave, heading towards the sound.

'What was that?' the Hermit panicked, walking to-close-for-comfort behind me. 'We should check it out.'

I gave him a very hard look before telling him to shut up. Once I was sure he was going to be quiet, I continued towards the noise and came to some sort for mining area and saw three Hobbes bending over something. Moving quietly, having ditched the Hermit back in the tunnel, I got ready for my sneak attack. I was only a metre away when…

'Argh! Fight them off! Fight them off!' screamed the Hermit, alerting the Hobbes of our presence as he ran around the corner.

Cursing quietly, I rapidly defeated the Hobbes before turning to scold the Hermit.

'Oh, there disgusting!' the Hermit said, before I could speak, as he was looking down at the corpse the Hobbes had been eating. 'But they couldn't be… I mean, they couldn't have actually of been children, could they?'

'I don't know, but if you ever pull that little stunt again you will wish that it was you the Hobbes were eating!' I barked, before marching up a wooden walkway. Behind me I could hear the Hermit's pathetic voice.

'Erm, do you think this is safe? These walkways seem a little… rickety.'

Ignoring him, I continued along, only briefly stopping to shoot a gargoyle. After a few minutes of walking, we heard a scream; the scream of a young child.

'That's Joey! I can hear him! I'm coming son!' he yelled, running off before I could stop him.

'Bloody idiot! He's going to get himself killed – argh!'

A group of Hobbes jumped out of the barrels at Storm and I.

'I-hate-Hobbes!' I growled through clenched teeth as I slaughtered them. Storm barked in agreement as we ran after the Hermit. We found him trying to open a locked door. When we approached he turned to us.

'See if you can find another way in while I try and get this door open!' he ordered.

Normally I would argue with him about ordering me around, but seeing as a child safety was at risk, I didn't want to waste any more precious time. I headed back down the tunnel and would have walked passed a tunnel leading off the main one, had it not been for my loyal companion. Storm and I hurried along the tunnel, but we were too late. The boy had been turned into a Hobbe and attacked his own father. I killed the little Hobbe - he was no longer a child - as painlessly as I could, before I turned back to the bleeding Hermit.

'I was too late!' he gasped, letting the blood flow freely from the wound just above his heart. 'He was… they turned my son into… and I always told him that those stories were made up. They were true. Oh…' He fell to the ground, unbreathing.

I looked down at the body in front of me. I knew that I should have felt sorry for him, but I couldn't. If he had gone in earlier, Joey might have survived. The same if he had stopped his son going near this cave or whatever happened in the first place.

Theresa's urgent voice met my ears.

_You should get out of there. Head for the surface quickly!_

I didn't need to be told twice. I fought my way out of the cave killing small Hobbes, big Hobbes and even a few suicidal Hobbes. In the end, I came to a ladder. Putting Storm on my shoulders, like some sort of shall, I climbed the ladder, which led to the shelter of a rundown carriage house on the other side of the bridge!

Happy to be out of the Hobbe Cave, I walked out of the shelter and the voices of the bandits met my ears.

'I'm bored!' whined the third bandit. 'Can we go back now?'

I quietly walked up behind them.

'No, it's our job to guard the bridge,' answered the first.

'But it's broken! On one can cross it!' the third argued.

'I didn't say it was a hard job!' said the first, clearly getting annoyed.

'What I'd give for some excitement,' the second sighed, breaking off the argument between his companions.

'Yeah, like a nice clean fight! Sneaking up on someone from behind and throttling them!' the first bandit said wishfully.

'Hmm, I'd settle for less,' muttered the second.

Upon hearing this, I decided to have some fun. Still standing quietly and unnoticed behind the bandits, I concentrated on my Will and threw an invisible force at the second bandit, which pushed him off the edge of the bridge. The other two bandits jumped and whipped around. I swear the third bandit wet himself.

'Sorry, I just couldn't resist,' I laughed, as they gaped at me. 'What's wrong? Did you think I was dead?' When they didn't answer, I drew my sword. 'Anyway, I thought you said that you wanted "a nice clean fight"?'

Coming to their senses, the bandits drew their swords and charged at me. It was almost wasn't worth my time. I dispatched the both of them with two swings of my sword, before heading up the hill leading to Oakfield, muttering about how incompetent bandits were… not that it's a bad thing.

**-THE HAPPENINGS-**

Upon my arrival in Oakfield the next morning, I was greeted by Oakfield's sheriff.

'I didn't expect to see a new face today. Two new faces, even,' he said. 'Made it through without much trouble then, did you?'

'Just a few bandits and Hobbes, but that was it. Nothing I couldn't handle,' I replied cheerfully.

'Well listen, this town is a peaceful place, so stay out of trouble or you'll have me to deal with!' the sheriff warned.

'Yes, sir.'

'That said, welcome to Oakfield,' he said, before walking off.

'What a lovely welcoming,' I said sarcastically to Storm, who barked in agreement. 'Hmm, I wonder where the Temple of Light is.' I looked around for a sign.

Thankfully, I was able to find the local tavern, The Sandgoose, and found a monk who was able to give me directions. After thanking him, I headed out along the path he told me to take and it was then that Theresa began to talk to me.

_Oakfield is among the lusty regions of Albion. It owes its fertility to the Golden Oak, which lives for only a few decades before producing a single golden acorn. The monks of the Temple of Light replace this acorn and as the tree re-grows, so does the farms around. The Abbott is quiet nervous about this ritual, see what you can find out._

I wasn't able to say anything back to her for I was walking over the waterfall towards the Temple with the monks gave me curious looks. I was a metre away from the Temple when I heard people arguing from within.

'Father, the sacred texts say that only two monks can enter the cave, no one else,' said one of the monks.

'I'll not send my only child into unknown danger without protection. I will find an escort and that's the end of it!' the Abbott said firmly as I walked in.

'But… heh, hem,' said one of the monks as he noticed my presence.

'Ah, hello there, my child,' the Abbott greeted. 'I wonder… Brothers, leave us. Let me take a look at you for a moment… erm… armed… quite imposing… but I can't just send anyone in there. Heh… quite impressive, but… no, I think not. You looked imposing alright, but I can't trust our community's survival to a complete stranger.'

'How would I be able to prove myself, Father?' I asked politely.

'Perhaps if you built up a reputation I'd be more inclined to trust you,' the Abbott replied.

'Any ideas on how I could do that?' I asked, hoping it would be something quick and simple.

'Yes. Rookridge has been having a horrible time with bandits lately. Why don't you go to the tavern and see if you can do anything about them? That would be a good start.'

'Yes, Father,' I said, before I turned and left. So much for being quick and simple, but I wasn't surprised. Nothing in my life is simple.

_The blessing must go forth if you're to find the Pilgrim. You must gain the Abbott's favour, _said Theresa.

I didn't even bother to tell her that I knew this already. Instead, I just continued to walk down the path that lead to the tavern, throwing a rubber ball ahead of me every now and then for Storm to fetch.

Once at the tavern, I pocketed the ball and walked inside, looking around for anyone that needed help. It wasn't long before I found someone who looked very familiar.

'Do you need help with something?' I asked as I walked over to the table he was sitting at.

He looked up at me to answer, but the moment he saw who I was his face broke out into a smile.

'Well, wrap me in pigskin and call me a sausage! Look who it is! It's me! Barnum! From Bowerstone, remember? You helped me with my picture taking business!' he cried out happily.

'I remember you, Barnum,' I smiled. 'So, how's the picture taking business?'

'It never took off, still gamplussed about that one,' he shrugged. 'Anyway, that was a long time ago; lots of exciting adventures since then. Look at you now, all grown up! A proper adventurer too! I bet that sister of yours is really proud!'

The cold hand was back, but I ignored it and asked Barnum about what was happening in his life.

'Me? I'm in a bit of a custard, right now… and it was all going so well,' he answered. 'I made the deal of the century just the other day. This wonderfully strange fellow sold to me the bridge in Rookridge. Cost me every last piece of gold I had, but a thing like that pays for itself, what with all the trade tolls and everything! Only now the bally things fallen to pieces, and no one can get close enough to reconstructify it. Bandits, you see. Bunch of sprockless rotters! Probably saw them on your way here. Keep popping up all over the place, they do. You couldn't give them a proper seeing to, could you?' he added desperately. 'For old time sake? Oh, I'd be positively ambidextrous if you would. You can even have my old thesaurus. I know it by heart anyway.'

'Of course I will help, Barnum, my old friend,' I replied.

'Wondrous! I knew that I could count on you, old friend! Please be careful though!' he said. 'These villains are a dangerous lot! The guards haven't had much luck, but with you on board I know that it will turn out spiffingly. The gold will be rolling in, in no time!'

Smiling to myself, regarding Barnum's enthusiasm, I headed back to Rookridge to deal with the bandits.

Once in Rookridge, I followed two bandits back to their hideout, which turned out to be the old Rookridge inn. Unfortunately, the bandits were ready for me. The moment Storm and I entered the inn, the doors behind us swung shut and the bandit leader told the other bandits to get me.

I quickly located the leader and went for him, but I found my path blocked by his gang. Unfortunately, this meant he was able to escape while I was busy with the other bandits. Cursing, I ran onto the balcony and saw him in the distance standing on the railway. I'd give him one thing, he could move fast.

'You think you're gonna catch me? Why do you think they call me Dash, stupid?' he yelled. 'I could out run the guards before I was out of nappies! What chance have you got? The last idiot that tried to chase me went blue in the face and keeled over, and I was already miles away. I could shoot your smug nugle all day long. Sorry, scum, I've got to dash.' He then ran off with me running straight after him.

Chasing after him, I had to deal with a number of his cronies, before I ran off the rail-lines and into a group of more bandits… literally. I ran into them with that much force that I fell over backwards. The bandits smiled nastily down at me, while Storm readied himself to attack anyone that went at me.

'You still there?' asked Dash.

I looked up and saw him standing several meters away.

'You're wasting your time, you drowsy slug!' he continued. 'Rookridge is mine, you hear! I'll use your blood to paint the sign with my name on it!'

'Good plan; there's just one problem. How are you going to do it when you are dead?' I said, before focusing on my Will and electrocuting the bandits that surrounded me. By the time I had picked myself off the ground, Dash was gone again.

_The Abbott better choose me after this!_ I thought angrily.

I ran after him, only stopping to fight even more bandits - I swear, they're as bad as those bloody giant beetles! - and eventually, I had him trapped, inside the bandits' fortress on top of some Old Kingdom ruins. Storm was underneath him barking and growling.

Taking out my rifle, I lined him up and pulled the trigger, then watched as his body fell to the ground with a thud. I walked over to him and took his goggles as proof of what I had done. Standing back up, I noticed a chest. After breaking open its lock, I found one hundred gold - which I obviously stashed in my own money bag - and bandit clothing.

Seeing that it was getting late, I hurried back to the Sandgoose and found Barnum in the same place as I left him. He looked at me expectedly, for my facial features would reveal neither succuss nor failure. However, in the end, I smiled and showed him Dash's goggles.

'Ah, the Hero returns triumphant! A stupendous success! Jolly well done!' he said joyfully. 'Of course, it turned out that those deeds weren't entirely genuine, so the whole thing isn't going to turn out quiet as plannified. Still, at least it's not me that has to fix the bridge now. Okay, so I might be broke, but I'll bounce back, always do. Anyway, here's my trusty thesaurus, as promised. You never know when you'll be caught in a lexicological quandary,' he finished cheerfully, handing me the thesaurus, before saying goodbye and leaving.

I just stood there hoping he would be alright and wondering what a lexicological quandary was. When I snapped out of it, I was about to put the thesaurus and Dash's goggles in my bag when I noticed something sticking out of the thesaurus. I pulled it out and felt as though I was going to cry. It was the picture of Rose and me posing for the picture box. Flipping the picture over, I saw that Barnum had written on the back.

I thought that you might want this, free of charge.

Thanks for your help!

Barnum

'No, thank you, Barnum,' I muttered, looking down at Rose's face. Sighing, I put the photo carefully in my bag and went to the barman to see it I could get a room seeing as it was nighttime. I would see the Abbott in the morning.

**-THE HAPPENINGS-**

The next morning, I awoke at dawn and headed back to the Temple of Light. The Abbott was waiting for me when I arrived.

'It's you!' he said joyfully when I came to a halt in front of him. 'I prayed for your return! I heard about what you did in Rookridge. I think you could be of great use to us. Come, walk with me a while.' I followed him out of the Temple and down the path. 'Now, nourishing the Golden Acorn is done with holy water from the Wellspring of Light, but the Spring is located in a nearby cave, which is said to be quite dangerous. Our sacred texts say only two monks must enter the cave. The strongest and a second of the Abbott's choosing. Obviously this concerns me, especially since our strongest monk is my own child! So instead of a second monk, I have decided to send a protector of the first… and that's you – if you are interested.'

'Sure, I'll do it. Just tell me where to go,' I replied, noticing that the Abbott seemed to relax when I agreed to do it.

'The cave is just at the end of this road,' he said, stopping at the edge of the waterfall. 'You probably passed it on your way here. Our strongest monk shall be waiting be waiting for you. Now, I must gather the others and prepare for the blessing.'

Nodding to him, I hurried down the path.

_Our first Hero awaits us, even if they do not yet realise it,_ said Theresa.

As I approached the Wellspring Caves, I could hear someone singing:

'Down by the reeds,

A twisted path leads,

To banshees who breathe out,

A cold winter breeze.

Nobody knows,

Nobody sees,

The Sirens of Oakvale.

Down by the reeds,

Swim the Sirens of Oakvale,

Out to the seas.

Down by the reeds,

Float the souls left unbroken by balverines.

Down by the reeds,

Right-blooming weeds embrace those who go dancing,

In sad moon dreams.

Down by the reeds…'

I rounded the corner and saw a big, strong girl with reddish-brown dreadlocks wearing a monks robe, sitting on top of a pillar. I knew that I had found the Pilgrim.

* * *

><p><strong>Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:<strong> link on profile  
><strong>Written:<strong> 12 June 2011  
><strong>Updated:<strong> 14 November 2012**  
>Beta:<strong> BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	4. The Pilgrim

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE PILGRIM**

'Ah, I knew my lovely singing voice would bring the crowd,' the Pilgrim said, catching sight of me, before taking a swing of her drink and jumping down to meet us. 'So, you're my escort then? My father said you'd be coming by.' She then turned her attention to Storm when he came up to greet her. 'Hey there, boy! Oh, you're a strong handsome fellow, aren't you? I'll feel better having you in that cave, yes I will!' She then turned her attention back to me.

'I'm Sparrow, by the way,' I said. 'And you just met my dog, Storm.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you,' she replied. 'I'm Sister Hannah. Some people call me Hammer when they think they're being clever… they're not. But I can't do anything since monks make a solemn vow never to bash anyone's face in. Did my father mention that?'

'No, but I kind of figured it out for myself.'

'Yeah. Whatever fighting's to be done in there, it's all yours,' Sister Hannah said somewhat sadly, before picking up a huge jug.

_We require a Hero, not a pacifist monk. We'll need her to find a reason to fight,_ said Theresa, before Sister Hannah turned to me, as we walked towards the Caves' entrance, and said: 'I don't mind telling you, I'm a little envious. You get all the excitement while I have to carry this bloody thing like some common mule! I mean, look at it! It's enormous! Golden or not, how much water does a bloody acorn need?' Shaking her head, she added, 'After you,' before we entered the Wellspring Caves.

One thing I could say about the Wellspring Caves was that it seemed to be more welcoming than the Hobbe Cave, but that didn't mean that I would let my guard down. After all… looks could be deceiving. Just look at me, for example. Most people think that I'm a helpless little girl just because I'm slim and fragile looking. Anyway, Sister Hannah didn't seem to share my thoughts, she seemed quite fascinated by the cave.

'It's amazing when you think about it,' Sister Hannah began. 'No one else has been in here for maybe a hundred years. Well, no monks anyway. I guess an adventurer or two could have come in – but if they made it out alive, I didn't hear about it. Hmm, anyway… hey, don't you wonder off now, boy!' she added as Storm went ahead of us. 'Stay with us, where it's safe!'

'Don't worry, Sister Hannah,' I said soothingly. 'Storm's senses are quite keen, he'll be all right.'

She didn't look convinced.

We continued to walk through the cavern in silence, when we came to a large opening with a thin, ragged, zigzagged path that led to the opposite side of the room, above a dark fog pit. Most people would be looking down at the path, to make sure they didn't fall into the pit, but not Sister Hannah… she was looking up at the ceiling.

'Look up there,' she said to me.

I did as she said and saw a number of bright blue balls of light.

'They're lovely,' Sister Hannah continued. 'I think they're called wisps, souls of the dead that never left this world. It's actually rather sad, isn't it?'

I didn't answer. For some reason, I had a funny feeling about them, as though they were there for a reason.

'Watch your step, doggie. Looks a bit step in here,' Sister Hannah said as we headed down the path.

Once we were inside the other cavern, Sister Hannah spoke again as we walked down its dark hall.

'Do you reckon we'll run into anything nasty in here? I mean a dark cave is one hell of a place for a holy spring, especially for an order of pacifists,' she said, before continuing without waiting for an answer. 'You know… I've heard of monks in the north that believe to transcend violence you have to understand it first. So instead of praying, they train to fight everyday. They think that's the path to inner peace. Sometimes I wonder if the bloke who foundered the Temple of Light believed that. Or what if I had been adopted by the warrior monks, instead of my dad? My life would be completely different right now. Exactly the same person, just change where I was brought up and I'd get totally different beliefs, and it that's true, our beliefs aren't really worth a toss, are they?' Yet again, I didn't have a chance to answer. 'Yet even though I know that… I still can't imagine ever breaking my vows.'

It took all my strength not to snort at Theresa's next comment.

_She's quite insightful…for a monk. But this pledge of peace will not do. It is not the time for peace!_

Due to my silence, due to listening to Theresa, Sister Hannah interpreted my silence the wrong way.

'It must seem a bit stupid to you,' she muttered. 'I mean, it seems a bit stupid to me.'

I did not answer her as we walked into a central chamber. True, I found worshipping things stupid, but that was me, and I was not about to admit to it.

'Alright, this should be the central chamber,' Sister Hannah said, looking around. 'Wow… I've never seen anything like this… ever! Now,' she said, snapping back to the reason why we were there, 'according to my father, we need to go through these three doors in order to collect the water. Putting weight on the pressure plates will open the doors. This should be the first one.' She walked over and standing on a pressure plate.

The moment she stood on the pressure plate, the gate began to open.

'There you go,' said Sister Hannah. 'The plates require more and more weight as we go on. Luckily, I've got something unbelievably heavy right here. All we have to do is add a bit of water from the fountain in the room up ahead; at least it should be in the room up ahead,' she added, following me through the now opened doorway.

We didn't speak again until we reached another large opening with a thin, ragged, zigzagged path that lead to the opposite side of the room, above a dark fog pit.

'Steep in here as well! This cave really is quite dangerous!' Sister Hannah said.

Luckily, she didn't see me roll my eyes. I bet she hadn't even been in that many caves.

'Not that I've been in many caves,' she said, proving my theory. 'I bet you have, haven't you? Probably found all sorts of interesting things, treasure and that,' she continued, but I wasn't listening anymore. Instead, I was looking up. Just like in the other cavern opening, this one too had wisps. Something about them made me nervous. Why? I do not know.

'What do you reckons down there, in the dark, down the bottom?' Sister Hannah wondered aloud, referring to the dark fog pit. She hadn't noticed that I hadn't heard a word that she had been saying. 'Bodies, maybe? Bones? All the poor buggers who have taken a bad step?'

'Or have been knocked off the edge by something.' I muttered. My mind was still on the wisps.

'What was that?'

'Nothing,' I lied, not wanting to worry her.

We eventually came to the first room the spring was in.

'Now, there are two plates in this room,' explained Sister Hannah, wading through the water, that filled the room, and over to the fountain. I followed her with Storm swimming behind me. 'It will take both of us to get the water flowing,' she continued. She was now standing next to the fountain. 'I stand here so I can catch it, and you need to stand on that one,' she added, pointing to a plate next to her.

I waited until she was bending down on her plate with the jug at the ready, before I stood on the one next to her, praying that I would be heavy enough to work it. The moment I stood on the pressure plate, water came out of the fountain and fell neatly into the jug.

'Oh yeah, I can feel this thing getting even heavier,' Sister Hannah groaned as the water began to fill up the jug. 'I really hope they find someone else to do this next time. Mind you, I'll be an old lady by then, so I'm probably off the hook. You know, this is probably going to be the highlight of my life. "The day I carried a jug through a cave". Hardly epic poem stuff, is it?'

'No, it isn't,' I agreed absentmindedly, thinking that she was likely to make it in to poems as the Hero of Strength, even though she didn't know that she was special yet.

'Did you hear something?' Sister Hannah asked suddenly.

'No,' I said slowly, looking around before looking down at Storm, who was currently laying down at my feet, unconcerned with everything going on around him.

'Probably just my imagination,' said Sister Hannah, before glancing at the fountain. The water was no longer running. 'Right, I reckon that's all the water we will get from that one.'

Together the three of us made out way back to the central chamber, but when we arrived at the opening with the wisps our troubles began.

I was right to think that the wisps would be trouble, for as we walked out onto the path, many wisps fell down into the path and hollow men took there place.

'I didn't know they did that!' said Sister Hannah, taking a step back. 'They must be trying to protect the water…'

I ran at the advancing enemies. All my blows were quick and precise; shattering hollow men bones and dust everywhere. Thinking that I had destroyed them all, I headed back to Sister Hannah, but that wasn't a good idea. Before I had even taken a step, a hollow man appeared behind me and knocked me off the edge of the path, before running at Sister Hannah and Storm. Sister Hannah cried out as I went over the edge. Fortunately, I was able to grab onto the edge of the path to stop me falling into the dark pit. I quickly pulled myself back onto the path and turned to see Storm trying to fight off the hollow man and protect Sister Hannah. I unsung my rifle and took aim, then pulled the trigger and destroyed the final hollow man.

I walked more carefully back to Sister Hannah and Storm, but no hollow men attacked.

'Thank goodness you are all right!' exclaimed Sister Hannah, when I stopped in front of her as I fought off an overjoyed Storm.

'It will take more than hollow men to get rid of me,' I said, smiling at her, before motioning to her to follow me.

'Anyway, you were fantastic!' said Sister Hannah. 'Those things didn't stand a chance! Have you ever fought them before?'

'No, that was my first time,' I said over my shoulder.

'Really? It sure looked like you had fought them before!' Sister Hannah said sounding very impressed. 'You must be a very fast learner!'

I only shrugged as we walked into the central chamber; before I turned and looked back down the path we just came from, plus looking around for wisps and hollow men.

'I don't see any wisps now, and no hollow men followed us,' said Sister Hannah, doing the same thing as me. 'Guess we're safe in here. Alright, second door, second plate.' She walked over to the second plate and opening the gate.

'I'm glad I have you with me,' Sister Hannah said, as we walked to the second chamber. 'What if you weren't here? How in the world would two defenceless monks get through this place alive? It doesn't make any sense! I'd give anything to be rid of this stupid vow!' she added bitterly.

_Promising,_ said Theresa, but I didn't agree!

Okay, I agreed that we had a chance to get Sister Hannah to fight, but I didn't like the way Sister Hannah said that she would "give anything." For when that is said, Fate will take something you would miss dearly away from you. Not convinced? Look at what happened to Rose and me. We use to say that too!

'Well, it's a good thing you're here anyway,' Sister Hannah said, bringing me back to reality. 'Let's just get on with it. The room ought to be up ahead, ought to be the same as before.'

She was correct. We arrived at the next chamber in no time and, to my dismay, saw that more wisps covered the ceiling.

'Right here's the next one,' said Sister Hannah, being oblivious to the wisps. 'I'll stand by the fountain same as before, and the other pressure plate is up those stairs.'

Not liking the idea of Sister Hannah being that far away from me with wisps around, I told Storm to stay with her. I moved quickly up the stairs and went and stood on the pressure plate, keeping my eye on both Sister Hannah and the wisps.

'Ah, brilliant. Just have to wait till this thing stops running,' said Sister Hannah. 'You'd think that they would make this thing with a flat bottom in case you wanted to have a rest! But as it is, it would just tip over and then where would we be?'

'Then please, don't let it fall over,' I begged.

'I won't… Oh bugger! Here they come!' exclaimed Sister Hannah as the wisps came back down to earth.

Groaning, I jumped off the podium I was standing on and bashed all three of the hollow men heads together, before I went back up the stairs to take my place once more. Meanwhile, Sister Hannah was asking, 'Can you kill something that's already dead?'

'In the case of hollow men, I'd say yes,' I answered, before groaning once more, jumping down and destroying three more hollow men that had appeared. I then walked back up the podium.

I don't know how many times I did that process over and over again, until I remembered Will. I was practically kicking myself as I sent blades flying at the new hollow men that had appeared.

'Wow, I've never seen someone do that before!' exclaimed Sister Hannah. 'Keep using Will like that and we'll be through here in no time!'

Of course, she was correct. Me using Will instead of melee was much quicker and in no time Sister Hannah was saying, 'Full, back to the central chamber then! There should be only one room left to go, so we're nearly finished!'

_That's often the point where the ground falls out from underneath your feet. Be cautious!_ Theresa warned, but I had never needed her advice less. It was clear that the hollow men didn't want us to leave alive which meant there had to be other creatures lurking somewhere if they failed.

Sister Hannah and I didn't speak to each other on the way back to the central chamber for we were both lost in our own thoughts. Even Storm seemed to be lost in thought for he to was abnormally quiet. However, when we re-entered the central chamber, our thoughts were interrupted by a loud, but muffled noise. Naturally, I automatically drew my sword and looked around.

'What in the world was that?' asked Sister Hannah, pausing on her way to the third pressure plate. 'Are you ready for whatever that was?'

'A better question would be, "is it ready for me?"' I said, sword still drawn.

Sister Hannah glanced over at me before standing on the pressure plate, and for some reason, the gate only opened a little bit. It was big enough for me to roll underneath, if I wanted to, but Sister Hannah wouldn't fit with the jug.

Before Sister Hannah or I could do anything, Storm ran under the gate and disappeared down the cavern.

'Where on earth - Hey! Come back! Who knows what's on the other side!' Sister Hannah yelled after him. 'You think his alright?' she added to me when Storm didn't come back.

'Of course, Storm can take anything on!' I said in a confident, but convincing voice. However, it wasn't Sister Hannah that I was trying to convince, it was me. I could not lose Storm; I would sacrifice anything to save him, if I had to.

A few more minutes passed before either of us spoke again.

'Okay, I'm getting worried now,' said Sister Hannah.

'I'm getting worried…' I stopped. I had seen something in the distance on the other side of the door.

Wondering why I had stopped talking, Sister Hannah looked in the same direction to see what I was looking at and she soon saw that I had seen Storm running towards us.

'What you got there?' Sister Hannah asked Storm as he ran back under the gate and dropped something in front of him. 'Oh, that is disgusting!' she said when she saw that the object was a hollow man's head.

Storm's head dropped a bit and when Sister Hannah saw this she quickly said, 'Oh no. But you a good dog for attacking him. Who's a good boy? Who tears the heads off hollow men? Is it you? Is it you, boy?'

Storm barked and waged his tail at her.

Smiling, Sister Hannah turned to me and said, 'Quite a companion you've got. Remind me never to let him lick me again.' She turned back to the pressure plate to try it again, and… succuss, it finally opened.

While she was doing that, I quietly praised Storm myself and gave him a dog treat and Elixir - for any unseen injuries and to help with his breath -, before I went through the open doorway.

'Right, we've got one more room to go through, and then we should be finished,' Sister Hannah said, following me. 'Just don't get to far ahead though. I don't know what made that noise and I'm not keen to find out.'

I only nodded and re-drew my sword so I would be ready for anything.

We entered yet another room but as we did, the gates at both the entrance and exit shut and locked themselves before all these hollow men appeared. Sighing I started to fight all of the hollow men off once more.

'That will teach them to come back to life!' Sister Hannah said happily as I defeated the last of them, but her happiness soon disappeared as a big, headless hollow man appeared in the middle of the room. 'Oh my… you can get us out of here, can't you?'

I only nodded and drew my rifle. I would not fight this hollow man with a melee weapon for I had just seen it use electric shock and it would be unlikely for it to shoot lighting bolts at me if I wasn't at close range.

Anyway, I quickly, but silently went behind it and started shooting. It paused briefly before heading in the direction of where the bullets came from. Over and over again, I snuck behind it and shot it before I had finally destroyed the bloody thing.

Moments after I had destroyed the headless hollow man, Sister Hannah spoke to me.

'Wow that was amazing! You killed the lot of them! Whew! I was really worried for a moment there! Well, for several moments. I… thank you. You were brilliant!'

'Thank you,' I said. 'On we go, then!' I added, leading the way through the doorway that had opened once more.

Upon arriving in the final room, and after a quick check for wisps, Sister Hannah and I swiftly went to the relevant pressure plates.

'Lords of Light, bless this water,' began Sister Hannah. 'So we may give rise to new life once more. As new life rises, so shall we -' she broke off abruptly and looked at the gate at the end of the chamber.

At first I wondered why she stopped and looked at the gate, but then I saw it open and a monk came running out.

'Sister Hannah…' he panted.

'Brother Robin! What is it?' asked a bewildered Sister Hannah, and she wasn't the only one that was confused.

'It's your father… one of Lucien's men. He is holding him hostage at the Temple. He's got a gun!' said Brother Robin.

Sister Hannah dropped the jug, spilling water everywhere, and ran up the path to the exit, only stopping to break a huge hammer off the statue next to the exit while yelling out to me. 'I have to save my father! Come on, we have to go to the Temple!'

During the yelling, Theresa spoke to me.

_One of Lucien's agents has gone to the Temple. Go after her!_

At first I wondered why she told me to go after her, but when I looked around I realised that Storm and I were alone in the final chamber. Cursing quietly, I ran out of the room after Sister Hannah, and arrived at the edge of the cliff that over looked the Temples paddock. In the distance, I could see Sister Hannah running up the path towards the Temple.

I hastily jumped down the cliff and ran out of the paddock, up to the Temple. As I got closer to the Temple, I heard voices. Two of them I recognised.

'Father, are you okay?' questioned Sister Hannah's voice.

'He's one of Lucien's men…' replied the Abbott's voice.

'You're coming with me, or he dies!' said a rough male's voice that I didn't recognise.

'Like hell I am! You let him go, before I break you in half!' Sister Hannah replied angrily.

The moment I heard her say that, I quickened my pace, but I knew that it would be too late. The gun shot that followed confirmed what I thought.

'NO!' came the agonising scream of Sister Hannah.

'Don't make me kill you too!' said Lucien's Agent.

Just as I arrived at the entrance of the Temple, I watched as Sister Hannah swung her hammer and killed her enemy before she fell to her knees beside her father's body.

'Father!' she sobbed angrily. 'I could have stopped him! You idiot! You stupid fool! I could have stopped him before he…' She was unable to finish her sentence. Instead, she sat there crying hysterically.

I just stood at the entrance helplessly, wishing that I was able to help her, but I knew that I couldn't. Another thing that I knew was that she would now be free of her vow.

Turning around, thinking of going back to the Wellspring Caves to get the jug of Holy Water (or what was left of it), I came face to face with the now miserable monks of the Temple of Light. None of them stopped me as I walked away to get the jug of holy water

**-THE HAPPENINGS-**

The next morning, I attended the Abbott's funeral and the Golden Acorn ritual. The Abbott was to be buried under the Golden Acorn.

'I'm sorry, Father,' Sister Hannah said sadly as she knelt next to her father's grave. 'Not that I broke my vow. I'm sorry I didn't break it sooner. I never did fit in at this place…we both knew that. And now, I'm making a vow. Lucien will die for what he did to you! I won't break this one!'

'Sister Hannah, the blessing…' Brother Robin said gently.

'You do it,' she replied bitterly.

Brother Robin obliged.

'As new life rises, so shall we. As the seed returns to the earth, so do we all.'

The monks then all turned and left the clearing.

'Is that it then?' Sister Hannah yelled after them furiously. 'My father is gone and the Golden Oak is flourishing again. So life now goes on like before, does it?'

At that moment Theresa appeared in blue light and walked over to Sister Hannah.

'The other monks may believe that, but your eyes have been opened,' she said, coming to a halt in front of Sister Hannah.

'Where did you come from? Who are you?' asked a startled Sister Hannah, looking quickly over at me, but when she saw that I was undisturbed by Theresa's sudden appearance, she relax a little.

'I am someone who can tell you much about Lucien. Where he is, what his plans are and how you can gain revenge… if you will listen,' replied Theresa.

'I want to know everything!' Sister Hannah said hastily.

'Then come with me, Sister Hannah.' Theresa held out her hand.

'Call me Hammer!' replied Sister Hannah, taking Theresa's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:<strong> link on profile  
><strong>Written:<strong> 12 June 2011  
><strong>Updated:<strong> 14 November 2012**  
>Beta:<strong> BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	5. The Life of a Hero

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE LIFE OF A HERO**

'Call me Hammer!' replied Sister Hannah, taking Theresa's hand.

The moment Hammer took Theresa's hand, they both disappeared in shimmering blue light leaving Storm and I by ourselves.

_I have taken Hammer to the Guild,_ said Theresa. _You've done well, Hero. You have gathered the first of the three Heroes, and we are now one-step closer to defeating Lucien's plans. However, it will take some time for Hammer to overcome her grief, and longer to explain her role in Lucien's downfall. Perhaps this would be a good time to upgrade your equipment. I believe there is a small sale in Bowerstone. It may be well worth the visit. I will call you when Hammer is ready._

'You're the boss,' I muttered, chucking Storm a treat. 'Come on, boy. Let's head back to Bowerstone.'

Just as we were about to leave the clearing, the new Abbott of the Temple of Light came over to us.

'Where is Sister Hannah?' he asked.

'She's gone, and she won't be coming back to the Temple for a while,' I answered.

'Yes, our grief over the Abbott's death is hard, but it must be even harder for her,' he said sadly, before handing me something. 'I thought you might like this. It's a leaf from the Golden Oak, to show everyone what you have done for us.'

'Thank you,' I replied.

The new Abbott gave me a small bow, before heading back to the Temple of Light. After a closer look at the golden leaf, I pocketed it and as a last minute decision, I decided to remain in Oakfield to have a better look around, but before I did that, I need to get a job for my money bag, even with all the gold I had found, was too light for my liking.

To do this, I went to the notice board outside the Sandgoose to see if there were any jobs, and I was in luck Fred the farmer was looking for someone to cut their family's firewood. Upon reading this, I headed in the direction of the mill and the house next to it. When I arrived, I knocked on the door and a little girl with blonde curls and bright blue eyes answered.

'Hi, sweetie. Is Fred around?' I asked.

The little girl nodded before yelling out, 'DAD!'

Fred, hearing his daughter's call, came downstairs and over to the front door.

'Hi, Fred, my name's Sparrow. I'm here about the job,' I said.

'Sparrow? As in the adventurer that got rid of the bandit leader Dash in Rookridge, and helped with the Golden Oak ritual?' asked Fred.

'The one and only.'

'Then you have the job. The wood is out the back.'

'Okay, thanks. I'll start straight away.'

I headed out to the back of the house and when I saw the woodpile, I nearly had a heart attack. The amount of wood that was there - it would take me hours! However, I reminded myself that I had time, so I began chopping.

Over and over again I picked up the wood, chopped it down the middle, then picked up another and did the process again. One thing I could say about wood chopping was that it was absolutely and positively boring. It was that boring that I lost track of what I was doing and started daydreaming about everything and anything that involved excitement – and before I knew it, I had finished; it was also nine o'clock at night. I had been working none stop for twelve hours without knowing it.

Groaning, I went and picked up Storm, who was asleep, and headed to the Sandgoose to see if there was a room for the night.

After twelve hours sleep, I went back to Fred to claim my pay. Turned out that with all the work I had done yesterday, I had earned the title of a level four woodcutter, according to Fred. Anyway, I took my well-earned ten thousand and seventy gold pieces and headed to the stalls. At the produce stall, I bought the usual fruit and vegies, before I went to the other two stalls outside the Sandgoose. Seeing that the weapon stall was having a twenty-five per cent sale, I hurried over to purchase some more ammo. After that, I went to the clothing stall and picked up some more dog treats for Storm and I was about to leave when a certain perfume caught my eye. I picked it up and looked at it closely. It was labelled "Eau D'Hobbe". Opening the bottle, I smelt it and realised it smelt exactly like a Hobbe. Bottling it, I walked to Martin, the clothing vendor, and handed over the money – he hesitated.

'Um, are you sure that you want that… particular perfume to wear? 'Cause not many citizens like that perfume,' Martin said hesitantly.

I laughed.

'Don't worry. I only plan on using it when I try to sneak past Hobbes to hide my scent,' I replied.

'I haven't heard of anyone doing that before, but good luck with it!' Martin said excepting the money before adding, 'Listen, you couldn't do us a favour, could you?'

'Depends what the favour is,' I replied, putting away my purchase.

'Well, you see my friend Sara is a sculptor and she has been looking for someone to make statues of, and I was thinking that you would be a good candidate seeing as you are a young and very attractive adventurer. In return, her sculptures would create renown for you,' he said, making a very persuasive case.

'Sure, why not? It could be fun. Where can I find her?'

'Thank you, Adventurer! Just follow this road and you'll find her. You can miss it!'

I headed in the direct that Martin pointed and soon found Sara the Sculptor.

'Hi, Sara?' I said, making sure that I was talking to the right person.

'Yes, that's me,' she replied, not looking up form what she was doing.

'I'm Sparrow. Martin sent me to modal for you.'

Now she was giving me her full attention.

'Did he now? Let me take a look at you!' she suddenly commanded. I slowly spun around for her. 'An adventurer! Why didn't I think of this before? What better way to encapsulate the struggle between brutal struggle and enlightening intellect? And such a remarkable physiognomy – I shall immortalise you at once!' she declared happily, ushering me on to a podium. 'Our goal is nothing less than the creation of life… in animating the inanimate and to insufflate with soul. But I need your help. You must strike a pose long enough for me to draw a mental sketch, and only stop when I tell you to. Now lets the virtuosity commence.'

I briefly thought over how I would pose and decided to pose as someone blowing a kiss.

The moment I started posing, Sara started to take in every detail of my body looking from me, to the block of stone she had and back to me again. I don't know how long this went on for, but she eventually said that I could stop and when I jumped down she cried out;

'Bravo! The ideal has become real! You have reached into the embers of the ephemeral and pulled out the fire within. You can leave now,' she added. 'I must work on the statue. I shall call it, "The Sematrics of Stillness". It should be ready next time you pass through.'

I then left Sara to her work, not sure if I liked her or not, and I decided that I might as well head to Bowerstone.

The trip to Bowerstone was even more eventful than the trip to Oakfield, okay no, they were probably the same, but I'll let you decide. Anyway, as I entered Rookridge, I decided to check out the dark cathedral I saw on my way to Oakfield. However, before I could check it out, a group of bandits attacked me. With the bandits defeated, I headed up the road to the dark cathedral and outside the cathedral was a man in a robe, however, it wasn't like the robes the monks at the Temple of Light wore. No, these robes were dark and blood red, though some of it could have actually been blood.

'Excuse me, madam. Can I interest you in joining the Temple of Shadows?' the cultist asked when I stopped in front of him.

'So this is the famous Temple of Shadows, huh? Well in that case, my answer is "no",' I said, turning away, even though I dying to see what was inside.

'Now don't be too hasty! This is a unique opportunity, after all. We don't have any lady members yet, but we're expanding all the time,' he said persuasively.

My curiosity was now too strong.

'How do you join?' I asked.

'The entry requirements are quite simple,' he said quickly, now that he had my full attention and interest. 'The Temple insists that all potential members perform an act of nefarious evil.'

I did not like the sound of that!

'Now of course, when I joined, it was kicking the crutches off disabled beggars,' he said, nearly making me laugh. That wasn't evil; it was just wrong, cruel. 'But you'll… you'll have to… eat… five crunchy chicks.' He was looking like he was going to be sick.

I thought it over. I never ate meat, especially when it was still alive, but I really wanted to see what was inside and something was telling me that it would be a good thing to join, even though I didn't know how it would be a good thing.

'Okay, I'll do it,' I said.

'Ah… excellent! You'll have to swallow every last bit you know… the feathers, the bones, the… the beak. Urgh, excuse me, please,' he added as he tried not to throw up.

That didn't help my stomach. Taking a deep breath, I accepted the five chicks off the cultist and ate one, nearly throwing up as I did.

'Ah! I can't believe you did that! It was still alive!' the cultist exclaimed.

Taking another deep breath… I ate the second.

'Ugh… I think I'm going to be sick! That one was still fluffing when you swallowed it!' he said, going a bit green.

_Why is he going to be sick?_ I thought as I swallowed the third. He wasn't the one eating them.

'Three! Argh, you ate three! The last one who got this far dropped dead! We could still hear the chirping in his stomach… ugh…'

I wished that he hadn't said that. It was hard enough as it was without him adding to it. After a few moments, I ate the fourth and, once again, his comment didn't help.

'There goes another one… extra crunchy… ugh… you don't have any scruples, do you?'

'Everyone has one,' I replied, before I swallowed the final chick.

'That, that is the vilest thing I've ever seen! And this, coming from someone who never misses Torture Tuesday's, mmm!' said the cultist.

This confused me. I couldn't understand how he was grossed out over what I did, when they torture people, unless their torture was tickling people.

'Anyway, yes, welcome to the Temple,' he continued. 'You've earned your place among the Shadows!'

I walked with my head held high through the archway, leaving the cultist to practice his evil laugh (and man did he need the practice!). Once I was out of his range of sight, I slipped behind a column and threw up. After washing my mouth and taking a weak health potion, to make myself better, I realised that Storm was shaking with fear.

'Hey, Storm, it's all right! Nothing's goings to hurt you!' I said, trying to calm him down.

Once he had calmed down, I had a quick look around the cathedral and was not impressed. There was nothing there! As a result, I started cursing until I saw a flight of stairs leading down into a black pit.

'Maybe I need to go down there,' I mumbled to myself. 'There better be something worth wild down there, because I better not have eaten those chicks for no reason!'

Gathering up my courage, I headed down the stairs with Storm close behind me. Upon reaching the bottom, my way was blocked by another Temple cultist and a locked door.

'Welcome, young disciple, to the Temple of Shadows,' he began smoothly. 'I am Cornelius Grim. You have entered a venerable society of dark worship, with a long history of wicked deeds and opprobrious transgressions. Friday is poker night,' he added, nearly making me laugh. For an evil society, they didn't seem as evil as people describe them to be. I was definitely starting to believe that Torture Tuesday was tickling someone with a feather.

'Now, proceed down the hallway to our unholy wheel of misfortune – the most gruesome and terrifying device ever conceived,' Grim continued. 'The instructions are right next to it!' He opened the door.

Following his instructions, I proceeded down the hall where I came upon a group of Shadow Worshippers.

'Hey, look boys! We have our first female member!' one of the cultists yelled excitedly, running over to me. 'I'm Alastair,' he added, shaking my hand.

'Sparrow,' I replied.

'Well, Sparrow, you have come at a wondrous moment,' said Alastair, leading me over to a giant wheel with different pictures on it. 'Tarquin captured a group of the Temple of Light monks to put in the circle.'

'Put into the circle?' I questioned.

'The Sacrificial Circle,' explained Alastair, pointing to the circle in front of us. 'The Shadows just can't get enough sacrifices, jolly well love them, they do, especially the Light monks. Each victim you bring into the Sacrificial Circle earns you a nice little bundle of loyalty points, and with the Temple of Shadows Award Scheme, once you've earned enough points you can collect a really quite smashing prize. Tarquin, bring through the victims!' he yelled suddenly.

I turned to see the cultist that had granted me membership waltz in leading no less than ten Temple of Light monks, whom were all chained together. Once the monks were in the circle, Tarquin ran to a lever just outside the circle. It was then that one of the monks recognised me.

'You!' he exclaimed angrily. 'How could you betray us? Were you the one that planned the Abbott's death? Did you kill Sister Hannah, too? Is that why she has disappeared? You traitor, Sparrow! You…'

Whatever else I was, I did not know, for Tarquin had pulled the lever and the wheel behind me started to spin, and when it stopped, all this lightning electrocuted all of the monks. Once the last monk had fallen, the cultists all turned towards me. I gulped.

'So, you have the Temple of Light's trust, do you?' asked Grim, stepping out of the shadows and walking towards me. 'Well, my friends, I believe that we have found the key to the Temple of Light's undoing.'

'What do you mean?' someone asked.

'What I mean is that we have someone highly trusted by the Light as one of our members. Why not use that to our advantage, and have young Sparrow sabotage them from within?' answered Grim.

With that said the cultists started cheering and handed me a Shadow-worshipers uniform, before leading me away to celebrate.

**-THE HAPPENINGS-**

I managed to escape the Temple of Shadows just before dawn, and I didn't stop running until I was at the Rookridge Lookout. The only reason I stopped was to watch the sunrise, something that was always perfect and would never change. Something that could never be ruined…

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the sound of someone crying. I looked around and felt my jaw drop, from only metres away from me was a ghost. A ghost! An upset ghost, as a matter of fact.

'Are you alright?' I asked, even though she clearly wasn't.

The ghost jumped and looked at me.

'Are you… are you looking at me? You… you can see me?' she asked.

'Well, seeing as I asked you if you were alright, I'd say "yes",' I replied.

'Oh finally! I've been wandering this place for so long, so lost. So… so angry,' said the ghost. 'I needed to find justice. Maybe you can help me? You have no idea what I've suffered… the pain that still keeps me in this world.'

'So, why are you here?' I asked tactlessly.

'I was going to be married, you know. To Alex, the best looking man in town. We spent so long planning the wedding… picking out the flowers, the food. Choosing the music, the words to speak, and then the big day came and… he didn't show up!' answered the ghost.

'Oh.'

'Please, you are the only one to bring me justice. I want him to feel what I felt that day,' pleaded the ghost. 'The pain and the humiliation I felt. I want his heart to shatter into so many pieces he can't go on living! Will you help me?'

I took one look at her desperate face and knew that I would regret it if I said "no".

'I can see how much this hurts you… so, I'll help you.'

'Yes, excellent!' she said. 'It won't be easy, though. You'll have to make him fall in love with you, utterly and completely!'

'That shouldn't be a problem,' I said, thinking off all the people in Bowerstone who were in love with me, along with Oakfield and Bower Lake.

'Then, when he's ready to accept your proposal, when he can't imagine his life without you, give him this.' She handed me a piece of paper, ignoring my comment.

I accepted the paper and read it aloud;

Dear Alex,

It's time for you to know the truth. I don't love you. I never loved you. This was all a game for me. 

You are empty and deceitful and I hope you never find the slightest glimmer of happiness in this life.

'I've spent a lot of time thinking of the right wording,' she said, once I had finished reading, 'and even longer putting it onto paper.'

'Well, the words will reach their goal,' I muttered. I was starting to have second thoughts.

'I am incorporeal after all, which makes it all the more impressive that I managed to get this too!' she said, handing me two books. 'In case you need the help, I know I did.'

I looked down at the books she gave me and noted that she had given me _Wedding Bells_ and _The Art of Seduction_.

'You'll find Alex in Bowerstone living his life while I'm stranded between worlds,' she said bitterly, before adding, 'I'm Victoria, by the way.'

'Sparrow,' I replied, before I headed off to Bowerstone, fighting bandits as I went - I swear bandits breed like rabbits. Anyway, I eventually arrived back at Bowerstone Old Town and as soon as I entered the city, I heard a couple of angry voices.

'It's your fault, Max! You're the one that found it!'

'You're the one that read the words, Sam. It's your fault!'

'You're the one that said I was chicken if I didn't read it in the first place! Ha!' argued the one named Sam.

'Yes, but you're the one that… hey, look!' said Max, catching sight of me before the two of them ran over to me.

'You have to help us!' exclaimed Sam.

'He raised the dead!' They both cried out in unison.

'Of course I'll help, but how did you raise the dead?' I questioned.

'Oh thank you,' sighed a relieved Max. 'You see, we read out loud from this book we found called the Normanomicon…'

'You're the one that found it, remember?' said Sam.

'Yeah, and you're the one that read – oh, never mind… the thing is…' began Max.

'The thing is we accidently summoned a few hollow men,' concluded Sam.

'So, let me get this straight,' I said. 'You found a strange book and decided to read from it, even though you didn't know what it would do, and as a result, you summoned, what? – ten hollow men?'

'Um, when Sam said a few hollow men, he really meant a few hundred,' admitted Max.

'A hundred! You summoned a hundred hollow men!' I exclaimed. 'Okay, where's the ruddy book now?'

'They have the book,' answered Sam. I didn't need to ask who "they" were.

'Only because you dropped it, you big chicken!' snapped Max.

'We need you to clear the graveyard so we can get the book and send them back to where they all came from!' Sam said ignoring Max's comment, before adding, 'Where do you think they came from?'

'I don't know! You summoned them!' snapped Max.

'Next time you want to explore graveyards, hit yourself with a mallet instead,' Sam snapped back.

'And next time you want to read a book, hit yourself with a giant axe instead!' replied Max.

I took this as my cue to leave and to fix the mess the two brothers had made. So I headed towards the Bowerstone Cemetery, leaving an arguing Sam and Max behind.

'You're just mad 'cause you can't… read ancient languages!' said Sam.

'Oh yes. I wish I could make lots of corpses appear who want to eat me whenever I wanted!' Max said sarcastically.

'I knew it. Always so jealous,' said Sam, but it was the last thing I heard them say, for I was now out of hearing range.

When I did arrive at the cemetery, I knew that I was in the right place, and not because of the sign saying "Bowerstone Cemetery", or because of all the graves. No, I knew that I was in the right place due to all of the people running past me screaming about hollow men and the dead coming back to life.

'Come on, Storm, let's go and kick some hollow men butts,' I said, drawing my sword as I walked down the main path.

As I was walking down the path I came to a group of chickens pecking around outside a gate (random, I know), but what interested me was what was inside that gate… hollow men, and it was a big group of them too! Grateful that they hadn't seen me yet, I quietly ran up to them and destroyed five with one blow. Now I had their attention. Even though I was out numbered fifteen to one, I was still able to defeat them all without breaking a sweat. Once I had defeated them all, I noticed the body of a lady lying on the ground. I quickly hurried over to her, but she had been dead for a while.

'Sam and Max better hope the guards don't find out that it was them who summoned the hollow men,' I sighed, turning to Storm, except he wasn't next to me. I swore he was next to me a second ago, I thought, looking around for my dear friend. I soon found him digging on someone's grave!

'No Storm, you can't eat the bones under there!' I said hastily, getting to my feet, but I needn't have worried for Storm soon popped his head back up with a hat in his mouth before running towards me.

'I'm sorry I had so little faith in you, Storm,' I said, patting him on the head and accepting the hat.

Upon examining and dusting off the hat, I realised that it was a highwayman's hat, and it was a very stylish one. Shrugging, I plonked it on my head, not caring about what people thought, and headed up to the cemetery's mansion to see if any hollow men had gone up there.

I was about to cross the small bridge that lead to the mansion when I heard the noise of hollow men appearing underneath the bridge. I drew my rifle and started to pick them off one at a time as they ran up the main path trying to get me. I soon defeated those hollow men as well, and then I made my way back up to the mansion. When I arrived, I saw that there was no evidence of the living dead around so I headed back the way I had come, and then continued down the main path to the main graveyard.

Now, just before the graveyard's opening there is a path that is said to lead to a bandits' meeting place. I was just about to go down that path when I heard screaming, coming from the graveyard. Looking down towards the screaming, I saw twenty hollow men and this lady screaming and crying over a body, ignoring the slowing advancing hollow men that were closing in on her. I didn't even hesitate. I flew faster than the wind down to the graveyard and slaughtered my dead enemies that wished to take another innocent life.

'Thank you,' the woman sobbed, crying over her husband's body.

'I only wished that I had made it sooner,' I replied, before running into the graveyard where more screams could be heard.

After my triumph of another twenty hollow men, I saw it. I saw the _Book of the Extremely Dead_ – it was inside a blue orb. With this in mind, I checked the rest of the graveyard, but found nothing, so I headed back to the path that lead to the "bandit's meeting place", where I found some more hollow men fighting a guard. Thinking that the guard could use my help, I hurried forward and helped him. Oh, how wrong I was. The moment the last hollow man had fallen, he started to yell and lecture me before he stormed off with me giving him a rude gesture behind his back. The nerve of some people! They always think that they know best!

Slowly my anger evaporated and I became aware that the fog throughout the graveyard had disappeared.

'Come on Storm, let's go and get that book and get out of here,' I grumbled.

Once I had the book in hand, I headed back to Sam and Max. However, just as I was about to past the group of chickens again, I saw another Demon Door. Figuring that the brothers could wait, I hurried over to the Demon Door.

'You!' said the Demon Door loudly, when I arrived in front of it. 'Please! Meat! So hungry! I was man. Long time ago. Ate meat. Lots of meat. Then was Demon Door. No more meat. Only hunger. Please, feed meat now!'

'Okay, I'll see if I have any on me, though I highly doubt it,' I said, and I was right. Not a single piece of meat on me and why should there be? Why would a vegetarian carry meat? 'Does it have to be meat?' I asked the Demon Door.

'MEAT!' said the Demon Door. 'NOW!'

'Okay, okay,' I said, looking around to see if there was a meat stall or something.

It was then that my eyes fell on the group of chickens and I knew what I had to do. Taking out my rifle, I shot the closes chicken before picking it up and chucking it in the Demon Door's mouth.

'Ah… meat! Meat good! You go inside now,' said the Demon Door, before he split in half allowing me to the Forgotten Keep.

Inside the Forgotten Keep, I found a chest covered in moss, but it was the contents that I was more interested in. Flinging open the chest lid I discovered three potions: Balverine Strength, Practice Skill, and Infused Will. Uncorking each potion, I drank all three of them, choking on the Practice Skill potion cause it tasted like sweat. I had always wondered if the label on the bottle was true. At least now I knew, but I wished that I had found out some other way.

**-THE HAPPENINGS-**

When I arrived back at Bowerstone Old Town, I found Sam and Max standing in the same place as I had left them. They both looked very worried and anxious.

'Here you go, boys,' I said, walking over to them and handing Sam the Normanomicon.

'Right, what page was the undo spell on…?' Sam muttered aloud, flicking quickly through the Normanomicon's pages. 'Oh, here we are!' he cried happily when he found it. 'Tantri! Barada! Kandra!'

'Mukluk!' Max said. 'What?' he added when he noticed Sam and me giving him a funny look.

'Thank you for helping us!' Sam said, ignoring his brother. 'Is there any way we can repay you?'

'Yeah, don't raise the dead again!' I said, before saying a quick goodbye and continuing to Bowerstone Market, thinking that it would be the best place to look for Alex. How did I come to this conclusion? Well, judging by Victoria's attire, she looked like she was part of the middle class, so I assumed Alex would be too, which meant he would like in Bowerstone Market.

It was only when I arrived at Bowerstone Market did I realise that I had a major problem… I had no idea what Alex looked like. All I had to go by was the fact that Alex was the "best looking man in town".

Sighing, I decided to go to the Cow and Corset, seeing as it was a Friday night and most of Bowerstone men went and got themselves drunk on a Friday night.

Upon entering, I could see that it was a full house and the best-looking man in the tavern was covered with girls practically.

'Please tell me that's not Alex,' I muttered as a barmaid walked past.

'No, that's Reaver; the sexiest man in Albion,' the barmaid said. 'How can you not know who he is?'

'Never mind that, but do you know where I can find someone named Alex?' I asked, hoping that it wouldn't be a common name.

'Try up stairs, honey. He's the only man sitting by himself,' she replied, before walking off.

Taking her advice, I went upstairs and saw only one man sitting by himself, and may I say, he was not a good-looking man. He had long, messy, oily, dark brown hair, an unshaven face which was also oily and I won't even start on his clothes. Beggars looked cleaner than he did.

Gathering my courage, I went back downstairs and booked a room; before I went in with Storm and got changed into the hottest outfit I owned and got ready to seduce Alex. In the end, I was wearing my short hot pants, thigh high boots, a corset, crop top jacket and dark make-up with my long hair down and all wavy.

As I left my room, all the guys stopped and stared at me.

_At least I know that it will work with guys,_ I thought, hoping none of them would come up to me, unless it was Alex.

As I walked through the tavern to Alex, more and more people stopped and stared at me. I came to a halt in front of Alex and said, 'May I join you?

I got no answer.

Frowning slightly, I tried again, and still, there was no answer. Getting annoyed, I just sat down next to him and said, 'Hello?' while waving my hand in front of his face.

It worked. I got his attention for he turned and faced me with a dead look in his eyes.

'Oh, I didn't see you there,' he said, his voice sounding dead as well. 'Isn't it amazing? All these people, they look so happy, don't they? I'm sorry, don't mind me. My name is Alex. I'm… I'm sure you're a really nice person, but… I'm not much of a talker these days.'

That was the last thing he said, before he hopped up and walked off. His seat didn't stay empty for long, neither did the ones around me for all these people can and started to try and convince me to have a drink with them.

I was able to excuse myself and I hurried downstairs to see if I could find Alex, but he was long gone. I swore.

'That's not a very lady thing to say. And who would have thought that a beauty like you could even say such a thing,' came a smooth voice from behind me.

'Looks often can be deceiving!' I said turning to face the man named Reaver. I noticed that I was getting many jealous looks from the girls, and boys, who had been swooning over him.

'Well said,' he said, as his eyes greedily took in my body, a look I did not like. 'How about you join me for a drink and tell me a bit about yourself?' he continued, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and leading me to a table.

'Why? So you can get me drunk and hopefully get me into bed with you?' I snapped, throwing his arm off me. 'Listen, _Reaver_… I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I am not that kind of girl!'

I then stormed back upstairs to my room, with Reaver calling out to me, 'We will meet again, my dear. I can guarantee it.'

The next morning, the news of my brief meeting with Reaver had spread throughout Bowerstone. No one could understand why I turned him down. Most people thought that I was mad to do such a thing. However, their gossip did benefit me in one way. I found out that Reaver was from Bloodstone and he was also a pirate, a thief and that he was the best gunman around. It is said that he could shoot the captain of an "enemy" ship, no matter what the distance was and regardless of the conditions. It was said that all his shots were legendary and that no one could equal his "impossible" shots.

I just shrugged off the last piece of information, figuring that it was just him boosting. How wrong I was.

Over the next few weeks, I spent all of my waking hours seducing Alex, except when I was working and sorting out my new house I bought near the augment shop, where I dumped all of my un-needed belongings I found on my travels.

Eventually the day came when Alex started to drop hints of a proposal.

'I'm just the luckiest man in the world. I never thought that I would find happiness again,' Alex told me, as we stood on the Bowerstone Bridge.

He was no longer the hideous man I first met. Instead he was now a good-looking man. Clean-shaven, hair now short and soft brown, and his clothes were now presentable too. Since he met me, he had come out of his depressed attitude and had started to take care of himself.

'I never thought that I would deserve it,' he continued. 'There's… something I've never told you. I almost got married once before. She was a sweet girl, but… we were both so young… too young. I got scared and ran away the day of the wedding. I hurt her so badly. She… she took her own life. I've carried that guild around with me all these years, never dreaming I could love again… until I met you!'

I stood there shocked. So that's why he did it. I now knew the reason for his actions, and as a result I couldn't do it. I couldn't break his heart. Even though we had only known each other for a few weeks, I now classified him as a friend, and a friend wouldn't do what Victoria asked me to do. So instead, I ripped up the rejection note.

'Why are you tearing up that piece of paper?' Alex asked, confused by my actions.

'I need you to come with me to Rookridge,' I said, ignoring his question. I was going to take him to Victoria.

The journey to Rookridge was not fun. Do you know how hard it is to protect someone who does not know the meaning of stealth? Anyway, after fighting off bandits, we finally arrived at Rookridge Lookout.

'What are we doing here, Sparrow?' Alex asked, but it wasn't me that answered.

'What is _he_ doing here?' Victoria screeched, scaring the crap out of Alex.

'Vic-Victoria? Vicky? Is that really you?' stammered Alex.

Victoria ignored him.

'What is he doing here? Why didn't you do as we planned?' she demanded.

'Alex is here for the two of you to sort everything out. Feelings, thoughts and whatever else you need to sort out,' I replied calmly, despite the fact I had one furious and one confused person looking at me. With that said, I walked off to give them some space, but I kept an eye on that all the same. I did not want another death!

After sometime, I saw Alex motioning me over to join them.

'We've talked everything over,' Alex said happily.

'And that included what I asked you to do,' added Victoria. 'I asked you to do a terrible thing… I'm just glad you knew better. I had never thought about how much he had suffered already. Treat him well, won't you? – or I'll be back to haunt you!' she said, before saying goodbye to Alex and disappearing.

'I'm sorry too, Alex,' I said as we walked back to Bowerstone.

'I understand why you did it and that you don't actually love me,' Alex said sadly.

'You're wrong, Alex. I do love you, but only as a friend,' I said firmly. 'I never lied about that.'

'I know,' said Alex, taking my hand.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Alex spoke again.

'What are you going to do now? Are you going to stay in Bowerstone?' he asked hopefully.

'I don't know. If I can find a job or quest to do, I'll take it gladly. I hate not having anything to do,' I admitted apologetically.

'No surprise there,' muttered Alex, before adding, 'Listen, I heard someone in the Cow and Corset last night complaining about the archaeologist in Fairfax Gardens. Apparently, she's been bothering everyone that comes by to get them to find ancient artefacts. Maybe you could do it?'

'Do what? Find artefacts?' I said thoughtfully.

'Why not? Not only will you have something to do, but you will be helping the archaeologist out along with other citizens,' Alex persuaded.

'Yeah, I think I will! Thanks, Alex!'

'It's my pleasure.'

**-THE HAPPENINGS-**

When I arrived at Fairfax Garden, I found the archaeologist standing near an archaeological dig site.

'You! Are you willing to risk life, limb and more as you quest for the lost remnants of lost civilisations?' asked the archaeologist as I walked over to her. I raised an eyebrow at her rudeness. 'Oh, I suppose you want to know who I am?'

'That would be nice,' I replied.

'People are so conventional this time in era,' she muttered, before saying to me, 'My name is Belle and I'm Albion's foremost archaeologist.'

'It's nice to meet you. I'm Sparrow,' I said politely, though I didn't know why I even bothered.

'Okay, now will you embark on a marvellous adventures in search of ancient artefacts or not? Will you face unspeakable danger to find antiquities? Will you...'

'You can stop with the "inspirational" words,' I interrupted, showing that I wasn't impressed. 'I'll do it.'

'Excellent!' she said happily. 'We must find every last one of these artefacts! My research proves conclusively that the first artefact is hidden somewhere in the oldest part of the city.'

'Right, I'm off to Old Town then,' I said, before walking off.

Even a child would have known to go to Old Town to find the scroll. After all, it was given that name for a reason.

Eventually, Storm found the scroll down one of the alleys of Old Town. Not even paying attention to what was on the scroll; I shoved it in my bag and headed back to Belle.

When I arrived back at the dig site, Belle's greeting to me was a snapped, 'Haven't you found it yet?'

Frowning, I reached into my bag, pulled out the scroll and handed it to her.

Without as much as a thank you, Belle handed me a piece of paper.

'This is what my latest research indicates will be a good target,' she said, before walking off, examining the scroll as she went.

'You're welcome,' I yelled sarcastically after her, before reading the paper she had handed to me:

All the ancient texts point to an artefact hidden near the ruins of an Old Kingdom structure. One of the texts mentions a "dark cathedral overlooking the ocean". At least, I believe that is the correct translation.

'It better be the correct translation,' I muttered bitterly, before thinking over the clue. 'I don't know anything really about the Old Kingdom structures, so that part won't help me, but the "dark cathedral overlooking the ocean" might. Let's think. Which areas of Albion are near the ocean? Hmm, there's Bloodstone, Westcliff, Oakfield, um, and Rookridge. Well, Oakfield is out of the picture... I got it. It's in Rookridge near the Temple of Shadows!' I yelled happily, making the people around me stare.

After finding the ancient scroll in Rookridge, Storm and I headed back to Belle.

'Here's the scroll,' I said, handing it over to her.

'Very good. You have done a great service for anthropology and all that,' said Belle, as she handed me another piece of paper, which sent me to Bowerstone Cemetery seeing as it was "where the dead dwell".

After I found that scroll and gave it to Belle, she told me that she had no more leads and that she would be in touch with me when she did.

Sighing, I headed back to Bower Lake to sort out my caravan, gathering up all my belongings and then putting it up for rent. I would no longer need it now that I had a house in Bowerstone. However, it was then that Theresa spoke to me.

_Come back to the Guild when you are ready._

'Finally,' I muttered. I was afraid that I would have to find something else to do. 'Let's go, Storm. I'll race you to the cullis gate that leads to the Guild,' I said, taking off.

Surprisingly, I was the one that won that race.

'Better luck next time, boy,' I said, before using the cullis gate to the Heroes Guild.'

* * *

><p><strong>Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:<strong> link on profile  
><strong>Written:<strong> July 2011  
><strong>Updated:<strong> 14 November 2012**  
>Beta:<strong> BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	6. The Mage and The Crucible

**CHAPTER SIX: THE MAGE AND THE CRUCIBLE**

When I arrived at the Heroes Guild, the first thing I noticed was the fact that the room had been cleaned. The desk, which had been upside down was now that right way up and paper was neatly stacked on top of it, and a chair was standing next to the desk. The next thing I noticed was the fact that Theresa and Hammer were watching me. I made my way back to them.

'There you are,' began Theresa. So much for a greeting. 'I believe the second of our Heroes, the Mage, is in Brightwood.'

'How did you come to that conclusion?' I asked. I wanted to know a bit about whom I was going to find. I didn't want any surprises.

'There is a powerful Will user there named Garth,' replied Theresa.

My breath hitched and I stared at Theresa with my eyes wide.

'You remember that name, I see,' said Theresa. 'I suppose you remember that he was there the night Lucien killed Rose.'

I only nodded, trying not to remember that night. Hammer, however, had a bit more to say on the subject.

'You didn't tell me that!' Hammer said accusingly. 'How are we supposed to trust him?

'I agree with Hammer, Theresa. How do we know his still not working for Lucien?' I said quietly.

'Garth believed that Lucien's interests in the Old Kingdom were purely academic, like his own,' explained Theresa, patiently. 'And Lucien, for his part, thought that Garth was only a brilliant scholar. When each learned the truth of the other, their partnership ended. Violently.'

'Hmm, I still don't know if I will be able to trust him fully, but I trust your judgement, Theresa,' I said eventually, and I could tell that Hammer agreed with me.

'Good. You will find Garth in Brightwood Tower.' said Theresa. 'I have seen a vision of him toiling on some ancient technology there. Surely, he intends to stop Lucien, but he cannot do so without help. Go and inform him of our intent.'

'Sure, and if he doesn't except?' I asked.

'Easy. We drag him back here by force,' Hammer answered.

'Hammer, you should remain here,' Theresa said as Hammer and I made our way to the cullis gate.

We stopped, exchanged a look, and then turned to face Theresa.

'Why? I'm ready,' Hammer argued.

'With Lucien still searching for Heroes, it's safest for you here,' Theresa said firmly. Her statement held no room for arguments.

'Fine,' Hammer said sullenly. 'But don't think that you are holding me back when the action starts.'

'Go now,' Theresa told me.

'So I get to stay here with Miss Barrel of Laughs, while you go out into the world?' Hammer said to me. 'Great.'

'I'll be back soon,' I told her. 'Then we can go out and fight Lucien together and seek our vengeance.'

Then, with a quick look over my shoulder at Theresa, I left the Heroes Guild, with Storm.

From the moment I stepped out of the cullis gate in Bower Lake, I should have known that getting to the Mage would be difficult for as I was heading to Brightwood Road, I remembered the passage I read about the Mage "_The Mage follows where wisdom leads, usually into conflict_", and of course, being as intelligent as I am, I just shrugged it off and watched Storm playfully chase a rabbit. Another sign that told me that I would be having an eventful journey was when I was walking down Brightwood Road and a group of bandits attacked me. This of course surprised me greatly. Bandits in Bower Lake? How could that be when I stopped Thag? I pondered this thought as I continued down Brightwood Road, leaving the dead bandit bodies behind me.

It was only when I actually arrived at Brightwood did I start to realise that something wasn't right. When I arrived there, Theresa spoke to me.

_Someone or something... is coming your way... I have never felt anything like it._ She sounded worried and unsure voice.

I immediately drew my hammer. If some unknown enemy was coming, I would be ready, but it unnerved me immensely that Theresa didn't know what it was and that she was also worried.

I cautiously walked down Bower Lake Road, listening to everything around me. Listening for any unnatural sounds. Sounds that might mean an ambush.

At the end of the road, I found an empty statue plinth and turner left walking through the gates that lead to Brightwood Tower.

Again, I walked cautiously up the road, and it was then that I heard the snapping of a twig. I froze and looked around, trying to find the unseen enemy. I could not seen one, and I was about to shrug it off, thinking that I was hearing things, when I caught sight of a few unusual camouflaged blobs. I stood there looking at them for a while, before I took my rifle and shot one. An angry Hobbe jumped up.

I sighed with relief. It was only an ambush of Hobbes. I could handle them. However, as I was killing them, the feeling of dread came back. What was the strange enemy that Theresa warned me about? And where was it?

Once more, I continued cautiously up the path and went through another gate. As I was walking along I began aware the something didn't feel right. Instinctively, I stopped and looked around, but I couldn't see anything. As I was debating whether or not I should draw my rifle and just shooting into the bushes at random, I heard a weird noise above me. Upon looking up, my jaw dropped.

Flying above me was some sort of upside down, greyish black pyramid. This must have been what Theresa was talking about. I stood there staring at it, before running towards the Brightwood Tower when I realised that was where the tower was heading.

Unfortunately, it got there before me and when it stopped it admitted to strands of bright white light and strange men appeared. They were dressed entirely in black and their faces were hidden by a black mask. I also noticed that they were the same build as the Albion Guards. I had no doubt in my mind who they worked for.

_Lucien's men are attacking! You must save Garth!_ Theresa said urgently as the black clothed men ran at me.

'That just confirmed my suspicions,' I muttered as three of the soldiers encircled me.

'Should I kill you here or shall I...' began one of Lucien's men, but he never got to finish his sentence, for in one quick move, I sung my hammer and hit him straight in the side of the face, knocking him to the ground. After all, I wasn't going to stand there all day waiting for them to attack. As a result, I ended up enraging the other two, which made it easier for me to defeat them as their attacks were sloppy. Basically, they hit everything, except me.

Once they had been taken care of, I ran toward the tower and fought off another small group of Lucien's men. I then looked into the distance at the entrance of the tower; there were two guards standing guard. Sighing, I took my rifle and shot at the first guard, but my aim was a little crooked, and I got him in the arm.

'Take cover!' he yelled to his comrade, but he was too late, seeing as I had just sent another bullet at him and then shot his friend. My aim was true.

Once inside the tower, I met another two soldiers, before coming to an open landing. On the landing were five guards, all of whom turned and pointed their guns at me, until their leader told them not to shoot, which confused me. So instead, they came running at me, swords drawn.

The first soldier that came at me, stopped short, and I assumed that he grinned nastily at me when he said, 'I'm ruthless.' Then he charged at me and with one swipe of my hammer, I knocked him off the side of the tower to his death.

'No, you're pathetic,' I muttered, before turning to the other four soldiers. They were not happy.

'Resemble and revenge your fallen comrade!' the leader ordered, before leading the charge at me.

It was too easy. In a few short minutes, I was running towards the main tower, praying that I would be able to make it in time. I was wrong. Just as I got to the stairs I heard a crashing, the sound of a big crackling fire and the sound of someone using Will. I quickened my pace, but it was no good.

Garth was standing near the balcony, blades around him for protection, with a strange man in black with a bald white head advancing on him. With all the fire around, there was no way I could get to him. I could only watch on helplessly.

'I'm never going back there, you hear me?' Garth said stubbornly to the enemy.

'You're wrong!' said the other, with an air of confidence.

'You think I'm scared of you?' Garth demanded with a laconic laugh. 'You're a freak! Lucien's failed experiment - nothing more!'

'You left to soon, Garth,' the man replied. 'Lord Lucien's experiment was a radical success.'

This statement surprised Garth, and as a result, his guard falter for a brief second, but that was all his attacker needed. In that split second, he attacked, and Garth fell to the ground.

'You are coming with me,' the man muttered to the unconscious Garth, before the upside down pyramid beamed them up.

I stood there, just staring at the place Garth had been.

_If only I had gotten here sooner,_ I thought bitterly.

Theresa, as though reading my thoughts, spoke to me through the Guild Seal.

_There was nothing you could do,_ she said gently.

'I know, but that doesn't make it any easier.' I replied. 'Who was that man? He seemed different from the others.'

_That was Lucien's Commandant, and apparently he now commands a Shard,_ said Theresa, gravely.

'Shard? You mean that upside down pyramid?' I asked.

_Yes, it is an ancient device of great power,_ Theresa explained. _Lucien's strength grows ever more formable, as does his knowledge of ancient machinery and the Old Kingdom._

'That's comforting,' I muttered sarcastically.

_Come back to the Guild,_ Theresa ordered, ignoring my sarcastic remark, as she always does.

When I arrived back at the Guild, Hammer was standing impatiently, tapping her foot, while Theresa looked thoughtful.

'It sounds like you needed my help after all. I knew I should have come!' said Hammer, the moment I came through the cullis gate. This didn't improve my mood.

'I doubt it would have made any difference,' I said coldly. 'We could have had a whole army of Heroes, and still wouldn't have succeeded. Things would have been different if we had found out about him earlier.'

Just as Hammer opened her mouth, no doubt to remark on what I had said, Theresa spoke.

'We cannot allow Lucien to keep Garth,' she said, interrupting our argument. 'You must get him out of there.'

'"There" being the Spire?' asked Hammer. 'We don't even know what's inside that thing; let alone how to get there.'

'Hammer's right,' I said. 'True we could get there by ship, but Lucien would probably see us and order that the ship be destroyed or we'll be captured the moment we get inside. Besides, even if we do get inside, we won't know where to look and we'd probably end up being captured regardless.'

'True, but there's one who might know how you could get inside,' Theresa said, before explaining, 'When Lucien left for the Spire, he essentially abandoned his staff. His old butler, Jeeves, now spends his days at the Cow and Corset.'

'His butler?' Hammer repeated. 'I bet he saw his fair share of dirty dealings. Well, if it means a trip to the pub, we'll just have to make that sacrifice.'

I snorted. I knew that Hammer would be at home in any region of Albion as long as it had a local tavern. It also meant that I would always have a good idea where to find her.

'The task requires tack and delicacy,' Theresa said calmly. 'Something I believe you are unfamiliar with, Hammer.' There was a few moments of silence, before Theresa said, 'Why are you staring at me?'

'This is the part where you say, "no offence",' Hammer said bitterly, before turning to me. 'Humph. Looks like you're on your own again.'

'There is no time to waste,' Theresa said. 'Go now. Go to the Cow and Corset and talk to Jeeves.'

I nodded and headed back to the cullis gate, wondering when I would ever get a break and rest.

'Guess I'm to stay here,' I heard Hammer say bitterly to Theresa. 'I'll just stay over here being tackless and indelicate.'

Theresa did not reply as I used the cullis gate.

Once I was back in Bower Lake, I ran like the wind to Bowerstone. I knew that I had to move quickly if there was any hope to rescuing Garth. Even once I was in Bowerstone, I did not stop running. I didn't even pause to say sorry to someone when I accidently bumped into them. I would probably regret not saying sorry, but I didn't care. All that was on my mind was Jeeves.

Outside the Cow and Corset, I straightened up my clothes, fixed my hair, and walked calm into the inn, heading straight to the barman.

'Ah, what an honour it is to have the Hero of Bower Lake in my inn once more. What can I do for you, Sparrow?' said the Barman, giving me a bow.

'I'm looking for a man named Jeeves. I heard that he spends a lot of time here. Have you seen him?' I asked, with a pink tinge to my cheeks. I hated it when people bowed or acted weirdly towards me.

'Yes, go up the stairs and he is in the second room to the left,' the barman answered.

'Thank you,' I replied, before going to Jeeves room.

Stopping outside Jeeves room, I could hear his voice from within.

'...with a thousand, I could by a house, and where does one even find Concubines? Is there a shop?' he said as I opened the door and closed it behind me quietly, before standing there waiting for him to notice me as he looked at himself in the mirror. 'I could buy a new wig, something without mice in it. So many options! So many - I see you!' he added, whipping around to face me.

'Jeeves, I need to ask you some questions about the actions of Lucien...' I began, but he cut me off with a greedy gleam in his eyes.

'Well, well, well. Another offer?' he began, his eyes practically dancing with greed. 'Dear me! So many inquisitive minds! So many who wish to know all Lucien's dirty little secrets! Well, everything you want to know is all written down, and I know where. And here's something else that's written down: my price!' he said business-like, handing me a note. 'Don't let anyone else see it!'

Sighing, I looked down at the note, which read:

One Thowsande Goldde Peeces and Notte a Panny Less!

_I should have known that he wouldn't exchange the information for nothing,_ I thought bitterly. _And instead of buying a wig and house, he should buy lessons on how to write! This spell is atrocious! Even a child could spell better!_

'It is my final offer,' Jeeves said quickly, when I looked up. 'Take it or leave it. Lucien's diary is a riveting read, I assure you. I'm sure some private investor will make a nice little spot for it in his equally private home. Now unless you want a proposition, I suggest you leave me to my whisky.'

Growling slightly, I went into my bag and pulled out my money bag.

'You have the money?' Jeeves asked eagerly as I counted it out, and handed it to him. 'My thanks! It's a juicy little collection, I assure you, you won't regret it! I buried Lucien's diary for safe keeping. Here's the map,' he added, handing it to me. 'I would show you where it is myself, but I have some money to spend.'

'Uh huh,' I said, raising my eyebrows. 'If I find out that you have double crossed me, Jeeves, you will have wished that you were never born!' I threatened, before leaving the room and leaving behind a trembling Jeeves.

_He is far too cowardly to double cross you,_ Theresa stated.

'He would be a fool to do such a thing,' I grumbled, ignoring the startled and nervous looks I was getting from the other people in the inn. They all thought that I was talking to myself. 'And you owe me one thousand gold pieces!' I added.

_The map will lead you to the diaries,_ was all Theresa said.

I just grumbled again and took out the map to examine it. It wasn't a map at all; instead it was a list of directions:

Lest the fire waters I am so fond of imbibing these days burn the memory from my mind, here are the instructions for finding Lord Lucien's diaries. Perhaps I can sell them one day and make a profit off the old tyrant. 

In Bower Lake, lying in the shadow of the hill named after the Heroes, are the stumps of three trees. In that spot have I buried his diary.

'Back to Bower Lake we go, Storm.' I mumbled, before putting the instructions in my bag and running to Bower Lake. I was starting to think that by the end of this quest, I would be over running and would sleep for a week.

Upon arriving in Bower Lake, I ran, with storm right beside me, to the "hill named after the Heroes" where the cullis gate to the Heroes Guild was located.

At the base of the hill I looked around for three stumps and I soon saw them. In the middle was a big mossy boulder.

_That's strange,_ I thought. _I don't remember that being there this morning._

Shrugging it off, I started to move towards the boulder and Storm started growling.

'What is it, boy?' I asked, bending down to Storm. He was looking at the mossy boulder.

I slowly stood back up and drew my rifle, before shooting randomly at the boulder. I have to admit, that wasn't the most intelligent thing I have done. Turns out, that boulder was in fact a forest troll. It also turns out, that it had been asleep. This taught me one useful fact; never shoot a sleeping troll, for it makes them furious. Actually, I think furious was an understatement. It wasn't at all happy to see us and it started throwing boulders at me and made rocks charge at us from the ground. Quickly, I shot all of its nerve points and eventually I ended up killing it.

'I've done my exercise for the day,' I said lightly to Storm, who barked happily besides me, before barking again, running to the spot the troll had been and began to dig. I went over to him, drew my spade and began to dig with him. It was then that we found it. It was then that we found Lucien's diaries. I bent down, picked up the book, and began to flick through it, but I could not read anything within it. The book was filled with strange sigils and odd runic characters.

'Theresa, I found the diary, but it's filled with strange sigils and odd runic characters,' I said, through the Guild Seal.

_Good, but it will do you little good without a translation,_ replied Theresa.

'Funny enough, I kind of figured that out on my own.' I said cheekily.

_Bring it back to the Guild,_ said Theresa, ignoring my remark again.

'Sure thing, I said, before putting it in my bag, along with my shovel, before running up to the cullis gate with Storm.

**-THE HAPPENINGS-**

'Welcome back,' Theresa said, as I stepped out of the Cullis Gate and headed towards her and Hammer. 'I trust finding the diary was not too difficult.'

'No, but I have a question,' I replied. 'Is it normal to have trolls in Bower Lake?'

'I've never heard of a troll living in Bower Lake before,' Hammer replied thoughtfully. 'Trolls like dark places. Why do you ask?'

'Oh, no reason really. It's just that I had to fight a forest troll to get to the diary.'

'Bring the diary to me,' Theresa interrupted as Hammer was about to open her mouth to eagerly ask about the details. 'I will translate it for you.'

After exchanging an annoyed look with Hammer, I stepped forward, and gave her the dirty diary. Theresa accepted them and began to read through it.

'You can read that?' Hammer asked, sounding a little sceptical. 'But your eyes are... you know...'

'I see other worlds than this one,' replied Theresa, mysteriously.

'And in other worlds you can see?' questions a confused Hammer. 'I don't understand.'

'Sh.'

Hammer's eyes narrowed. Somehow I got the impression that she didn't like being told to be quiet, but I was with Hammer. I didn't understand what Theresa meant when she said that she saw other worlds. I mean, there's only one world, isn't there?

My thoughts were interrupted when Theresa spoke once more.

'Westcliff,' she said. 'Lucien is recruiting guards from Westcliff.'

'Oh come on, Westcliff is a dump full of thugs and brawlers,' Hammer scoffed, forgetting that she was meant to be annoyed with Theresa. 'The only thing there is that arena.'

'What arena?' I asked.

'The Crucible,' answered Theresa, not that it helped. How was knowing the name suppose to help me? 'Those who win it and physically tough, but mentally weak. Lucien is recruiting the winners as guards. You are to enter the Crucible in Westcliff and emerge victorious. It is the only way into the Spire. The only way to Garth to rescue him.'

'At last, some action!' Hammer said eagerly, picking up her big hammer. 'Meet you by the bandit road in Brightwood!' she yelled out as she ran to the cullis gate, probably wanting to get out of the Guild before Theresa could tell her that she had to stay. 'The last one there is a rotten Hobbe!'

Theresa and I watched in silence as she disappeared through the cullis gate.

'This research will prove invaluable,' Theresa said, turning to me. 'Now, you should go after her, before her enthusiasm wears off. Though I wonder if it ever does,' she added thoughtfully, making me laugh. 'Remember, this is our only chance to get Garth back. One of you must emerge victorious.'

'So, in other words, no pressure,' I said nervously.

'You will emerge victorious. I am sure of it,' Theresa said confidently.

I gave her a small smile, before I too, left through the cullis gate to head the Bandit Road.

When I arrived at the bandit road in Brightwood, Hammer was already there waiting and she looked slightly impatient.

'What? Did you get a job? Buy a house?' Hammer asked when I stopped in front of her. 'I've been here for ages!'

I laughed.

'Patience is a virtue, my friend. Besides, I think your exaggerating just a bit.'

'Right,' replied Hammer. 'Come on, let's go!'

I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. Maybe Theresa was right. Maybe it would never run out.

When we arrived at the Bandit Coast, Theresa spoke to us, well, mostly to me.

_Lucien's writings are fascinating. There is much in them that may interest you, when you have time. For now, press on to Westcliff._

'Sounds like a good bit of light reading,' Hammer said mordantly. 'Me, I prefer the idea of a little action. '

'Well, you likely to get some,' I replied, looking around. 'We're at Bandit Coast. I have yet to hear of someone who has made it through alive and with all their belongings.'

'Speaking of which, I thought this area was completely over run with bandits,' Hammer commented as we walked done the path.

'Maybe their hiding, waiting to ambush us,' I suggested. 'It wouldn't surprise me. They enjoy doing that to me in Rookridge.'

We walked in silence for a few moments before Hammer spoke again.

'Charming architecture,' she said disdainfully, staring at the sharp logs sticking out of the ground around the road. 'Looks like sharp pointy logs are the edge around here.'

'Somehow I get the feeling that they aren't just there for decoration,' I said, looking closely at one of the logs as I passed and saw that there was something on them that looked suspiciously like dried blood.

'You probably right,' agreed Hammer, before looking around, frowning. 'Where is everyone?'

'I don't know,' I said, also looking around, and glancing down at Storm. 'I think the bandits are cleverer than we give them credit for.'

'What do you mean?' asked a confused Hammer. Clearly she thought that all bandits were just plain dumb.

'Think about it. When travellers travel this road, they are tense and alert, because they know that they are likely to be attack. But as they go on down the path, they begin to relax seeing as there's nobody about. This is when the bandits attack, later down the road, for the travellers are now confident that they won't be attacked and they don't have time to defend themselves.'

'That actually makes sense, though, I think the bandits do it by accident,' she said firmly, not willing to admit that some bandits are in fact intelligent, as we walked through into a small empty bandit camp.

It was then that Storm started growling. Hammer, looked over at me and I nodded discretely to a pair of bandits hidden not too far away from her. Hammer answered with a knowing wink, and casually walked over to where they hid, while I did the same over to the spot where I spotted another bandit. Then, without warning, we swung our hammers at the un-expecting bandits, which was quite ironic seeing as they were meant to surprise us instead of the other way around.

It took us less than two minutes to deal with the small group of bandits, before we were walking back up the path, talking casually as though we were on a shopping spree in Bowerstone Market.

It turned out, that I had gotten a bad reputation among the bandits. They hated me for what they did to their bandit leaders Thag and Dash, and because of all the bandits I had killed that had tried to kill and rob me.

'I've always wanted to draw blood from this lass,' one of the bandits said gleefully as Hammer and I fought off a bunch of bandits at a slave camp.

'Too bad that you won't succeed,' I growled out, blocking his attack. In the background, I could hear a number of bandits laughing at our attempts.

'Two women against a bunch of bandits!' one of them laughed, before Hammer delivered a deadly blow to his head, making all the bandits shut up.

'You're not fighting a defenceless villager this time!' Hammer said deadly, and the bandits knew that they wouldn't have an easy time robbing us, and we proved them right.

'I have to agree with you, Hammer,' I said as we head back along the path, leaving the dead and bloody bandits behind.

'Agree with me about what?' Hammer asked.

'Bandits aren't intelligent,' I answered simply.

'Took you long enough to realise it,' she laughed good-heartedly. 'What made you realise?'

'The fact that they never ran away from us even though we were slaughtering them like pigs,' I replied, stopping outside a big wooden gate. 'What's with the fence and gate?'

'It must be the infamous barricade,' replied Hammer, walking over to examine it. 'It doesn't look that tough,' she added thoughtfully, before swinging her hammer into with great force.

_Who needs a battle ram?_ I thought as the gate was smashed to pieces, revealing a number of shocked and nervous bandits on the other side, along with an angry highwayman.

'Boss, we can't stop them. They're still coming!' one of the bandits yelled, backing away.

'Stand and fight, you cowardly naves!' snapped the highwayman, before leading the charge at us.

'Charge!' Hammer yelled dramatically as she ran towards them and knocking them of their feet with her hammer, while Storm jumped on the fallen and attacked.

'Overall, I think that was a good little fight,' I commented as I looked through one of the bandit chests.

'It's proven that nothing can stand in our way,' Hammer agreed, as I pulled a highwayman's coat out of the chest and put it on. Hammer raised an eyebrow.

'What? It's getting colder.'

'Then why don't you wear your crop top jacket?' Hammer asked. 'You look like a highwayman with that coat and hat on!'

I shrugged. I knew that Hammer wasn't bothered by what I wore. She was only making a fuss due to the way other people would react to me. She didn't want my feelings to be hurt or anything.

Seeing that I wasn't about to take the coat of, Hammer sighed and said, 'Westcliff, here we come.'

The road to Westcliff was uneventful, but when we entered the region, we both became alert and spoke in whispers. The atmosphere was not welcoming.

'I've heard a lot of stories about Westcliff,' Hammer whispered to me, as we walked carefully down the wild path. 'Place is suppose to be infested with balverines.'

My hand absently went to my hammer.

'I heard this one story about these traders who got attacked,' continued Hammer. 'Balverines killed both parents but the kids survived. A slaver found the poor things, took them back to his camp and locked them in a cage. That night, the kids turned, broke out of the cage and ripped every slaver in the camp to shreds. It makes you think, doesn't it?'

'Yeah. It makes me think of horrible pictures,' I said seriously, tightening my grip on my hammer handle. This place was really freaking me out. Why did we have to arrive here at night?

'There's one of the bloody things right there!' Hammer said suddenly, pointing to the top of a stone arch.

Sitting on the arch was the ugliest and scariest thing I had ever seen. It's fur was blacker than the midnight sky, teeth sharper than broken glass and over all it was one of the most deadliest creatures in Albion. Giant beetles are easy another to handle (I haven't heard of anyone who has been killed by them), Hobbes are a light tougher and every now and then there are reports of people being captured and eaten by them. Bandits you hear stories nearly every few day, trolls are few and most people are quick enough to get away from the slow moving creatures, but balverines… balverines are the worst. They are fast moving carnivore that very few people ever survive an encounter with them. If you stand and fight, you are likely to be ripped to shreds by their razor sharp claws, and if you run away, they will run after you, and knock you to the ground (seeing as they are faster than the average human-being) and then rip you to shreds. Overall, you can see why hardly anyone survives their attacks.

'Bugger, it ran off!' Hammer cursed when we arrived at the spot we had seen the foul creature.

'But why?' I asked, looking around as though I expected an attack any second.

'Maybe it was afraid of us?' Hammer suggested.

'Why would it be scared of us?' I demanded, walking back along the path. 'Hammers and rifles aren't likely to scare these blood thirst hunters. If anything we should - ARGH!'

'SPARROW!' yelled Hammer, running towards me, as the balverine that had knocked me painfully to the ground began to howl. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine,' I growled, getting to my feet, hammer in hand. 'But the blood thirsty beast in front of me won't be!' I said before adding, 'There's one just behind you, by the way.'

Hammer whipped around, before raising her hammer, ready to meet the attack of the slowly approaching balverine, while I took on the one that had knocked me to the ground. It was then that I feared that our quest would come to an end. Hammer and I were in big trouble. Our powerful hammers were just too slow to fight and block the attacking balverines. We needed quick moving swords, but even though I had a few in my bag, I didn't have time to find them and pull them out, and I knew that Hammer wouldn't appreciate having to fight with a "flimsy toothpick" as she calls them.

Behind me, I heard Hammer give a shout as the balverine jumped and at the last moment, swung her hammer behind her, whacking the balverine in the middle. It was then that I realised that when the balverines jumped, they went and landed behind you. It was this realisation that saved us. Once I had pointed it out to Hammer, we would concentrate on blocking the advancing beasts, and when they jumped, we would swing our hammers behind us and hit them once they had landed. Eventually, we were the ones that became triumphant, exhausted, but triumphant all the same.

'That was something, wasn't it?' Hammer exclaimed as I handed her a bottle of water. 'I've spent my whole life praying; meanwhile, the world is just as dangerous as ever. But now, this little stretch of road is a little bit safer because of us.'

'Then I hope the people appreciate it,' I said uncaringly. 'Those beasts are worst than trolls! I hope there's no more of them out there, 'cause I don't know with we will be able to survive another lot of attacks, especially if there is more than two.'

'You're overreacting,' Hammer said confidently as we continued down the path. 'We aren't going to die here. We now know how to fight the bloody things with hammers, and as time goes on, it will become second nature to us, especially for you. You seem to pick up killing deadly creatures quite easily. Remember the hollow men in the Wellspring Caves?'

We then continued to walk in silence, before our path was blocked by two more balverines. In unison, we held our hammers in front of us, ready to block, with Storm growling behind us. I suddenly had a brilliant idea. I quickly put my hammer on my back and began to gather my Will, ignoring the slowly advancing beasts in front of me.

'Are you mad?' Hammer hissed. 'What the hell are you doing? Arm yourself!'

I ignored her gathering more and more will power before sending a large amount of electricity at both the balverines, electrocuting them until they were nothing more than skeletons.

'You're right,' I said, continuing down the path slowly with a gobsmack Hammer. 'I do seem to pick up how to defeat monstrous beasts quickly.' She had seen me use Will before, but she had never seen me use it with that much power and force. To be honest, I had never used it like that before.

Coming back to her senses, Hammer looked around at the surrounding forest.

'Well, this is an inviting part of the forest, don't you think?' she said sarcastically, before both of us jumped at a high-pitched scream that sounded around the forest.

'Someone's in trouble!' Hammer gasped, running off in the direct the scream had come from. 'We've got to help her. Come on!' she added, when she saw I hadn't moved.

Shaking my head, I ran after her. I was confused. Why would someone be out in this forest? Most travellers travel by sea to get to Westcliff these days, for the forest track was too dangerous, as Hammer and I had found out.

Hammer and I came to a halt in front of an ancient tower and saw a middle class lady, standing over a dead body crying.

'Are you alright?' Hammer asked gently, walking over to her.

'Balverines attacked us!' the lady cried; while I bent down to examine the dead body. 'They killed my husband! They killed my Fredrick!'

'It's alright,' Hammer said soothingly. You're safe with us, er...'

'Lilith,' said the lady, 'but, they took my son!'

'Can you show us where they took him?' Hammer asked. I still hadn't looked up from the dead body.

'I -I think so,' Lilith sobbed. 'Oh, my poor Robert. What if they've already...?'

'I'm sure your son is alright. We'll find him,' Hammer promised, frowning down at me.

I had finished my examination and was looking suspiciously at Lilith. Next to me, Storm was growling at her.

'Sparrow? Is something wrong?' Hammer asked, looking between Storm, Lilith and me.

'No,' I said slowly, not taking my eyes way from Lilith's tear stained face. 'Let's go. We should get moving if we are to save Robert.'

'Right. Let's go then,' Hammer said, leading the way with Lilith right behind her, and Storm and I at the back of the pack.

Something wasn't right. I could feel it. It didn't make sense for her to be out here with her family, in the middle of Westcliff's forest. Surely, Lilith and her husband new the dangers of walking to or from Westcliff on this path. Why risk the life of their son? And why didn't the balverines kill her? Why did they only kill her husband? And why would the balverines take her son? Why not kill him along with the father? Another thing that didn't make sense was the fact that the body of Fredrick looked as though he had been dead for a few days, instead of having just been killed. Then there was the fact that Storm had not stopped growling at Lilith since we met her. What did this all mean? Was she an enemy?

My thoughts, however, were interrupted once more by Hammer and more balverines.

'Come on, let's get them!' Hammer called over to me. 'Miss, you better stay back and let us handle this!' she added to Lilith.

Lilith nodded, but she didn't stay back.

I mentally noted this strange behaviour, but didn't have any time to muse over it. Gathering my Will once more, I sent more shocks of electricity out to barbecue the balverines that were foolish enough to attack us.

In the background, I could hear Lilith screaming, but it wasn't the scream of fear, instead it was the scream of pain. I glanced over at her and saw that she was clutching her heart. Did I accidently give her a little zap?

'Are you alright?' Hammer asked Lilith.

'Yes. I'm fine,' she replied. 'Please, let's go find my son.

'Sure,' said Hammer, leading us back along the path.

'How is it that you know where they have taken him?' I asked Lilith curiously, falling into step beside her, ignoring Storm's warning growls and him pulling on the back of my coat to try and pull me away from her.

'A mother's instinct and intuition,' she answered.

'Uh huh,' was all I said as we walked up the path to the ruins of an ancient castle.

'Hammer! Balverines!' I called quickly, spotting them in the arches of the ruins, looking down at us.

'Why aren't they attacking us?' Hammer asked as we slowly walked, with caution, inside.

'I don't know,' I replied, with another glance at Lilith. She didn't seem too concerned about them. In fact, she seemed to be getting happier.

'This is where they took him!' she said leading us down a flight of steps to a large door. 'They took him here, to Howling Halls.'

'Hmm, they got the name right,' Hammer muttered, pushing open the door, well aware that the balverines were still watching us.

'You won't let anything happen to him, will you?' Lilith asked, the moment Hammer shut the door and started down the dark corridor. 'You'll save him?'

'Yes, just don't get too far ahead,' Hammer told the desperate mother firmly. 'You need to stay with us!'

'Oh, but my poor little Robert!'

'I know, but you won't be able to help him if you get eaten, will you?' Hammer said bluntly. 'Who knows what's waiting for us down here?' she added, and it was at that moment I saw the shadow of a balverine. I was about to point this out to Hammer but it had disappeared.

'We've got to be careful,' continued Hammer. 'Why the road has to go to a place like this is beyond me. Couldn't they have cut down a few trees instead?'

'The tree cutters are probably killed before they can,' I told her quietly. Something wasn't right here.

'Good point,' she said as we walked through a pair of doors, which slammed shut behind us. 'What is this place?' Hammer demanded, immediately preparing herself for battle.

'It's nothing good, I can tell you that,' I replied, getting ready to gather my Will at a moment's notice. I knew something didn't feel right. If only I had done something earlier to avoid us walking straight into this trap.

Hammer and I stopped looking around when Lilith spoke, but her voice was different now.

'Children, I bring you flesh,' she said, before jumping away with the strength of a balverine.

'Children? What children?' Hammer asked nervously.

'The hungry carnivorous kind,' I replied, catching sight of a number of balverines approaching us. 'Let's try and get to the other side of the room. We might find a way out of here over there.' I electrified a number of the bloodthirsty beasts.

'Good idea,' Hammer said as she whacked one of the balverines in the head, before following me to the other side of the room.

Unfortunately, it did us no good. Right in the middle of the room was a big pit full of spikes. If we were to try and cross it, we would be impaled.

'We've got to find a way out of here or we are dead!' Hammer grunted as she fought several balverines away from her.

_She's right. Show no mercy and get out of that place quickly,_ Theresa told us in a worried voice.

'I think we realise that, Theresa!' I snapped. 'And we haven't been showing mercy in the first place!'

'Why would we?' I heard Hammer agree. 'But how are we to get out of here? I can't see any way across that pit!'

She was right, but I knew that our only chance for survival was getting across the pit. The only question was how.

_Maybe if we could climb up one of the pillars we would be able to find something,_ I thought, looking up at the pillar we were standing next to. It was then that I saw it. The top of the pillar was crumbling. Maybe if Hammer wacked it or something, we could push the pillar into the pit and then we would be able to cross.

While I was looking up at the pillar, Hammer had been fighting off another two balverines by herself. When she had finished, she looked over at me, wiping sweat away from her face.

'What are you looking at?' she asked, before looked up in the same direction as me. 'Oh, I see it! That pillar looks weak! Right. One bridge coming up. Keep those buggers off me.' she added, before turning all her attention to the stone pillar before her, while I looked around for anymore hungry balverines.

It was then that Lilith reappeared.

'You should have stayed hidden Lilith,' I snarled.

'No. I have come to revenge my children. You killed them, so now you shall suffer!' she replied maliciously.

Then, before my very eyes, she transformed in to a huge, white balverine. The mother and leader of the balverine pack in Westcliff. She was the most deadly of all balverines, and I was the one that had to fight her. I wasn't even going to try and fight her with my hammer - mostly because I struggled with her children - so I gathered all my Will energy and sent the most powerful electric shock I could master at her, and it worked. With a terrible scream, I watched as Lilith was reduced to nothing more than a burnt skeleton.

Behind me, I heard a thunderous crash, and Hammer cursing. She had managed to knock the pillar down and there was now a bridge across the razor pit.

'Let's go, we're leaving!' Hammer yelled over her shoulder, leading the way across the bridge and out of Howling Halls with Storm and me right behind her.

When we arrived back out in the open air of Westcliff, where the sun was starting to arise in the horizon, Hammer and I stopped running and sat down on the ground, before taking one look at each other and starting to laugh. Of course, there was nothing remotely funny about what we just did, but we couldn't help it.

'We made it!' Hammer said, lying back against the side of a cliff. 'I don't think that they will follow us into the light. We made a pretty good team back there, didn't we?'

'I think we were better than a "pretty good team", Hammer,' I said, lying back in the grass.

'True, but this is what I've been talking about! We just did more good then than all the prays I've ever said in my life!' she sighed, before turning to me looking serious. 'You knew, didn't you?'

'Knew what?' I questioned back. I was a bit startled by her sudden seriousness and question

'You knew that Lilith was the Mother Balverine.'

'No, I didn't. I knew there was something funny about her, the way she acted and a few other clues, but I never thought that she was one of those beasts,' I replied, looking back at Howling Halls. 'Storm knew though,' I added, pulling a dog treat out of my bag and chucking it at him. 'But sadly he wasn't able to communicate to us, telling us that she was one.'

Hammer and I sat in silence after that, watching Storm run around chasing strange bugs, before Hammer sighed.

'We should get to the Crucible. Might as well get it all over and done with,' she sighed as she rose to her feet.

'Might as well,' I agreed, also rising to my feet and leading the way to the gates of Westcliff, where we were met by two thugs.

'Wow, look at these two,' one with jet black, oily hair, yellow crooked teeth and oily looking skin said, when he caught sight of us. 'Are you lost little girl?' he asked me, completely ignoring Hammer. 'Shouldn't come 'round here. You might ruin your stockings.'

'Yeah, your stockings,' the other thug laughed, with hair equally oily and a long face.

'Hold on. I think we've found the brains of this operation,' Hammer said in a loud whisper to me, before turning to the two idiots in front of us. 'If you cared to notice, she isn't wearing stocking.'

'Wow, you trained your pet troll to speak,' the first insulted, before turning his attention back to me. 'Come on, you've got time to play with us, haven't cha?'

'Yeah, let's play a wee game,' said the second, moving closer to me. He smelt worse than a Hobbe's disgusting breath.

'I have an idea for a game, using my hammer and your head!' Hammer said dangerously, moving up and standing close beside me.

'Then why don't you show us what've got?' the first said, accepting the challenge. 'Or haven't you got nothing?'

'Yeah show us,' the second said eagerly.

Hammer began to raise her hammer, ready to take a strike, when I put my hand gently on it.

'They're not worth it, Hammer,' I said firmly. 'Let's just ignore these idiots,' I added, walking inside the gates to Westcliff, with Hammer grumbling beside me.

'You two "intimate" are you?' the leader of the two thugs asked us, not taking the hint to leave us alone. Most men would have got the hint when Hammer had her hammer ready to smash some heads open. Even I would have run away quickly.

'Yeah, are you two int... er... what does that mean, Ron?' asked the second, making me snort.

'Ah, wit, intelligence and looks. Is there anything these two don't have?' asked a sarcastic, but an amused, Hammer.

Ron heard that comment.

'Why don't you two get back to your cosy little homes?' he said coldly. 'You don't belong here.'

Okay, he was really starting to annoy me by this point and I was going to put an end to it.

'Really? Oh that's dreadful,' I said to him, surprising Hammer. 'I wish someone had told us that before we travelled through Bandit Coast and Howling Halls to get here. We could have spared the lives of so many bandits and balverines, especially the white balverine.'

'You - you fought the white balverine. Impossible,' said Ron, though he was eyeing our weapons nervously.

'Not impossible,' I disagreed. 'All you need is a little electricity.' I showed him my hand, which suddenly was holding a small ball of blue electricity. He paled, and I turned smirking to Hammer. 'Let's go to the Crucible, and leave these idiots to annoy someone less dangerous.'

Hammer nodded and followed me to the Crucible entrance.

'I wonder if there are any special entry conditions, to the Crucible I mean,' said Hammer as we walked past the so-called Westcliff inn. 'Do you think that we'll have to sign some sort of wager?'

'No idea. This is the first time I've ever heard of the Crucible,' I admitted.

'Really? Wow, I heard stories about it when I was a little girl, and since them, I had always dreamed of fighting in it,' said Hammer. 'I never dreamed that it would come true.'

'Hmm, it really doesn't surprise me that this is a fighting arena, especially since you like it,' I said with a sidewards glance at my friend. 'What do you fight?'

'No idea,' replied Hammer.

'I thought you said that you were told stories about it.'

'I was, but I was never told what the competitors had to fight,' Hammer shrugged, unconcerned.

'Wish I had your confidence,' I mumbled. If neither of us won this, how would we get to Garth?

'Listen, we can handle anything that's in that arena. How bad can it be?' Hammer said confidently as we walked up the stairs, before adding, 'Here we go, right? At least you have to die for something.'

I nearly stopped dead. First, she says nothing's going to happen and then she says something like that! As much as I loved her, I had to question what goes through her head at times.

'Look who it is! A Crucible contender whenever I saw one!' exclaimed one of the men at the entrance as we approached.

I didn't know if he was talking to me or Hammer. In my opinion, Hammer looked more like a competitor than I did. She had big muscles and looked really intimidating with her hammer, compared to me; I looked like a fragile middle class lady who insisted on playing dress-up as a highwaywomen. But I was wrong. He was talking to me.

'Been causing quite a commotion, haven't cha?' said the other man, looking over at me.

'You know who I am?' I asked them in disbelief.

'Everyone knows who you are,' said the second man, waving a dismissing hand.

'And who are you?' Hammer asked rudely. Somehow, I don't think that she appreciated being ignored.

'Me? Everyone knows me! I'm Mad-Dog "The Strangler" McGraw.'

'Best Crucible fighter there was back in his day,' said the other.

'Bit redundant, isn't it?' Hammer said.

'Hammer,' I groaned, hiding my face with my hand and shaking my head.

Mad-Dog's eyes hardened.

'Look, if you want to compete, get on with it.' Mad-Dog told me bluntly. 'There's the door. No way am I letting that friend of yours in though. She can stay out here and make fun of my name all she likes.'

_Brilliant,_ I thought bitterly. _Now it's up to me to win this._

'Eh,' Hammer shrugged. 'They only let one contestant in at a time anyway. I'll wait out here. Good luck.'

'Thanks,' I said as she walked off. 'I'll need it,' I added as a mutter.

'Anyway,' Mad-Dog said, turning back to me looking much happier now that Hammer was gone. 'Make sure you're properly prepared before you go in. The crowd get's ever so upset when our contenders die too quickly.'

'I did not want to know that,' I told him.

'But if you live - you'll become a legend and you'll be a shoe in to join Lucien's army,' said the other. 'I don't think any winners have turned down that opportunity yet.'

'Right. No dogs allowed inside,' Mad-Dog said, looking down at Storm. 'Health and safety, you'll understand.'

'Right,' I replied, bending down to Storm. They say having Storm inside is a health and safety issue when they seem to have people butchered inside, unbelievable. 'Storm, go find Hammer and stay with her, okay boy?' I said to Storm, handing him a treat.

Storm barked sadly, accepted the treat and walked off to find Hammer.

I watch Storm go before walking into the Crucible. Our only hope to save Garth.

When I enter, I went and signed my name on a list of contenders and then went and stood with four other contenders. One looked like some sort of mage, another was a bandit, a woman and then a little girl! Why the hell did they let a little girl into this competition?

'Ah, a new person joins our party,' the mage said as I approached. 'Welcome. I am Zachary, the Silver-Tongued Mage. We are all awaiting our chance to go, but we'll have to pass the time the best we can.'

'Got the Silver-Tongued part right,' grumbled the bandit. 'I'm Meatbane the Bandit, lovely, he added to me. 'And this is Bessie,' he indicated to the woman, 'and Gorgoron.' He indicated to the little girl.

'And who might you be?' asked Bessie.

'Sparrow.' I replied, watching Meatbane out the corner of my eye, waiting to see his reaction.

'Sparrow?' Meatbane repeated. 'As in the Hero of Bower Lake and Rookridge? The Defender of Light?'

'I didn't think Sparrow was a very common name.'

'Hmm, it's not,' the bandit grumbled; now eyeing me warily, as did the others.

I ignored their looks and went and sat down, waiting patiently, but I did jump when I heard loud screaming.

'No, no... ARGH!'

'Gorgoron wants his mummy!' came a deep male's voice from next to me.

Startled, I looked over and saw that the voice came from the little girl. Looks definitely can be deceiving.

'Right. Who's next then?' asked Marlin, the Entrance Keeper.

'Oh, well. Love to, wouldn't I?' said Meatbane. 'Yeah, but I've still got this whole critical entanglement to mould over. Yeah.'

I stared at him. One, those were big words for a bandit, and two, so much for being a big tough guy, but I then turned my attention to Zachary when he came up with a lame excuse too.

'Ah, um. I would certainly embrace this opportunity but, I, um... still waiting for my lucky robes to come back from the cleaners.'

'Well, I can't possible go on next,' said Bessie. 'My, um, crossbow's got an awful cold.'

'How can a crossbow have a cold? It's a piece of wood!' I snorted.

Bessie glared at me, but I swear Meatbane and Zachary were trying not to laugh.

Marlin turned to Gorgoron.

'Do not look at Gorgoron. Gorgoron has an ingrown toenail right now. An evil toenail.'

Marlin sighed and turned to me.

'You! The new lass! It's you're lucky day. Get your ass in there,' he said. 'You might want to read up on the rules. Not that many people can read.'

'It's a good thing that I can,' I told him, accepting the rulebook off him, not that it was much of a book. It only had one page in there, besides the title page. Why I was waiting for them to get the rooms ready for me, I sat back down and began to read the one page of rules:

THE CRUCIBLE

All contenders are invited to read the following rules. 

If you cannot read, please ask another challenger to read them for you. If they cannot read, please refrain from asking the Entrance Keeper to read them for you, as he cannot read either.

I paused at this part, before shaking my head. Why write that down telling people if they can't read not to ask Marlin, when they won't be able to read not to ask him?

Shaking my head again, I began to read the rules:

**Rule One:** The Crucible is an arena of violence, death and finally, entertainment consisting of eight rounds.

**Rule Two:** Each round will begin when you walk into the starting position and is made up of increasing difficult waves of creatures.

**Rule Three:** Score a Perfect Round by beating the target time. You will earn extra rewards for doing so. Achieve five Perfect Rounds and you will walk away with our highest gold reward.

**Rule Four:** You are here to entertain. Never forget that. Make sure you keep the crowd's excitement levels up and it is likely to reward you for your efforts. The bloodthirsty buggers are especially fond of contenders who make full use of the traps and pits some of the rounds contain.

**Rule Five:** should you need to stock up your supplies, you will encounter a trader after every third round.

**Rule Six:** If any of the above rules had too many syllables or was otherwise too difficult for your brain to comprehend, just remember this: KILL EVERYTHING AND KILL IT FAST!

'Sounds simple enough,' I muttered, pocketing the rules.

'But it's not simple,' Bessie said. 'Not many people are able to win. And those that do, none of them have been able to win the ultimate prize.'

'And what is the ultimate prize? More gold than you can carry?' I asked, handing my bag over to Marlin to keep it safe.

'No. It's Mad-Dog's legendary weapon, the Chopper.'

'Right,' I said, walking away disinterested. All I wanted was to win and be accepted into Lucien's army of Spire Guards.

**-THE HAPPENINGS-**

When I walked into the first room, I saw that most of the dirt was stain with blood, and I started to feel nervous again. What if it was a creature I had never fought before? What if it was much stronger than I was? I was barely aware of Murray, the other man who had greeted me outside the Crucible, and Mad-Dog commentating.

'So, here we are again, Mad-Dog, posed once again at the gates of bloodshed and greatness as another competitor faces the challenge of the Crucible.'

Holding my breath, Murray began the countdown to the first round to begin, wondering what monstrous creatures I would have to face.

'Round One: Three... Two... One... GO!' yelled Murray. 'First wave.'

And here they came. The blue light surrounded them, as they appeared and at the sight of them, I dropped my hammer with a loud thud.

Beetles. Beetles were the first round of creatures I had to fight. I had to fight the very creatures I had mastered to fight when I was five years old. I couldn't believe it. Maybe the blood in the room was that of the beetles or it was just there to scare the contenders, for nobody could be killed by something as pathetic as beetles, could they?

'She's just standing there Mad-Dog,' I heard Murray say, bringing me back to reality. 'The Hero of Bowerstone, who has defeated two horrible bandit leaders and who has helped defend the Temple of Light, has frozen at the sight of beetles!' He started laughing.

I sent a glare upwards, and grabbed the small pistol I kept hidden in my boot and shot the beetles without breaking a sweat.

'Argh, those ruddy, grubby beetles I hate them,' I heard Mad-Dog comment.

'Well, let's see how the new girl likes them, now that she has unfrozen.' Murray said. 'Can our lucky new comer keep our bloodthirsty audience entertained? She better or they won't be throwing any gifts down to help her out. Second wave. Three... two... one... go!'

The second wave then came and I got rid of them just as easily as the first wave, and then the same with the third wave, even though I had to fight red ones.

'Perfect Round. Well, we promised butchery and butchery is what we delivered. And there are seven rounds to go!' cried out an ecstatic Murray.

Then I causally put my pistol away and walked out of the room onto the second round, feeling much more confident.

'And here comes our challenger, waiting to impale!' I heard Murray say as I walked into the second room. 'Round Two: Three... Two... One... Go!'

The second round consisted of three waves of Hobbes. Again, it was a bore for me. How many Hobbes had I fought on my travels? I had fought that many that I had lost track ages ago.

'Dead Hobbe all right,' I heard Murray say at one stage. 'Oh please, Mad-Dog. Stop crying.'

At the end of this round, I could hear and sense that the crowd was starting to lose interest with my continuous perfect shooting, regardless of the fact that I got another Perfect Round.

_Well, as long as I was here, I might as well have a little fun and try to impress the crowd. Show them that I'm more than just a pretty face,_ I thought, as I made my way to the third room.

The first thing I noticed when I entered the third room was that there was a huge hole in the middle of the room. How could you not notice it? However, Murray felt the need to point out the obvious.

'Someone's put a big hole in the ground!'

Shaking my head, I walked to the starting position and Murray counted me in.

'Round Three, in three... two... one... GO!'

And it was Hobbes again. Only these Hobbes had learnt magic. I knew that I could easily have shot them, but I knew that I should entertain the crowd. If word got back to Lucien that one of his guards had thought in the Crucible that was an expert shooter... it might blow my cover.

This time, I didn't use my pistol, instead I used my rifle, and I heard the crowd groan. They all thought that I was going to shoot them... how wrong they were. I had spotted kegs of explosives. As the two magic Hobbes ran past the explosives, I shot at the explosives and the two Hobbes went flying into the seemingly endless pit. This got the crowd's attention, as I knew it would.

In the end, I had achieved another Perfect Round and the crowd was beginning to become interested once more.

'What a fantastic massacre and we have five more rounds to come!' Murray yelled out as I headed for the fourth room.

The fourth room, was some sort of fog swamp, which told me that it definitely wouldn't be beetles or Hobbes. I did not like it one bit. In fact, it gave me the creeps, though Murray didn't seem to agree with me.

'Oh, this place brings out the old romantic in me,' Murray said. 'Cold dead trees.'

'You've never been married, have you, Murray?' Mad-Dog asked.

I would rather die, Mad-Dog old friend,' Murray replied. 'And speaking of death. I think I see something stirring in the waters down there.'

I whipped around and saw that he was right. Apparently, the rest of the rounds would begin without a count in, I noted, as hollow men came towards me.

I could have laughed in relief. Hollow men were easy to deal with, if you knew how to, and of course, I knew how to. Did I not have to protect Hammer from hollow men in the Wellspring Caves? And did I not have to defeat one hundred hollow men in the Bowerstone Cemetery? If I couldn't fight hollow men by now, there would have to be something wrong with me.

The hollow men ran at me and encircled me, just as I wanted.

'She's just standing there, Mad-Dog. Wonder why she hasn't shown us some more of her expert shooting skills?' Murray was saying.

'I don't know, Murray, but she better do something soon, otherwise the hollow men will have her.'

I grinned, and watched as the hollow men were slowly moving closer to me. When they were nearly on top of me, I used the Will that I had been gathering and sent out an enormous burst of energy, which turned into a wild fire, destroying all of the hollow men that surrounded me.

'Did you see that, Mad-Dog? It seems as though we have a Will-user in our presence!' Murray exclaimed.

'She's more than a Will-user. She is a very talented one. Most people would be tired after that display, but not her,' said Mad-Dog. 'Look, she's sending more fireballs at the hollow men that just appeared.'

It was true. Every hollow men that I saw was immediately engulfed with flames and was shortly destroy afterwards, and I wasn't feeling tired. I knew that I would probably be tired later, but at the moment, I felt as though I could go on like this forever.

'That landed right where she wanted it,' I heard Mad-Dog say as I throw a fireball straight at a particularly savage one.

'Where she Willed it, you mean,' Murray joked badly.

Yet again, I achieved a Perfect Round, but this time, I had the crowd's attention to the max. From what I could make of it, none of them had seen a Will user before now.

Round five went by smoothly, with it only being bandits and the sixth round went equally smoothly with it being bandits and highwaymen. It was the seventh round that I began to worry. The seventh round was balverines. Out of all the creatures in the world, it had to be balverines. I swear, after this was all over, I never wanted to see another balverine as long as I lived, but I was grateful. I was grateful that I had a lot of practice fighting them on the way here, which meant I knew how I could defeat them.

The crowd was definitely impressed with me using Will again, and they were extremely interested to see me electrocuting all of the balverines. Turned out, that why I still got a Perfect Round, defeating the balverines was my best time, out of all the rounds so far, including the beetles, which was really sad. I could fight one of the most dangerous creatures easily, but I struggled with the easy creatures. Hmm, that just proved how weird I was. Something that Murray and Mad-Dog found funny too as they yelled it out to the audience, as I left the room, turning red.

Finally I had made it to the last event, and I was extremely nervous again. What creature would I face this time? What creature was worse than a balverine?

I was barely aware of Murray's excited cries about making it to the last round, but as soon as I heard the word troll, I began to relax. I could handle trolls. The troll I had to face was a huge rock troll, but that didn't bother me. I just continued to shot at its nerve points. In fact, that's all I was concentrating on that I didn't see a group of Hobbes sneak up on me.

'She let her guard down there for a second,' I heard Mad-Dog say when one of the Hobbes hit from behind me.

'Yeah, and she better put it back up quick,' Murray agreed.

Grumbling to myself, I quickly electrocuted them, and went back to shooting the troll's nerve points. In the end, I had achieved another Perfect Round. It turned out that I had smashed all of Mad-Dog's old times and, as a result, I had won a heap of gold and Mad-Dog's legendary axe, the Chopper.

'Unbelievable! Incredible! It's an extraordinary superhuman feature of inconceivable proportions. Unprecedented I might say, if they were unaware of the presidents!' I heard Murray yelling out to the excited crowd.

'She's as worthy competitor to ever compete in this competition,' Mad-Dog said approvingly. 'I have never seen the Crucible finished in less than ten minutes before.'

'Indeed,' Murray agreed again. 'All that remains is to congratulate our glorious winner. We hope that you have enjoyed this most bloody and most compelling of Crucible editions. Fair the well, gentle spectators. Until the next time!'

I was positively shaking when I left the arena. I had done it. I had made it into Lucien's army, made it into the Spire, and made a path to rescue Garth.

**-THE HAPPENINGS-**

'Congratulations!' Murray yelled as I walked down the steps leading out of the Crucible. 'Three cheers for the new Crucible Champion!'

'That was something else,' Mad-Dog said, handing me a bag of gold, the Crucible trophy and the Chopper. 'Best Crucible in years!'

'A classic performance that will be remembered for all time. Or at least as long as there are people around to remember it,' said Murray.

'Best of luck, old girl.' Mad-Dog clasped my shoulder. 'Hope to see you around here again sometime.'

'Certainly. As long as you don't suffer some agonising death on your travels,' said Murray, thoughtlessly. 'Bye bye now.'

Mad-Dog and I exchanged a look before I continued down the stairs where Hammer was waiting.

'That was fantastic!' Hammer exclaimed when I arrived down the bottom. 'I listen to the commentary every step of the way. I even got in to see a few rounds. That one with the Hobbes, bloody brilliant.'

'Oh course it was. Because it was _me_ fighting in there, ' I joked.

'Yeah – alright… don't get a big head. You won't fit in the boat,' Hammer laughed, knowing that I was only joking, as we walked away from the group of congratulating citizens of Westcliff.

_Well done. Not many people make it through the Crucible alive,_ Theresa congratulated too, though I didn't really want to hear that last part.

'The Spire's not going to be a lot of laughs either,' Hammer said, becoming serious. 'You should take some time out before you go. Anybody you want to see or anything, now's the time. Anyway, I'll make my way to the docks. So you'll know where to find me when you're all set to go.'

'But, Hammer,' I argued. 'I could be away for days.'

'Well apparently patience is a virtue,' Hammer said, quoting me from before. 'So, I'll just practice having that virtue.'

'You're a good friend, Hammer,' I said gratefully.

'I know. I'll see you when you are ready,' Hammer said, before walking towards the docks.

_Hammer has a good point,_ commented Theresa. _Once you are in the Spire, leaving will be difficult. And there are those that still need your help. If you abandon them, they will surely come to harm. Don't get on that ship until you are truly ready. Garth isn't going anywhere._

'You're right, as always.' I mumbled, before walking through Westcliff.

* * *

><p><strong>Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:<strong> link on profile  
><strong>Written:<strong> 22 August 2011  
><strong>Updated:<strong> 15 November 2012**  
>Beta:<strong> BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


	7. Goodbye Albion, Hello Tattered Spire

**CHAPTER SEVEN: GOODBYE ALBION, HELLO TATTERED SPIRE**

I was planning on going back to Bowerstone to say goodbye to Alex when heard someone yodelling awfully, but the voice sounded familiar. Curious as to who was yodelling, I followed the sound of the voice and found that it was Barnum making the awful racket.

'Barnum?' I laughed, scaring the crap out of him.

'By the illustrious gossoons!' Barnum yelled in shock, turning to face me. 'It's you again!' He then exclaimed when he saw who I was. 'Our fates do seem to be interbindified, don't they my good friend. As a matter of fact, I can think of no one better to become my new business partner.'

**'**Business partner?' I questioned. 'You've come up with another plan?'

'Oh, it's my most sagacious plan yet. Inspired by my newfound faith in Toby.' He told me happily.

'Toby?'

'That's the Temple of Business and Yodelling, of course. It's through Toby that the idea came to me.' Barnum explained. 'Take a land rotten to its very core and morph it into a friendly holiday park for the whole family.'

'Sounds like a lot of work.' I commented.

'True, but one day, Westcliffe will be a tourist entrapping amusement zone. I just need a small investment to get me started. I earnestly certificate it that you will get every crumb of it back, with a heap of interest, naturally. We'll be richer than Toby himself, the founder of the Temple.' Barnum said.

'I'll be happy to help.' I said, rummaging my money bag. 'I won't be needing my money for a while so someone might as well use it. Will this be enough?' I asked, handing over five thousand gold pieces.

'Wondrous! I will notify you by letter when I have completed the project. You'll see constipated changes, I swear by Toby. I shall begin my enterprise at once.'

'All right. Just send my letter to Bowerstone.' I said. 'But I warn you. I might be away for a few years, before I will be able to answer it.'

'What do you mean?' He asked, suddenly becoming worried.

'I'll be in the Spire working for Lucien is all.' I shrugged.

'Then I wish you luck, my friend.'

'I wish you luck too, Barnum. And hopefully our paths will intertwine again.' I said, before leaving him to his yodelling again and heading back to Bowerstone.

The journey back to Bowerstone was easier than the journey to the Crucible, but that might have been because I was now an expert on fighting dangerous creatures.

In the end, I found Alex at the Blacksmiths. Turned out he had gotten a job there.

'Hey stranger.' I said, leaning against one of the wooden beams, watching him create a sword.

'Well, well, well. If it isn't the brave and mighty Lionheart.' Alex said, pausing in his work and grinning over at me.

'The mighty what, excuse me?' I asked.

'That's what everyone's calling you now. Nearly everyone in Albion knows about you, and how you are a Crucible Champion.' Explained Alex, as he continued to work on the sword. 'They all say you are a brave and mighty hunter...just like a lioness.'

'Hmm, I think I like it.' I said thoughtfully. 'Better than Dumpling, anyway.'

'So, you taking a break from the Hero business?' Alex asked. 'Is that why you are here?'

'I wish. I've actually come to say goodbye.' I said sadly.

Alex, who obviously hadn't been expecting that, looked quickly up at me, as he was about to hit the blade. This resulted in him missing the blade all together and hitting his hand with the hammer.

'Argh, sh...sugar.' He said as a little girl walked passed.

'Are you okay?' I asked quickly, hurrying over to him and looking at his hand.

'Never mind my hand. What do you mean you have come to say goodbye?' Alex demanded.

'My quest takes me to the Tattered Spire and I don't know when I will be coming back.' I told him, putting his hand in a cold bucket of water.

'The Tattered Spire?' Replied a shocked Alex. 'I heard that if you won the Crucible you would have the choice to join Lucien, but I never thought that you would agree to go.'

'I don't have a choice. I must get in there to save someone.' I told him. 'Come over to my place for dinner tonight.' I told him, before walking off.

I went straight home and began to sort out my house and putting away all of my belongings except for Storm's dog treats, elixir, and rubber ball, and my weapons. The rest of my belonging I wouldn't need in the Spire.

That night, Alex came over looking grim.

'Please smile, Alex. You're acting as though you'll never see me again.' I told him as I dished out our dinner.

'Who says I will?' He asked. 'It's not like Lucien will just allow you to leave whenever you want.'

'Trust me, I will be back. I do not plan to spend the rest of my life serving someone like Lucien.' I said. 'But, while I'm gone, I have a favour to ask of you.'

'Anything,' Alex said quickly.

'Actually, it's a few favours.' I admitted. 'Would you be able to look after my money while I'm away, paying any debts or receiving revenue, and anything else?'

'Sure.'

'Would you also be able to find a maid for me, please? I really don't feel like coming back to a house full of dust bunnies.'

'I can do that too.' Alex said sadly.

'Thanks Alex. But there's one more favour: please don't worry about me.'

'That favour, I don't think I'll be able to do. You're my friend, Sparrow. I worry about you all the time when you go out fighting monstrous beasts and bandits, regardless of the fact that I know that you are able to protect yourself.' Alex admitted.

'Relax Alex. If anything, you should be worried about the poor beasts that fight me.' I said, trying to lighten the mood.

'Oh very funny.' Alex said with a chuckle. 'Are you leaving straight away?'

'No. I'll help those that need help at the moment, before I leave.'

'In that case, you might want to try and help famer Giles. His being having such a terrible time with bandits lately.' Alex suggested. 'They have gotten that bad that he had to send his son away. The bandits also killed his wife.'

'Why are the bandits attacking him?' I asked.

Alex shrugged.

'No idea. I doubt Giles even knows, but it might have something to do with him being an a guard years ago.'

'Hmm, I think that I will see if I can find out more about these bandits, to find out what they are after, before I make my move towards Giles.' I said thoughtfully, before talking about a more enjoyable subject.

* * *

><p>The bandit issue didn't take long for me to resolve. It turned out that the bandit leader Ripper was behind the attacks all because he was after something in Giles' basement. In the end, Ripper was arrested and was sure to be hanged for all this crimes. Giles said he would make sure of that.<p>

Anyway, it was as I was leaving Brightwood, that the Shadow Pendant - that I got when joining the Temple of Shadows - began to glow...I was being summoned to the Temple. Curious as to what the Shadow Worshippers wanted, I answered their calling by heading to the Temple. I soon found them around the Sacrificial Circle. Grim was standing right in front of the excited group and motion me other to join him, when he saw me enter.

'Out of all of my Shadow-worshippers, you are the only one that hasn't sacrificed anyone yet,' Grim said coldly as I walked towards him.

This won't be good, I thought coming to a halt. Has he realised that I'm not evil? Better think of something quick.

'My apologises, but I have been so busy lately that I haven't had the chance,' I lied, hoping he would buy it. He did.

'Not to worry, my dear _Lionheart_. For you have been chosen to complete a very important quest.' Grim said, smiling nastily.

'If I may be so bold as to ask why I have been chosen?' I asked, trying to remain calm.

'It is time for you to prove your allegiance to the forces of darkness, once and for all.' Grim said bluntly.

'Very well, what is this quest?' I asked. Maybe it was to find someone and kill them. I could do that. Just find the person and convince them to go into hiding or move them to the Guild to live.

'I want you to wipe out every living soul in Oakfield.'

I was sure that I paled, for I could feel the colour draining from my face. I looked closely at Grim to see if this was some sort of sick joke. It wasn't. He was dead serious.

'Sure, I can do that,' I answered. I couldn't keep my voice still, but the Shadow-worshipper just thought that I was excited like them. I wasn't. I would have to warn Oakfield about the Temple of Shadows' plan, then find a way to get rid of them once and for all.

'Good. I have long dreamt of this day, when the Temple would count among its members a truly malevolent soul.' Said a delighted Grim. What I would give to see his face when he found out that I was close to being pure goodness. 'You are a venomous Shadow among spineless half-wits.' He added, giving the other worshippers a deadly glare.

Maybe I wasn't the only one to be offered the quest. I thought as I watched the others move uneasily.

'You will find two such stuck-up simpletons awaiting you in Oakfield.' Continued Grim. 'Go there now and make me proud.'

I nodded my head and headed to Oakfield with a plan forming in my head.

The moment I arrived in Oakfield, two carriages were moved behind me blocking the road, before two shadow-worshippers jumped out.

'You must be the one then,' one of the shadow-worshippers drawled out. Walking towards me. 'Grim's new favourite. I suppose being just moderately evil just isn't good enough anymore.'

'You mean "bad enough", surely?' Said the other.

'Let us not waste time,' said the first, ignoring the second's comment. 'We could all be in bed by now. Anyway, as you can see we've blocked the exit for you. No one can escape. So take your time, and kill everyone you see.'

'Not us though,' the second said hurriedly as he noticed a certain gleam in my eyes.

'Yes, except for us,' chuckled the first. He hadn't noticed.

'No, I think I will kill you.' I told them coldly, and before they could do anything, they both had magical blades through their chests. Before they hit the ground, I was a good distance away, running towards the Sandgoose to find a guard and worn him, to protect the villagers, just in case I wasn't the only one Grim had sent.

It took a while, but the guard finally believed me and trusted me, and he began to ring that warning bell. While he was doing this, I hurried over to the Temple of Light, to warn the monks. I found the Abbott outside, looking worried.

'Ah, I was hoping that you would return!' The Abbott cried the moment I stopped in front of him. 'The Temple is in need protector once more!'

'I know. The Cultists of the Temple of Shadows has planned to have everyone in Oakfield killed.' I told him. 'They sent me to do it, but they might have sent some others to help out.'

'That doesn't surprise me.' He said. 'We have always suffered at the hands of the vile cultists of the Temple of Shadows. But it would seem that they had a feeling that you weren't entirely loyal to them.'

'What do you mean?' I asked, as I took of the Shadow Pendant, before stuffing it in my bag.

'I mean that they are planning on poisoning the holy water in the wellspring Cave! If that happen, the Golden Oak will die! It would mean the end of our order! Perhaps even the end of the village and all its people! Either way, the Cultists knew that they would get us.' The Abbott explained. 'You helped us once before…will you do so again?'

'Of course I will, Father. I wouldn't be here if I had planned otherwise.' I told him firmly.

'The light blesses us with your help again. Thank you. The first thing you must do is check the statues, which the water pours forth, and check that they haven't been contaminated with the taint of evil. The shadow worshippers are likely to target the main chamber next, but you mustn't allow them to desecrate it!'

'I'll do my best, Father.' I told him before running off to the Wellspring Cave.

The moment I entered the cave, the echoes of a dark pray reached my ears, and I knew that I need to hurry. I ran to the central chamber and went through the first door Hammer and I went through, praying that I wouldn't have to fight any hollow men, like last time. If I had to fight any hollow men, I would lose precious time, and the Shadow Cultists would have had even more time to poison the water.

Thankfully, the Wisps stayed where they were, but it turns out that the Cultists had protection. Highwaymen. Not that it did them any good. With a quick electric shock could around the chamber, I left, knowing that there was no way any of them could have survived the voltage going through them.

I repeated the same process in the second chamber, but when I could to the third chamber, the challenge began. Standing in the same place Hammer had been when she was blessing the water, stood Grim, and he was not happy.

'YOU!' He yelled, when he saw me standing in the doorway, the Chopper in my hand. 'You would cast aside our unholy alliance for some feeble monks? Nobody turns their backs on the Temple of Shadows and lives.'

'We will have to test that theory then.' I told him coldly. 'Except I will be the only one to know if it is right, seeing as you will be long gone.' Then I quickly threw the Chopper straight at Grim, but he had been expecting an attack and he easily blocked it through the use of Will.

'You think you can stop me?' Grim laughed cruelly. 'I am channelling the natural energies of the Wellspring of Light and feeding my unholy powers I cannot be harmed. Slaughter her.' He added, to the three highwaymen that stood behind him.

Yawning dramatically, I shot lightning out of my hand at them, and turned to Grim.

'That was the best you could do?' I asked in a bored voice.

'Those were but mortal men.' Laughed Grim. 'Hired with promises and gold. Now, witness the truth power of the shadows. Arise.' He commanded and an army of hollow men appeared, before running towards me.

'Why am I always outnumbered?' I asked Storm, before throwing fireball after fire ball at them.

After three rounds of fireball throwing, Grim was beginning to become annoyed. It was then that he changed. I stood back as dark shadows began to surround him and when they disappeared, Grim was nothing but a dark, angry shadow.

'I have become the shadow. I am your god. I am the bringer of Darkness!'

'I have no god, and I guess that I'm the bringer of Light!' I said back, meeting him in hand to hand combat, and in the end...I was of course victorious.

When I arrived back at the Temple, the Abbott was pacing back and forth anxiously.

'The Wellspring Water is safe, Father, and the leader of the Temple of Shadows is dead.' I told the Abbott, scaring him in the process. 'Sorry.' I added.

'That's all right, brave Lionheart.' The Abbott said. 'The Temple of Light thanks you. We are now safe! The Temple of Shadows will never recover from this. You are a holy champion sent to us by the light itself. Thank you again.' He said, handing me the Temple of Light Seal. 'Take this to show everyone what you have done for us!'

'Thank you Father. I hope to see you in the future.' I told him, before running off. After all, I had a boat to catch.

* * *

><p>When I arrived back at the Westcliffe docks, I found Hammer waiting patiently for me.<p>

'I guess you really do have the virtue of patience.' I said, as I walked over to Hammer.

'Oh, very funny.' Hammer laughed. 'You ready to start your glorious military career then?'

'Glorious isn't the word I would use.' I told her. 'Can you imagine me in a uniform. Obeying orders, without any cheeky comments or anything? I can't even go one day without being cheeky to Theresa as it is.'

'I've noticed. Theresa believes that you have corrupted me, seeing as I've been doing it to her lately too.' Hammer told me lightly, as we headed down the path to the docks. 'So, you pretty much got the main land sown up, have you?'

'You could say that. Defeated another bandit leader, and I saved the Temple of Light from the Temple of Shadows.'

'What? What happened to the Temple of Light?' Hammer asked quickly.

I explained to her all that happened and she sighed with relief.

'You have my thanks too. It was a good thing you knew about it. They would have been helpless otherwise.' Hammer said quietly. 'Anyway, here I am to say my goodbyes. You know the last thing I said to my father, before I went to the ritual caves?'

'No, what?'

'I can't remember. I can't remember if I said goodbye or not. That's the funny thing about goodbyes, you never know when you'll get another one.' Hammer said, before gasping. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean…this isn't like that. You'll do great out there.'

'Don't worry, Hammer. I know you well enough to know what you mean.' I told her lightly, as we stopped in front of Lucien's captain.

'Right. No personal effects allowed on board, and no weapons, and no dogs.' The captain added, when he saw Storm trying to hide behind me.

'Don't worry, I'll look after fur-face here, and you stuff as well.' Hammer said.

'Thanks Hammer.' I said, handing her my highwaymen coat and hat, Guild Seal, weapons and Storm's belongings, before I bent down to the upset Storm.

'I'll be back again, I promise.' I told him, and I watched as his sad eyes got even sadder and I realised that I had said the same thing, well almost the same thing, as Rose had told him. 'I will be back, Storm.' I told him firmly, before embracing Hammer, and heading onto the ship.

As the ship pulled away from the port, I stood on deck waving goodbye to Hammer and Storm, wondering when I would see them again. I stood on deck waving to them, until they were out of sight, before I went down below deck with the other Crucible Champions.

The moment I entered cabin below the deck, everyone stopped talking and looked at me. It was then that I realised that I was the only girl on this ship. Fabulous.

'Are you lost little girl?' Asked a man that was nearly the same size as Hammer and had every inch of his body tattooed. 'This cabin is only for the Crucible Champions.'

'Then I guess I'm in the right place then.' I replied, before sitting down a little way away from them. They continued to stare at me. 'What? Haven't you ever seen a girl before?'

'You are a Crucible Champion? The only girl I heard of that won was Lionheart.'

'I am Lionheart.' I told him grumpily.

'Really? Sorry, but I expected to see someone...bigger.' The man apologised. 'I'm Adrian by the way.'

It wasn't long before we were all talking like old friends, which helped past the time for it felt like moments later that we had arrived at the Spire and were being shepherded like sheep off the ship.

There were spire guards everywhere, and they all surrounded us the moment we stepped foot off the deck. It was as though we were all criminals about to be executed. Knowing Lucien though, it wouldn't surprise me.

'Just look at this place,' Bob said to me. 'We did well casting in our lot with Lord Lucien. Whatever he's planning. Lil and I will be set for life.'

'Get moving,' ordered one of the guards.

'I've been with my Lil for thirteen years and have been faithful the whole time. If you could see her, you'd understand why.' Bob continued as we walked down the path. 'What is that noise? I don't just hear it…I can feel it. This place feels…wrong.'

'That's one word for it,' I muttered.

'What is this place?' Asked Dan in amazement.

'Six years I was a masons apprentice and I saw never saw any place like this.' Admitted Bob, as he too looked around in amazement.

'How is this even possible?' Asked a guy named Alex.

'Old Kingdom engineering I reckon, but how's it come back now?' Adrian said, adding his two cents worth.

I was about to answer when the guard behind me pushed me roughly and told us to shut up. It took all my strength and will not to turn around and whack him.

We all eventually came to a stop and standing on the podium in front of us, was none other than Lucien Fairfax. Up until now, I never realised how much I hated Lucien. How much I despised him! But seeing him standing so casually and importantly in front of us made my blood boil. How could he just stand there after all the grief he has caused? How could he show his face after murdering a child and then attempting to murder that girls eight year old sister?

Somehow, I managed to control my anger and pretended to hang off Lucien's every word like the other men were.

'The world outside these marvellous walls is a corrupt, rotting husk.' Lucien was saying. 'Reason is absent. Instead of order there is chaos. Chaos does not punish evil, or reward righteousness. Chaos cuts innocent lives short and we accept this as faith.'

Chao isn't the only thing that cuts innocent lives short. I thought bitterly, as I tried not to let my anger show on my face. After all, Lucien mustn't know that I'm here. Then again, I doubt that he even knew that I was alive.

'I beg to differ.' He continued. 'You stand in the centre of a great instrument of change. With it, I shall remake the world. And my creation shall be unrecognisable, in its perfection. But my will alone is not efficient for such a momentous task. It is only through your toil, through your labours, through your conviction that Albion will be transformed. Don't fear the sound you hear in here. The throbbing beneath your feet. These sensations will soon be as familiar as your own heart beat. And as long as your heart continues to beat, all I require from you is obedience. Now… sleep.' He said in a strange voice.

All of a sudden I began to feel drowsy and I automatically began to fight it, but as I saw the men around me begin to fall to the ground in a peaceful slumber, I grudgingly let the darkness take me, and hoped that I had made the right decision.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter.**

**I apologise if I have spelt any words Barnum said wrong. If you know the correct spelling, please let me know and I will fix them up.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Happenings Series facebook page (remove spaces): <strong>

https: / / www. facebook. com/#!/pages/The-Happenings-Series/244670935575506W

* * *

><p><strong>Written: 23 August 2011<strong>


	8. Life at the Spire and the Rescue

**CHAPTER EIGHT: LIFE AT THE SPIRE AND THE RESCUE**

What felt like moments later, I became aware of my surrounds again, but I was no longer in the port of the Spire. Instead, I was lying on an extremely thin mattress with no blanket. As I groggily sat up, I noticed that I was in some sort of barracks, and that I was no longer in my original outfit. Instead, I was wearing the exact same outfit at all the other Spire Guards wore. I didn't want to know how I came to be in those clothes, nor did I want to know who dressed me. I also noticed that they had cut my hair very short, but what interested me the most was the strange collar around my neck. What the hell was that for? Were we to be treated like animals or something?

'Morning Maggot.' Came a voice from the doorway, interrupting me from my thoughts.

'Welcome to the Spire,' said the Spire Guard, walking straight over to me. 'I hope you like it cause you're never leaving.'

That's what you think, I thought resentfully.

'Right now you are in the barracks, you will eat and sleep here, but the rest of the time you will work, where ever the Commandant assigns you.' Continued the guard. 'Your job is to keep the scum building this place in line and otherwise doing whatever the Commandant tells you, without question. When you receive an order you will obey it, immediately. That brings me to the new piece of jewellery you've got. The collar is part of Lord Lucien's obedience program. The Commandant will… explain it to you. The main this is, do what you're told. And don't try taking the collar off, cause you can't and the penalty for trying is death.' He added, as though he had read my thoughts. 'And not the quick and painless kind either. Now, report to the Commandant.'

'Yes, sir.' I said, figuring that was the way I was meant to act before turning to leave the barracks.

I had no idea where the Commandant was, but somehow my feet did, as they led me through the dark, cold corridors of the Spire. It was my first day here and I already hated it. The place stank of fear, pain and sweat. Now, more than ever, did I want to see a familiar face, or something I recognised...as long as it wasn't Lucien.

As though my prays had been answered, as I walked into the detention centre, I came across a familiar face.

'Hey! It's you!' Bob yelled out happily as I approached. 'We arrived together, remember?'

'How could I forget, Bob?' I said, taking his hand warmly.

'Can you believe they put me on guard duty? On my first day too!' Bob told me happily, not that I would be happy about such a thing, as we walked down the hall. 'I must have impressed someone. Ooh, if Lil could see me now…she's always loved a bloke in uniform. Though I don't think she'd like the mask any more than I do. They look properly intimidating, but I can hardly breathe in that thing. Oh, and watch out for this fellow,' Bob add, as we came to a holt outside one of the cells. My heart gave a leap when I recognised who it was. 'His name is Garth. Lucien sent a hold squadron to get him. He's meant to be a wizard or something. Only the commandant is allowed in his cell. Though he doesn't give me any trouble, do you? Keeps nice in quiet. Anyway, I can't wait to right to Lil, tell her all about it. Maybe I'll do that tomorrow.' With that said, Bob walked off, and I turned my attention back to Garth, before flinching violently as I heard him speak to me through my mind.

'I don't know how you got here…but I know what you are. It doesn't matter, though. Your power will do you little good as long as you wear that collar. Be patient.'

'Easier said than done,' I muttered to him, before continuing on my way.

How did he know who I was? And how did he manage to speak to me in my mind. Not even Theresa could do that, or could she?

Eventually, I had to snap out of my thoughts when I arrived outside the Commandant's headquarters. The two guards outside, took one look at me and opened the door. I confidently stepped inside the chamber and looked around. It was a very ordinary chamber, with the only interesting things being that it had what looked like two inactive Cullis Gates and that it had a large window that had a good view of the port and inside of the Spire. The Commandant was standing in front of that window, and he only turned around when I came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs.

'I am the commandant.' He said, speaking to me as though I was five years old. I wondered if he did this to everyone or only me because I was a woman. 'You are Recruit 273. That number is not random. It was assigned to you for I have broken two hundred and seventy-two recruits before you. You are nothing more than the next link in the chain. You have been brought here to see the reconstruction of the Tattered Spire. And to serve Lucien as he seems fit.'

One thing I hated Hammer for, was the fact that she had corrupted my mind to think dirty thoughts, even though I knew Lucien would never do anything like that.

'My job is to ensure the obedience of guards like you.' The commandant continued, in his slow drawling voice. 'You will do everything I tell you without question. Failure to obey will cause the device around your neck to activate. This is not a pleasant experience. You will lose your memories and your experience will be drained away. This will continue, until you submit. Perhaps you believe that you will resist?' He added. What was with the people around here? They all seemed to be able to read my mind! 'Some do at first. Many do at first for the sake of honour, but you have to decide. Is your honour really that important to you?'

He stared at me, and I stared back. My face free of all emotions.

'Now, come here!' He barked suddenly. 'Obey me.'

Grudgingly, I walked towards him, before stopping beside him.

'Be still.' He then ordered, and when I stood completely still, blue electricity began to surround me, to hold me in place. I did not move, which impressed the Commandant. 'Good. Now look over there.' He added, motioning to the window. Again, I obeyed. 'The spire has taken ten years so far and it will take many more until it is complete. This project is ambitious beyond your wildest imaginings. Yet progress isn't a miracle. It is a product of obedience.'

'Let us see how well you have learned.' He said, with a nasty smile on his face. 'I am going to hit you, and you are going to thank me…because I tell you too.'

I just stared at him in disbelief. He wasn't seriously about to...OUCH. Okay, he wasn't joking. He seriously did just hit me...with his sword no less. The asshole had just hit me with his blade right in the arm. I gritted my teeth and glared up at him. All I wanted to do was swear my head off at him, or even better, take his sword and whack him with it. The latter of the two sounded more appealing, but the thought of Garth and my quest held me back, and I thanked him for hitting me, before he did it again, in the exact same spot. As I thanked him once more, I began to hope that they had health potions around seeing as my arm was practically killing me with pain.

'Excellent,' said I pleased Commandant. 'Now –beg. Beg me to show mercy.'

My eyes flashed. I had never begged to anyone in my entire life...except when I was trying to convince Theresa or my parents or Rose to let me stay up late, but that was beside the point.

My anger must have shown in my eyes for the Commandant grinned at me and said, ' You do understand the concept, don't you?'

'Yes, sir.' I said through clenched teeth. 'Please sir, please show me mercy.'

It wasn't much of a beg, but it seemed to make the Commandant happy.

'Good you learn quickly. That will be all.' The Commandant said, before dismissing me, which I was only too happy to do. The sooner I left, much more likely that he will live.

* * *

><p>Many weeks had gone by, and I was starting to regret coming here. Being the only girl here was horrible, especially when the other Spire guards got drunk. The one thing they all seemed to miss was women, which lead to me being sexually harassed. Fortunately, I always had Bob and Adrian by my side when things got out of control, but they soon learnt that I wasn't the type of girl to mess with. Especially, when they had two black eyes and a few broken bones.<p>

Another thing that I hated about being the only girl was that I had no one to talk about girly things. I missed my conversations with Hammer and Theresa. True I could sometimes talk to the other guards, but it wasn't the same, especially when they were all praising Lucien. Those conversations made me sick.

Anyway, I had been in the Spire for thirty-eight weeks, and I began to notice some changes had started to occur, particularly with Bob.

'The Commandant made me torture a recruit this morning.' Bob told me as we were standing in one of the detention centres. 'He overheard the poor bastard saying he missed his family. I'm glad I don't have a family.'

'Bob!' I exclaimed with shock. I could not believe he just said that.

'What?' He asked, startled by my sudden exclamation.

'What about your Lil?'

'My who?' Bob said frowning slightly. 'Huh, I just had a strange… maybe it's the collar. Sometimes it's hard to think with these sounds. You know, I hardly notice them anymore. It's as familiar as my own heart beat.'

I just stared at Bob in shock. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could he forget about his Lil. When we first arrived you could tell that he was madly in love with her, and she was all he ever talked about...even in his sleep! But now...now it was as though she didn't even exist.

Before I could say anything, one of the senior guards walked over to us.

'You have orders to report to the barracks!' The guard snapped at Bob.

'On my way, sir!' Bob said obediently, though I had a feeling that this was a rare time that he was being obedient.

Once Bob had left, the guard than turned to me.

'Recruit 273. Report to the detention centre.' He told me.

'Yes sir.' I said respectfully, before heading off, but I paused outside Garth's cell and pretended to be tying up my boot lace.

'Be patient,' Garth told me calmly. 'Time has no meaning here. This place is powerful – but it is only a shadow of what it is to become. Do you hear it? It is sucking our will. I do not know when we will be able to speak again. The commandant is planning on moving me to another part of the Spire.'

Great. Just great. I thought bitterly as I continued to the detention centre.

I always hated going there. It was where the poor prisoners were kept. I had only been in there briefly once before, and during that brief visit, the prisoners had spent the entire time begging for food, and they were likely to be doing it again.

When I entered the detention centre, the first thing to meet my ears was the continuous begging for food. I hated to hear them begging, being treated as though they were animals. Worse than animals in fact, but there was nothing I could do about it at the present time. So instead, I pretended as though I couldn't hear them and walked over to the guard on guard duty.

'Ah, there you are.' He said, catching sight of me. 'Stand here and guard these maggots until I get back. They're not allowed any food, so don't touch the controls.'

'Yes, sir.' I said. By the end of my time here, I was going to hate those words.

'I'm going to get a bite to eat. Mmm yum, food.' He added, teasing the poor souls.

The moment the guard had left, the prisoners turned their attention to me and began to beg continuously.

'Please feed us! You're killing us!'

'I don't want to die here!

'Why are you doing this?'

'We haven't eaten in weeks!'

I just stood there, leaning against a pillar, trying to ignore their pitiful pleas. Don't get me wrong, I really wanted to feed them, but I couldn't risk blowing my cover. So I stood there for three minutes, listening to constant begging. I have to say, it was the longest three minutes of my entire life and, for the first time ever, I could not have been happier to see the spire guard return.

**'**All right. I'll take it from here. They won't last another night. The commandant will be pleased.' The guard told me, with a nasty look in his eyes.

I didn't say anything as I left. Instead, I turned and looked sadly at the jailed men, as they began to unwillingly accept their fate.

* * *

><p>Two years had passed and life in Spire, while it was still hard, was becoming a little more bearable. During these years, I had done many terrible things that would always haunt me in my dreams...in my nightmares. I had to torture disobedient recruits, and in some extreme cases I had to execute them too. Little did I know, that I was about to experience something much worse.<p>

I was standing in one of the detention centres when Adrian came over to me.

'Hi Adrian,' I said as he approached.

'I've got a message for you.' He said, coming to a halt in front of me. 'The Commandant wants to see you.'

'Thanks for telling me,' I said as I walked off, wondering why the Commandant was wanted to see me. Maybe I had to torture someone again. Argh, as if my day was bad enough.

I was that lost in my thoughts that I was barely aware of Garth telling me to stay strong and telling me not to let them break my will, and before I knew it, I was standing nervously in front of the Commandant, though I didn't let him know that I was nervous.

'You wished to see me, sir?' I said, when I stopped in front of him.

'Yes,' the Commandant said, looking down at me. 'You have done well, so far. I have selected you for a special duty…I believe you know this man.' He added, motioning over to the corner of the room.

I looked over to where he was pointing and my stomach dropped. Bob was lying on the ground muttering to himself about being obedient. I had a funny feeling that I now knew what the special duty was, and I knew that I wasn't going to enjoy it.

'Guard 268 I order you to be quiet. 268. Shut your mouth.' The Commandant snapped, but Bob ignored him and continued to mumble. This annoyed the Commandant. 'Those who don't obey, can be made to. But those who cannot obey are useless. Take this sword.' He said, handing me his own sword. 'Now kill him.' He ordered.

I looked over at Bob, then at the Commandant, before looking back at Bob. Bob at been a good friend here in the Spire, and now his life laid in my hands.

'No. I'll obey. I'll work harder.' Bob pleaded, trying to sit up.

The Commandant, noticing my hesitancy, walked up very close to me, put his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

'Obey me or you will suffer.' He whispered coldly.

I had no choice. If I did have a choice, it would be to turn around and kill the Commandant instead. I knew that either way, Bob's fate was to die today, for if I didn't kill him, the Commandant would...slowly and painfully. I at least owed it to my friend to end his suffering painlessly.

Sighing, I walked forward and watched as Bob's eyes widened with terror as he realised that I was going to obey the Commandant.

'I'm so sorry, Bob.' I whispered to him, so the Commandant couldn't hear. 'I have no choice. I hope you will understand...one day.' I said, before stabbing him straight through the heart, killing him instantly.

'You will make an excellent soldier.' The Commandant said gleefully from behind. 'Dismissed.'

I numbly handed him, back his sword and left his headquarters, dreading the months ahead.

* * *

><p>It had been eight years after Bob's death and many things had changed. Each day the great black walls grew taller, blocking the dawn in their shadow, and my deeds became darker every day. I had been promoted to an officer, and was one of the most respected and feared guards within the Spire. They all knew that I was a merciless killer, they had seen proof of that we I had killed Bob. As a result, Adrian and every other guard avoided me whenever they could, and the prisoners were just as scared of me. Every day, my tasked seemed to grow even more impossible, with Garth hidden away and Lucien hidden behind the great light. Even worse, more men like the Commandant started to appear and they were the same as the first, and sadly...I was their favourite soldier. I was the one that they would always call upon to do all the important tasks, seeing as I was the only one they trusted the most, which was quiet ironic really. And as those years rolled by, I began to lose faith in ever escaping from this hell hole, but it was not to be. Little did I know that I would so be free from the Spire and a step closer to revenging my beloved sister.<p>

Most days I stood leaning against a pillar, watching the construction of the Spire, seeing as I was no longer required for simple and pitiful tasks, such as guarding prisoners...and today was no different, until one of my fellow guards approached me warily.

'Officer 273,' he said, coming to a halt a good distance away from me. 'You are to report to the Commandant.'

I nodded once to him, before I turned and headed for the Commandant, wondering what dark deed I would have to do today. One thing I did know was that nothing would be able to make up for all the terrible things I did, even if they were for a good cause. Forever I would have to live with the guilt knowing that I had murdered many innocent prisoners and guards alike, along with my friend. Forever I would be haunted by the look in their eyes as my sword fell.

As I arrived outside the Commandant's door, the guards guarding it quickly opened it and saluted to me nervously, as though I was going to strike them down at any moment.

When I entered the room, the Commandant was standing in front of the window with his back turned to me, and when I stopped at the foot of the steps, he began to speak without turning around.

'Construction of the upper tier begins tomorrow.' The Commandant told me, though I really couldn't care less. 'The man guarding the site is overdue for reporting in. I need someone dependable to check the site. If you find the man in eradication of duty…escort him to the torture chamber and await further orders.'

'Yes sir.' I replied, before heading to the construction site.

Why couldn't these people just follow orders? I thought bitterly, as I stormed down the corridor, making the guards and labours scatter quickly out of my way. It wasn't as though following orders was that difficult. I mean, you don't even have to think! And if they obeyed, they wouldn't have to be scared of the Commandant, the Torture Chamber, pain and torture, or me! And if they all obeyed, there would be no need for the torture chamber or anything. It was common sense!

When I arrived at the construction site, there was no one in sight. This made me even more annoyed. If I had to go on a wild goose chase for this guard he would feel my...

I stopped abruptly. Down in the dark shadows of the construction site was a dark lump. Cautiously, not knowing what it was, I approached with my katana at the ready, before I lowered it, when I saw it was the dead guard I was looking for. After checking for a pulse, I suddenly began suspicious. Why was the guard dead?

I didn't have to wait long for an answer.

'We meet again, Hero.' Garth said, stepping out of the shadows, before shooting bits of electricity at my collar. 'You came to rescue me, but you're no good to either of us with that collar on. There,' he said when the collars power was destroyed. 'I've removed it. It took me years to remove our collars and that guard. I have nothing left. If anything happens, it's up to you. The only way out of here is through the Commandant's chamber.'

'I was afraid you were going to say that.' I muttered. 'How did you use Will to break your collar?' I then asked curiously as we began to leave the construction site. 'The Commandant told us that they had something built into them so we couldn't use Will.'

'Somehow, those little devices don't work with me.' Garth replied with a shrug.

'Oh yeah, I forgot. You're the Hero of Will, the Mage. How on earth did I forget that?' I said, as two guards came running in.

'What in...' One of them said, taking in my destroyed collar and Garth. 'That's the Will user. And his not wearing a collar!' He exclaimed suddenly, during his sword along with his companion.

'You really don't want to do that,' I told them quietly.

They faltered for a split second before charging at us.

'Your funeral,' I shrugged, shooting them both casually.

The Spire had definitely hardened my heart, which when I needed to be colder than ice...not that I like it.

'We have to think of a better plan. I don't want to go through the Spire fighting guards at every turn.' I told Garth firmly.

'Oh and how do you suppose we do that?'

'By you pretending to have your hands tied behind your back, while I escort you to the Commandant.' I said, moving up behind him, and grabbing his hands behind his back. 'None of the guards will realise, and they would dare argue with me.'

It turned out that I was right. They all look on curiously as I lead Garth to the Commandant's quarters, but none of them were game enough to say anything.

When we were safely in the Commandant's quarters, with the Commandant nowhere to be seen, Garth and I dropped the act.

'That was a very good idea,' Garth said approvingly, 'but we're not leaving until the commandant is dead.'

'Please tell me you're joking.' I said, though I could see that he was quite serious. Why did he have to have revenge now?

'I know what you are thinking, but it's not revenge I'm after. Revenge is just a fortunate by product.' Garth said, glancing at me, before looking out the window. 'A new load of recruits are being brought in. Now we need to find the commandant...'

Garth was suddenly cut off as a shock of electricity surrounded his body, bringing down to his knees.

'I think we've found him,' I muttered, before turning around to face the livid Commandant.

'After all the promise you showed, you betray me.' The Commandant hissed out furiously. 'Lord Lucien will kill me for failing to keep order, but I am obedient and before he does, I will eliminate you.'

'Beware, Commandant.' I laughed coldly. 'You will find that I'm not as tame as I first appeared. You will find that if you follow this path, you fate will be death by my hand.'

The Commandant began to laugh.

'You think you can defeat me?' He demanded amusement clear of his face. 'Do you think a weak little girl like yourself would ever be able to defeat me? If you are so confident, come here then. Obey me.'

'I obey no one.' I told him, standing my ground.

'When the Commandant has fallen, I shall regain my strength.' I heard Garth gasp next to me.

Sighing, I went down to meet my enemy in combat, and when I was close to defeating him, spire guards began to appear and attack me too.

'What's the matter, Commandant? You afraid to be beaten by a little girl?' I asked him mockingly, as I dodge a nasty blow from one of the guards. 'Do you suspect that you might not win?'

Without waiting for an answer, I sent bolts of electricity throughout the room, hitting every single one of my enemies, and with a great satisfaction, I watched as they fell, but my satisfaction quickly disappeared when I saw the Commandant still standing, though considerably weakened. Without thinking, I ran him through with my sword before taking it out and looking down at the Commandant while Garth was regaining his strength. How was he able to survive that little lightning storm?

'At last,' Garth said, walking towards me, and interrupting my thoughts. 'I think it's safe to say that you don't have to protect me anymore.' He said, before activating one of the Cullis Gates that lead down to the port and entrance to the Spire.

Even though the Commandant was dead, it didn't mean that we had an easy time leaving the Spire. Our path from the Cullis Gate to the ship was blocked by around fifty guards, all of which did seem to happy to see us, and were probably going to come back and haunt us and we killed anyone who got in our way. Then, after what seemed like eternality, we were leaving the Spire. Something that I never thought would happen.

I was free again. Free to explore every corner of Albion. And to once more, do my bit to make Albion a better place once more.

A day later, Garth and I arrived at Oakfield and watched as those that had escaped the Spire with us, sailed out of sight on their own way home.

'I thought that I would never see land again. I thank you for your help.' Garth said to me, before he noticed that I wasn't listening. Instead I was looking back along the deck and up the hill at the two approaching figures, both whom I recognised and was overjoyed to see. 'Another friend of yours?' Garth asked me, but I was already running towards one of the figures, and as that figure saw me, he ran towards me too.

We meet at the edge of the dock, and I was on the ground being smothered with doggy kisses from Storm.

'I missed you to, Storm!' I said, almost crying with joy to see him again.

'Your furry friend has been coming here every day for a week. He knew that you would return victorious, even before I did.' Theresa said, as I got up and embraced her. 'Ten years…welcome back my friend. You have done the impossible.'

'Thank you, Theresa,' I said, as we pulled apart. I hadn't realised how much I had missed Theresa. With her wisdom and guidance. She was like a mother to me.

'And Garth, I welcome you too.' Theresa said pleasantly, as I bent back down to pat Storm.

'Welcome me?' Garth repeated. 'You are in my way. So please step aside.'

'You know a lot about the old kingdom. Enough to know that you cannot destroy it alone. We share a common aim. All I ask is that you listen to what I have to say.' Theresa said, getting straight to the point.

'All right,' Garth sighed eventually, while I gave him a hard look. 'I'll listen, but I promise nothing.' He added ignoring the look I was now giving him. He better join us. If he decided not to, I would personally make sure he was sent back to the Spire.

Theresa nodded, before turning back to me with a smile.

'I will go with Garth. Hammer is at the inn in Rockridge. You should see her before we talk again. She'll be over joyed to know that you are back. Oh, and here. You'll be wanting this.' She added, handing me my belongings that I had left with Hammer. 'Take my hand Garth. We have much to discuss.' Theresa said, holding out her hand.

'Do I have any choice?' Garth asked warily, but excepting her hand none the left, as she teleported them back to the Guild, leaving me alone on the Oakfield docks with Storm.

* * *

><p><strong>The Happenings Series facebook page: <strong>Link on profile

* * *

><p><strong>Written: 25 August 2011<strong>


	9. Journey to the Thief

**KEY: **Writing/Notes/Etc.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE: JOURNEY TO THE THIEF<strong>

Oakfield still looked the same as when I last saw it, only difference being that there was now a tree in the spot where the Golden Oak had been planted. It was good to be back on the land I knew. Sighing, I took off the Spire Guard jacket and headband and put on my highwayman jacket and hat. I could not wait to get home and change my clothes. Ten years in a Spire Guard uniform was not as comfortable as it looked.

'Come on Storm, I'll race you to Rockridge to see Hammer,' I said, before taking off, with Storm running happily beside me. I got many looks as I ran through Oakfield with many citizens pointing and whispering wondering if I was indeed the brave Lionheart that survived the Crucible.

Over the years, nothing seemed to have changed in Rockridge. Bandits were still positioned in their original places waiting for un-expecting travellers. The only thing that looked like it had changed was Rockridge's Inn. From the distance, it looked like it had been fixed up and was currently in use, but the run down Carriage House was still the same, except for the fact that assassins decided to hide nearby, waiting for me.

'Please stand by while we assonate you.' One of the three assassinators said to me, as they surrounded me.

'Oh, of course I will,' I replied sarcastically, before shooting them all.

Great, I had been back for what? – an hour? – and someone was already trying to assassinate me. I was not happy. Who would after they had nearly been assassinated? Anyway, I was curious as to who would want me dead, so I searched their dead bodies and I came across a piece of parchment with a strange sketch on it. It was a rough sketch of what could be someone's ear…or maybe a flower? Not having a clue what it was about, I shrugged and just chucked it in my pocket.

Maybe I would figure it out later, I thought as I walked up the stairs to the inn.

I found Hammer leaning against the counter with a beer in her hand. She was exactly the way I remembered her, except she had changed her monk robes for armour of some sort and she looked as though she had lost some weight.

'Hey stranger,' I said, walking over to her, which made the whole inn go silent and turn to face me.

Why was a highwayman talking to her? I could see them all thinking. Hammer might have been thinking that too at first for she was frowning at me in confusion, but the confusion suddenly disappeared to happiness.

'If I didn't know better… it is you!' She exclaimed, stepping forward and embracing me, which I returned. 'You old slag. Man, you look good considering.' She added, taking in my tired, yet happy face and short light brown hair. 'I can't believe it…you're really here. You did it. You rescued Garth. You took you sweet time doing it, but you did it.' She added teasingly. 'I never gave hope.'

'Really?' I said, raising one of my eyebrows. 'How abnormally optimistic of you.'

'Well it's pretty hard not to when someone's whispering in your head about their vision of the hero's safe return.' Hammer admitted. 'Honestly, there were a few times there when I wanted to smack Theresa.'

'I'm surprised that you two managed to survive together without me.' I admitted, knowing that Theresa and Hammer weren't on the best of terms when I left.

'Anyway welcome back. So what was it like in there? As horrible as I imagined?' Hammer asked, as the barman gave us drinks on the house.

'No one could imagine how horrible it is in there.' I said seriously. 'I stunk of fear and sweat. It was the most depressing place I had ever been in.' I said, before explaining everything to Hammer about what happened. About the people I had tortured and killed, and how one of them had been my friend.

'Don't let it get you down.' Hammer said gently. 'You had no choice. Had you of disobeyed that Commandant, you could have been killed and then where would we be. Besides, I bet Bob and the others are looking down on us now, and they know understand why you had to do the things you did.'

'Maybe,' I said, still unconvinced, but I knew that Hammer was right. I had no choice if I was to save Garth in one piece and bring peace to Albion.

'Come on smile! We're back in business!' Hammer said, before remembering something. 'Oh, I almost forgot. I'm meeting someone who might have some information on you know, our number three.'

'I hope the Thief will be easy to catch,' I muttered. I did not want to spend another ten years to try and get the last Hero.

'So do I,' agreed Hammer. 'Anyway, you should go. You have things to do, people to see. As soon as I have anything we can use, I'll head back to the guild and Theresa will call you. Oh…and welcome back. I missed you. I'm glad that goodbye on the dock wasn't our last.'

'Me too, old friend.' I said, rising to me feet with her, and then we both left the inn together before going our separate ways. Hammer to, who knows where, and Storm and I to Bowerstone to get organised once more and to see another old friend.

When I walked into Bowerstone Market, many people stopped and stared, something I was getting use to, and as I walked around in search for Alex, many store owners, some of which were my employees, yelled out to me in welcome.

I eventually found Alex in the inn having lunch with a woman and two five year old, twin girls. I stood in the doorway, half hidden watching him as he was laughing about something one of the girls had said and, as though he could feel my eyes on him, he looked up and over at me, frowning slightly before he realised who I was.

'No way!' Alex yelled out happily, getting to his feet, ignoring the startled looks from the twins, the woman, and the other people in the bar. 'So the mighty Lionheart has finally decided to return home from her quest.' He said as I walked towards him, before embracing me in a hug. 'It is so good to see you again, Sparrow. It has been far too long.'

'Ten years is a long time.' I agreed. 'And it's good to see again, too.'

'You cut your hair,' Alex noted, taking in my appearance.

'I didn't really have a choice at first, but in the end I was allowed to do whatever I wanted with it, as long as it was short.' I said, absently touching my hair. It was long at the front going down to my shoulders, but it was much shorter at the back.

'I like it,' Alex said.

'Thanks, but it looks like I'm not the only one who has changed.' I noted looking passed Alex at the twins and the woman, before giving him a pointed look.

'Oh yeah,' Alex said, leading me over to the table. 'Sparrow, this is Jenifer, my wife and our twin girls Rachel and Lauren. Girls, this is the adventure I was telling you about.'

'Are you really the brave Lionheart?' Asked Rachel.

'Yeah, are you really the Hero of Bower Lake and Rockridge? The Hero that defeated the two bandit leaders, along with Ripper? And you're also the Defender of Light or Chosen One as the Monks of the Temple of Light call you, aren't you?' Lauren asked eagerly.

'Chosen One?' I repeated. 'How many titles have I got now?'

'A lot,' laughed Jenifer. 'It is so nice to finally put a face to the stories.'

'Hmm, do I want to know what Alex has been saying?' I laughed, looking over at Alex.

'I tell only the truth.' Alex replied, 'Are you going to stay for a while?'

'Maybe.'

'Maybe? How about yes, definitely.' Alex said. 'You look dead on your feet. You need rest.'

'And I will rest, but I am so close to finishing my quest, Alex.' I told him gently. 'One more Hero and my sister will be revenged. Once that happens, I promise I will take it easy.'

'Hmm, you better.' Alex said sternly.

'Yes, Father.' I laughed. 'Anyway, I will leave you to your lunch. I need to get out of these clothes and sort out a few things, and once this is all over, we will have to catch up again.'

'I will hold you to that.' Alex said.

'It was nice meeting you all,' I added to his family.

'You too, Lionheart.' Said Jenifer.

'Please, call me Sparrow.' I said smiling before turning to go.

'Wait Miss Sparrow!' Rachel cried out. 'Can we have your autograph before you go?'

'My autograph?' I repeated blankly before realising what she had said. 'Oh, um, I guess so.' I mumbled turning red, why Alex said there laughing.

It took me fifteen minutes just to get to my house and it was only two minutes down the road from the Cow and Corset. Why did it take me so long? Well, it took me that long do to the mob of children that had come running at me flinging bits of paper at me to sign.

Maybe I should think of buying a stack of autograph cards, I thought when I was safely inside my house with Storm, who went straight to the fire and laid down in front of it. Wait, why was there a fire in the fireplace? Obviously I wasn't the only one in here, and my theory was soon proven when a young lady, probably around my age of twenty-eight, came walking down the stairs holding a bundle of sheets. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes and was short and slim, but then, everyone is short to me. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me.

'Lionheart?' She asked nervously.

'Yes, that's me.'

'Thank goodness,' she said with a smile of relief, walking over to me. 'I'm Samantha, the maid that Alex hired, for while you were gone.'

'I think you're more than a maid,' I said taking in my house. 'I don't think I've ever seen it so clean. But that might have been because I never had a chance to clean it. Tell you want. How would you like to have this as a permanent job?'

'I would like that very much!' Samantha practically exclaimed, 'Oh, I left all your mail on your desk upstairs.' She add, as she gave me a little curtsy and took my sheets to be washed.

'I hope no one else will bow and curtsy to me,' I muttered to the sleepy Storm, before heading up stairs to sort out my belongings and get changed.

Once I was back in my usual outfit - (gangreen corset, hot light brown pants, leathery tan thigh high boots and, green and red highwayman coat and hat) - and once I had packed me bag, full of healing potions, Storm's things, spade and everything else I would need on my travels, I went over to my desk to see what was what.

I had many envelopes of rent and fan mail - how famous had I become in the last ten years? - but I also had a letter from Barnum:

Dear Lionheart,

I am please to inform you that I have successfully transformed Westcliffe into a family friendly zone. Ever since the project was completed, families have been here enjoying wholesome fun with not a criminal or roughen in sight. I have also eradicated all poverty.

As you can probably tell from this letter, I have done some changing myself. I am now free from the shackles of that ridiculous thesaurus, from the Temple of Business and Yodelling. I'm a respectable man now.

I had wondered why I hadn't come across any abnormally long and difficult words.

Anyway, more to the point, I have a very health sum of gold for you here in Westcliffe. Your investment plus ten years of interest along with my heartfelt thanks.

I look forward to seeing you again, my friend, but until then,

Your good friend,

Barnum

The letter had been on the top of the pile, which told me that Barnum had just only just finished his project, though I could also tell by the ten years interest line in the letter two.

I was just debating whether or not I should go to see Barnum when Theresa spoke to me.

'Hammer has learnt the location of the Thief. Return to the Guild as soon as you can.'

'Okay, I'm on my way now,' I replied, before waking Storm up. He would have been annoyed if I left without him. 'Come on, boy. Duty calls.'

* * *

><p>A day later, I was walking towards Theresa and Garth in the Chamber of Fate. Hammer had not yet arrived.<p>

'Did you see Hammer?' Theresa asked.

'In Rockridge? Yeah, she told me that she was meeting someone who might of had information on the Thief.' I replied. 'I take it she was successful?'

'Yes. She is on her way as well, with the information she has gathered.' Theresa answered.

'Our friend has told me much about you.' Garth told me, as we waited for Hammer. 'That night in the castle, your sister...I had no idea. If I had known, I would have stopped him.' Garth said sadly.

'I know,' I told him gentle, putting my hand on his shoulder. I know that I had only known Garth for a little while, but somehow I knew that he was not one to hurt the innocent or gain things by foul means.

It was at that moment that the Cullis Gate glowed and Hammer stepped out. She looked tired.

'Sorry it took me so long. Lucien's men are all over the place.' She said, stopping in front of us.

'That's all right. I only arrived a few minutes ago anyway.' I said, but Hammer didn't seem to be listening. She was looking at Garth.

'You must be Hammer.' Garth said politely.

'And you must be Garth – Lucien's lackey.' Hammer replied coldly.

'Why do I get the feeling that the next few days are going to be difficult?' I muttered to Theresa, who only smiled.

'I was made to understand that you might be mistrustful. I did anticipate your staggering wit and intellect.' Garth said coolly.

'Oh yeah? And did you anticipate the fact that I like to take a hammer and whack smug little spell flingers?' Hammer said, raising her hammer threateningly.

'This is not what we are here for.' Theresa interrupted sternly. 'Hammer has information on the third Hero.'

'Mostly gathered from a tavern, I hear.' Garth said innocently.

'Not one, lots of them. I did a proper tour.' Hammer replied, making me laugh. 'Right, I think this bloke, the thief is a pirate called Reaver. He runs the port of Bloodstone to the southwest.'

I froze. Reaver, as in...Oh no. How could I have been so stupid?

'And you got this from some drunk?' Garth said, clearly not convinced.

'Yeah, he sailed with Reaver for years. Said they captured hundreds of ships.' Hammer said. She obviously found the drunk to be a very reliable source.

'Doesn't mean his a Hero. Lots of pirates capture ships.' Garth said pointedly.

'Reaver takes down galleons with one bullet. High winds, rough seas, a mile away, it doesn't matter: he picks off the captain. The more impossible the shot the quicker the captain surrenders.' Hammer argued.

'Impressive, but we're not trying to make Lucien surrender.' Garth said pointedly again.

'I know we're not, but I'm sure this Reaver is the Hero of Skill.' Said Hammer.

'He is,' I sighed.

'How do you know that?' Asked Hammer, going wide eyed.

'I meet him over ten years ago, a few days after you had joined us, Hammer.' I admitted.

'You met the Hero of Skill?' Said Garth.

'Unfortunately. He's arrogant and during our short encounter, he had people swarming over him and he tried to get me drunk and to sleep with him, while he boasted about his skill. At the time, I just thought that he was exaggerating, but now that I think back, he probably wasn't. He's taller than me, and the Hero of Skill is meant to be tall.' I explained. 'If only I had realised back then.'

'You had no idea of knowing, and by the sounds of it, my hammer will be itching to thump him one.' Hammer said.

'Then I guess we're off to Bloodstone.' Said Garth.

'Bloodstone is surrounded by Wraithmarsh on three sides and ocean on the fourth.' Theresa told us.

'No matter. We can reach it via Cullis gate.' Garth replied unperturbedly.

'Not this one. It only leads to Hero Hill.' Said Theresa.

'I wasn't talking about that one.' Garth told her.

'Got another one handy, have you?' Hammer asked curiously.

'I built one, at my tower. It can get us to Wraithmarsh.' Garth replied.

'Okay, you're a genius. Does it work?' Inquired Hammer.

'It will take some time to activate but it should work.'

'Should?' Hammer asked quickly.

'My thoughts exactly, Hammer. What do you mean it "should" work?' I asked.

'I've never actually used it.' Admitted Garth.

'In that case, how about we push you in first and if you don't return, we'll know not to follow.' Hammer suggested.

'You must do this together.' Theresa told us, giving Hammer a look. 'Lucien has sent men to guard Brightwood Tower.'

'Strangely enough, that actually surprises me.' I admitted. 'Does he honestly think that you would return there?'

'I am returning there, remember?' Said Garth.

'Oh, you know what I mean.' I huffed, while Hammer laughed.

'Okay then, let's go.' She chuckled. 'After you, your Brilliance.' She added with a mocking bow to Garth.

'Barbarian,' muttered Garth as he walked towards the Cullis Gate, with Hammer, Storm and I right behind him.

When we arrive on top of Hero Hill, Garth continued to lead the way down the path to the ground.

'You know, this is the first time that I have ever walked down this path. Normally I walk up it, but never down.' I mused out loud.

'Then how do you get down?' Hammer asked.

'I normally jump.' I shrugged.

'You jump from the top of the hill down?' Garth said, looking over his shoulder at me as though I was insane.

'It's not that high, and I've only landing on my bum once.'

'You are insane,' laughed Hammer, as we walked along the path to Brightwood.

'I know.' I replied cheerfully.

'When we get there, we shouldn't use the front gate.' Garth said, becoming serious. 'Lucien's men will be expecting us.'

'Then how are we to get in?' I asked.

'I know another way in,' replied Garth. 'All you have to do is follow me.'

'We already are.' I pointed out, making Hammer chuckle.

'It really is great to have you back.' She told me. 'I went back to the temple for a while… same old nonsense. Ignorant men trying to tell people how to live their lives based on books written a thousand years ago.'

'Right, cause nothing that ancient could contain any wisdom.' Garth replied sarcastically.

I was starting to think that we might have been starting to rub off on him.

'Hey – these aren't old kingdom schematics that teach you how to build guns that shoot lightning.' Hammer snapped. 'It's a load of superstitious nonsense that never helped anybody. And if you swallow it all, it can get you killed.' She added sadly, no doubt thinking of her father.

'Hmm, we might actually be in agreement there. But let's cut this short. We have a lot to do.' Garth told us, when we arrived outside the front gates to the tower, before he ran off down a path, with Hammer, Storm and I right behind him.

Turns out, there was a secret entrance in Ripper's old bandit camp, the back entrance to the Tower's grounds.

'Lucien's men,' Garth said quietly, as we stopped next to a statue and looking down at the path we needed to follow, which had many Spire Guards watching for Garth. 'They're looking for me. They're between us and the Cullis gate. We'll have to fight our way through.'

'Just how I like it,' said an eager Hammer.

'We shouldn't fight unless we need to.' I said, as the two of them were about to walk off. 'We need to save our energy. Who knows what will be waiting for us in Wraithmarsh.'

'So how do you suppose we get to the Cullis Gate then?' Demanded Hammer.

'You forget, my friend, that Reaver isn't the only Hero of Skill.' I told her, taking out my rifle, before shooting all the guards in range.

'Man, I've gotten rusty.' I mused afterwards, as we stepped over the dead bodies, as we walked up to the Tower.

'Really? You seem the same as ever to me.' Hammer said, looking down at the bodies, not understanding what I was talking about. 'They're dead, aren't they?'

'Yeah, but each time I was aiming for their hearts, and I missed most of them.'

'If you say so,' muttered Hammer.

Unfortunately, we did have to do some combat when we arrived at the Tower, but it was nothing we couldn't handle, and before we knew it, we standing in front of the Cullis Gate.

'I will need to concentrate to start the gate. I must rely on the two of you to watch my back.' Garth told us, as he walked over to the Gate, looking thoughtful.

'Oh sure. We'll do all the work while you just sit there and think.' Hammer snapped. 'Let me know when it's my turn for a break, won't you?' She added sarcastically, before gasping. 'Is that…a shard?'

Sure enough, it was. This wasn't good.

'Amazing, isn't it?' Garth said.

'A sunsets amazing, that things just a bloody nightmare.' Hammer replied, and I couldn't help by agree with her.

'Hmm, here comes the fun apart,' I groaned as a group of Spire Guards and Commandants appeared.

What felt like hours later, Garth had finally gotten the Cullis Gate up and running.

'Go now!' Garth yelled at me, and I quickly followed Storm through the Gate, with Hammer and Garth behind me.

* * *

><p>When I came around, I found that I was in a slavers cage, which surprised me immensely. Where were Storm, Hammer and Garth? Did something happen? The last thing I could remember was stepping through the Cullis Gate, and after that, nothing.<p>

'Theresa? Theresa?' I said into the Guild Seal.

I received no answer. Something wasn't right. Theresa would never ignore me.

'Is it alive?' Asked a nearby voice, startling me. I swear I near wet my pants.

An old, ragged man walked out of the fog and looked at me.

'You had a dog with yeah, like.' He told me. 'It ran off into the fog. The banshees will have it by now. Aye, you have seen the last of that mongrel, I can tell ya.'

'What of my friends?' I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

'I never saw anyone else. If your friends are here, the banshees probably got 'em too.' He answered, looking at me closely. 'You from bloodstone, eh? No…no. you ain't got the sink of it about ya. It is a wicked place. Would be burnt to the ground if there was any justice. So, what do I do about you? Reckon I'll burn you as well.' He laughed suddenly, before running off.

Great, I thought bitterly. I'm an unfamiliar region apparently filled with banshees with a mad old man running around.

My thoughts though were interrupted when I hear the old man screaming and begging, before he was suddenly silenced and the scream of a banshee took its place. I didn't like the sound of that, but, to my surprise, the fog started to disappear and Storm came running towards me with a key in his mouth.

'You should be able to hear me now.' Theresa said, as I unlock the cage door, and bent down and hugged the frightened Storm. 'You're alive.'

'I can see that, Theresa.' I told her. 'What happened? Are Hammer and Garth alright?'

'The Cullis gate malfunctioned and Hammer and Garth were sent back to the guild.' Replied Theresa. 'You have made it to Wraithmarsh. But you are on your own for now. Well, you're not entirely on your own.' She added, when Storm barked. 'But Hammer and Garth cannot reach you. Be wary – the fog here is unnatural. Somehow, it dampens the guild seal. Bloodstone is on the far side of the marshes. I suggest that you head there – quickly.'

'Don't need to tell me twice.' I told her, rising to my feet and following the path to Bloodstone.

At first, I didn't come across any nasty creatures, but when I came to a small village, the fog began to reappear.

'Something in the marsh is controlling the fog…and using it against you. You need to find the source and destroy it.' Theresa told me, with a note of worry in her voice.

'I think I have found it,' I muttered, looking up at the banshee in front of me.

The moment the banshee caught sight of me, she sent out her children and began whispering my deepest fears and thoughts at me.

'Your friends aren't real. You are alone in this universe. Terribly alone,' she whispered at me, but I knew that wasn't true. I knew that Hammer, Garth, Alex and Theresa were my true friends and that nothing this creature could say would make me doubt it, even though I had doubted it a couple of times myself.

Five minutes later, after listening to all of the banshees taunts and lies, I became triumphant, though I got the feeling that the banshee was only a young one seeing as its taunts were kind of pathetic.

'Well done! But be careful there may be more so stay on your guard. I may lose contact with you again because of the fog.' Came Theresa voice.

I groaned, but continued to head to Bloodstone, wanting to get out of here as fast as I could. After a few minutes of silent walking, I began to take an interest in the ruins.

'Hey Theresa? Did people use to live here or something?' I asked.

'Yes, this use to be Oakvale, though it has changed erratically since I saw it last. And that was a long time ago.' Theresa answered. 'Since then it has seen many a cruel deeds. Six hundred years ago, bandits attacked the village and burnt it down to the ground. The survivors rebuild their lives…only to have them destroyed a second and final time. A new threat came from within. A reckless young villager made a deal with the forces of Shadow who took the lives of ever other villager as payment. All of his family. All of his friends. And now, the marsh has engulfed the village, and Oakvale is nothing more than a bitter memory.'

'That's horrible,' I said as I started shooting a group of hollow men.

Then, fifteen minutes later, Theresa spoke to me once more.

'You are making good progress. You are about halfway through the marshes by now. You'll be in bloodstone before you know it.'

'I hope so. I know that I will never be recommending this place to anybody for a holiday.' I muttered, before preparing to fight another banshee.

'Very impressive. Every few survive banshee attacks.' Theresa said, when I had killed the banshee and continued on my way. 'You're nearly there. Nearly safe.'

'Nearly is the key word,' I told her, and I couldn't have been more right.

In the short distance between here and the entrance of Bloodstone, I had to fight a forest troll, and many more hollow men including those that can shoot lightning at you, but I found by shooting off their heads, they became weak and much easier to dispatch.

* * *

><p>I arrived in Bloodstone, just as the sun was setting, and I headed straight for the town, stopping only long enough to get through the Demon Door that lead to the Winter Lodge, and replacing my Chopper with the master long sword I found there.<p>

'The largest house in bloodstone – that will be Reaver's. I suggest you go and make the thief's acquaintance.' Theresa said, as I caught sight of the town.

'Figures,' I said, as I walked down to the town.

As I walked through the town, a few people glanced casually at me, a few even stopped to have a closer look at me, but other than that, they continued on with their business. This surprised me greatly. Could it be that I wasn't known here in Bloodstone? Not that I was complaining. It was very refreshing to be able to walk around somewhere without being attacked, fear, hated, or loved.

When I arrived at Reaver's I was greeted at the door by one of his young henchmen, very young. He would have been no older than fourteen.

'Oi love, have you got business with Reaver?' The young teenager asked, eyeing me up and down with a peculiar expression on his face.

'You could say that,' I replied.

'Well, he's through the back.'

'Thanks,' I said, before walking into the mansion and into Reaver's study. I didn't bother knocking seeing as the door was open.

Inside was one of the most handsome man in Albion, who was currently posing for a sculpture. His dark brown hair was neatly pulled back out of his face; he had high cheek bones and dark green eyes with a birth mark under his left eye, and on his chin was a slight chin puff. He was one of the tallest men in Albion, even taller than me, and he stood there with his right foot posed on a stool with his left hand on his hip and his right holding up some sort of pistol.

At last, I had found the last of the three Heroes. At least I had found the Hero of Skill...Reaver.

* * *

><p><strong>facebook page:<strong> link on profile  
><strong>Written: <strong>28 August 2011


	10. Dramas with the Thief

**CHAPTER TEN: DRAMAS WITH THE THIEF**

Reaver casually glanced over at me, when he heard the door close behind me, before looking back at the man sculpturing his perfect complexion.

'Well, hello there.' He said, not even bothering to look at me. 'Always a nice surprise to have company – I don't get many visitors to my coastal paradise. Especially from one that might re-describe a man's definition of "paradise".' He added, looking back over at me, and taking in my tired yet muddy complexion.

'I could say the same thing about you,' I replied without thinking. Last time we had met, I had been in a foul mood and had not paid much attention to what Reaver looked like, but now that I had a good chance to take him in, I could see why everyone swooned over him. I had never seen his equal in looks or height. It was a nice change to see a man that was taller than I was.

'You little minx.' Reaver chuckled, walking over to me. 'My dear, didn't anyone ever tell you that it is bad manners to wear ones hat inside?' He asked, standing right in front of me. As he said it, his hand reached up and took off my hat, before using his other hand to gently raise my chin up to face him. 'Well, well, well. If it isn't the young lady from Bowerstone Market.' Reaver then said with a big smirk on his face when he realised who I was.

'You remember me?' I said, eyes widening. I never thought that he would remember me out of all the girls that were there that night, and out of all the girls he probably slept with.

'Of course I remember you, my dear.' Reaver purred. 'How could I forget someone like you? I have never see a woman more beautiful in all my life, with your eyes shaming the clearest of crystal pools, snow white soft skin on which the Abionite face tattoo stands, and light brown hair that seems to glow. However, I notice that you have cut it. You look even better with short hair.' Reaver added, lightly brushing some hair out of my face. 'I told you that we would meet again. Now how would you like to join me -'

'Reaver, I didn't travel through Wraithmarsh just to sleep with you.' I said, coming to my senses and stepping back. 'I've come to talk business with you.'

'Well I'm impressed, my dear.' Reaver said, sounding anything but impressed. In fact, he sounded a little disappointed. 'On the rare occasion that people make it through Wraithmarsh, they're lost, confused…scared! But not you. Now about this...er, business. I'm afraid that I hate wasting time on nobodies. That's you. Tell you what. Why don't you go out and rescue some travellers, or slay some beasts. The details aren't important. But prove to me, that you are worth dealing with and you'll have my full attention. That's it. Scoot. Off you go.' Reaver said, putting my hat back on my head, before walking back to pose once more.

I stood there staring at him. He could not be serious. There he was, willing to sleep with me only minutes go, but now he did not want anything to do with me until I was a somebody. I stayed put, looking at him, but he did not look at me again, though he looked as though he was wanting to. After a few minutes of me staring at him and him ignoring me, I was beginning to lose my tempter. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when Theresa interrupted me.

'There's nothing for it. We need his help and he wants to play his little game. So you must play it, or Lucien will get what he wants.' Theresa said firmly.

'If I must,' I groaned, making a small frown appear of Reaver's perfect features, and him to glace at me out of the corner of his eye. He heard what I had said, and probably thought that I had either finally agreed to go and make myself a name or that I was talking to myself.

I turned and stalked out of the room, making sure to slam the door shut behind me.

'Do you think my buttock looks like that?' I heard Reaver say, before the sound of gunfire.

'Why is it, that these things are never easy?' I asked myself, walking down the streets of Bloodstone.

First I had to participate in a holy ritual and try to get Hammer to break her vow, then I had to save Garth from the Spire, now I have to play games with Reaver...why couldn't these things be simple, like walking up to them and telling them the plan and then them saying that they would help, but that was too much to ask for.

I came to a halt outside a house thinking about what I should do now, when two voices came floating down to me from the top storey of the house.

'... we must continue our efforts, Sister Beverly,' said a male's voice.

'But is seems so fruitless at times, Brother Toby.' Argued a female's voice.

'We will transform this lawless town. All it takes is a little faith.' Said Brother Toby.

'We could use some help too.' Said Sister Beverly.

'You speak the truth, Sister. Indeed you do. It is clear that we must clear this town from the Silver Serpent.' I heard Brother Toby say, which caught my interest.

'But how?' Sister Beverly said desperately. 'They're so powerful. And they've stolen so many holy pieces from our Temple.'

'I know. I know. And yet, we have to find a way.' Brother Toby said gently.

By then I had made up my mind, and walked into the house and up the stairs to see if I could help in anyway.

'I don't know. Sometimes I think we'll never bring peace to this horrible city.' Sister Beverly said hopelessly.

'With courage, persistence and faith, we will do it. We will we wash away all evil from this cesspool.' Brother Toby said confidently.

'It's a shame that that yodelling didn't change the hearts of the people in this town, Brother Toby.'

'We must adapt our methods if we are to save the world, Sister Beverly.' Said Brother Toby, before looking around and catching sight of me. 'Welcome Stanger. You are not a native Bloodstoner, are you?'

'No, this is my first time here.' I answered, as Sister Beverly left us.

'Even so, you have no doubt noticed what a corrupt and sinful place it is.' Brother Toby continued. 'I am Toby of T.O.B.Y. the Temple of Benevolent Yokels. I am on a mission to turn this town into a peaceful and rustically land as Bowerstone or Oakfield. Perhaps you feel at home in the layer of wickedness, but helping the Temple could really bring great rewards.'

'Of course I will help you, without any rewards,' I replied. Maybe I could get the renown I need to impress Reaver.

No, get Reaver's attention, I thought. I don't need to impress him, and why should I care about what he thinks? All I have to do is get him to help us, and that's it.

'T.O.B.Y. blesses you, my friend. I will tell you of the grave conspiracy that has sunk bloodstone into the agnatic pit it finds itself into today.' Toby said happily. 'But not until you have recovered the first of the holy pieces needed for the right of cleansing. It is the Mutton of Eternal Hope. I sense that it has been concealed in a house on the water front above the tattoo parlour. I could smell its deliciously sacred juices as I passed it yesterday. Now go, and may benevolent yokels guide your hand.'

'Right,' I said, jumping out the large opening - why use stairs when this was more convenient? - and head towards the tattooist.

I found it strange that mutton was one of the holy pieces of cleansing, seeing as meat had nothing to do with cleansing, but then, this Temple might have held different beliefs about cleansing, so I shrugged it off and slipped unnoticed into the tattooist's house, and began to search the cupboards for the Mutton of Eternal Hope. I soon found it. It looked like any other mutton chop, but what was I to know about holy objects? I then left the house, again unnoticed, with the horrible smell of raw meat in my hand.

When I returned to the house, I found Toby upstairs and he seemed to be thinking hard.

'Here,' I said, forcing the meat into Toby's hand, before going to the sink and scrubbing my hands clean.

'Wonderful!' Toby exclaimed, ignoring the fact that I was acting weirdly. 'You have retrieved the Mutton of Eternal Hope. You are a deserving member of T.O.B.Y. It is time I told you the reason for the city's chaotic state. Forget about Reaver. Bloodstone is ruled by a secret organisation known as the Silver Serpent.'

'Who is this Silver Serpent?' I asked, drying my hands.

'I will tell you more soon, but first you must recover the second of the holy ritual pieces. It is the Wine of Forgiveness. I sense that it is hidden in a nearby house. I see…two barrels and a cart outside. Turn left when you leave and go up the street.' Said Toby, before turning his attention to the Mutton of Eternal Hope.

Yet again, the holy object didn't seem holy, but I did as Toby asked. Anything to get away from the smell of that meat. Getting the wine was just as easy as getting the mutton and I was soon standing back in Toby's house with the Wine of Forgiveness.

'Here's the Wine of Forgiveness,' I said, handing Toby the wine.

'Excellent. Soon I will be able to perform the ritual and destroy the silver serpent gang, yet paving the way for a yokel Benevolent parade.' Toby said, taking the wine from me and sitting it on the table next to the mutton. 'Like the other holy pieces, the nest item appears to be a mundane object yet it has remarkable power. It is…the Sacred Pie of Kindness. I sense that it is being kept in a house next to the boat house. Just let your nose guide you.'

'Hmm,' was all I said before walking off. It sounded as though he was making some sort of feast.

When I arrived back with the Pie of Kindness, I found Toby in the kitchen, carving some meat of the mutton chop. He looked up when I entered.

'Ah yes. Thank you. A million times, thank you. We will clean up this city after all.' Toby told me. 'In fact, before we gather the rest of the items for the ritual of cleansing, I have an important mission for you. One that will begin the purge at once. It has come to my attention that certain poor people are forced to walk the streets selling their flesh in the most sinful way. Bring me once such soul so I can show her the error of her ways.'

'Does it have to be a she?' I asked suspiciously. 'Why not a he?'

'Well...I...The purging will run quicker if it is a female.' Came his weak reply.

'If you say so.' I muttered, walking out the door and up the hill.

'Hi Sugar,' the Prostitute said, when I stopped in front of her. 'Would you like me to show you a fun time?'

'No thanks, but I know someone who wants to talk to you.' I told her bluntly. 'Please follow me.'

She stood there glaring at me, but when I returned the look, she quickly followed me to Toby.

'Oh yes,' Toby said when we returned, his eyes lighting up when he took in the prostitute. 'Very good, very good. This poor woman needs my full attention. Now if you'll just leave us alone, I'll call you when you are needed again.' He added, with a weird gleam in his eyes, which didn't leave the prostitutes body. Something I was quick to notice.

'So how exactly is this to help with the cleansing?' I demanded, hands on my hips.

'I will tell you later, but for now, please leave me to my work.' Toby asked, holing the door open.

'Fine,' I replied, storming out of the house and going to the local inn, hoping to find some information on Toby.

Once inside, I walked over to a man that was sitting by himself.

'Excuse me?' I said, sitting down at the same table. 'I was wondering if you knew anything about a man named Toby.'

'Ah, so you're Toby's latest patty are ya?' The man asked, looking me up and down.

'How did you know that?' I asked.

'That swine always uses an outsider to do his dirty business using some scam.' The man shrugged. 'What was it this time? The Temple thing again?'

'Again? How many people has this happened to?' I asked yet again.

'Lots of people. I bet he reeled you in by talking to some fake Brother or Sister about how to clean up this town.' He said, looking highly amused, before coming very serious. 'You ask me, you ought to get rid of that swindler. Scare him out of town, cut his head off, I don't care. Plenty of people around here will thank you for it. And you've got no guards to worry about.'

'You know what? I think I'll do just that. Show him that it's not wise to make a fool out of Lionheart.' I said, standing up. 'Thanks for your help.'

'If you get rid of that swindler, than it will be us thanking you.' The man said, before returning back to his alcohol.

Maybe the people weren't so bad around here after all, I thought, as I marched back to Toby's house before knocking loudly on the door.

'What? Go away I'm busy.' Came Toby's angry reply from upstairs, but this only made me angrier.

Losing my temper, I knocked the door off its hinges and stormed up stairs to find Toby hastily trying to get his clothes on, while the prostitute laid on the bed, naked, watching the whole event with much interest.

'You know something, Toby? I hate it when people use me and make a fool of me.' I told him, my voice so cold that it would make even the most fearless man retreat. 'And those that are stupid enough to fool me, I always teach them a brutal lesson.' I said, before taking out my pistol and aiming it straight at his heart.

'Please, don't kill me!' Toby begged, falling to his knees in front of me. 'I'll leave, leave forever!'

'You better, 'cause next time I won't be so merciful and I will shoot.'

Toby sent me a quick grateful look before running out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. I left the room moments after him, mostly because I wasn't comfortable in the prostitute's naked presence.

'That's a good start, but you'll need to become a great deal more famous.' Theresa told me, as I left Toby's old house.

It was for that reason that I headed back to the inn to see if there were any people that need help with anything, but on my way down, I was yet again attacked by assassins.

'Seriously. Haven't you people learnt that I not an easy target?' I growled out as they took me by surprise, knocking me down to the ground.

'I'm just doing my job,' shrugged one of the assassins, about to in pale me with his sword, and would of down to, if I hadn't had reached my pistol in time.

'You should have taken a different job,' I muttered to the dead corpse before turning and looking at his companions. 'Either you surrender now, or I kill you too.'

'We are not mere bandits, little girl.' One of them sneered. 'We will always get the job down, or die trying.'

'Your funeral,' I shrugged, before shooting them too.

Yet again I searched the bodies, and found another sketch fragment, and when I put the two pieces together and squinted at it, it looked like the image of a large crab, but it couldn't really be a large crab, it had to have held some significant meaning...but what? I didn't have time to think about it, for the people of Bloodstone were coming up to me and congratulating me.

'That was very well done indeed!' One man said, patting me on the back.

'Yeah, I have never seen anyone shoot the way you do, except, of course, for Reaver.' Said another. 'He's been the best shooter for...um, how old is Reaver?'

'I don't know. He looks no older than thirty.' Said his wife.

'He can be thirty.' Someone disagreed. 'I knew of him when I was a little boy, and I'm now fifty.'

'My grandfather swears that Reaver hasn't aged a day as long as he can remember.' Added another villager.

This caught my attention. Obviously, there was more to Reaver than met the eye. Shrugging, I left the villagers and headed to the inn, and I did not have to wait long to find someone to help. The moment I walked into the inn, I saw a group of people laughing at an old pirate.

'I saw him. It be true. With my own two peepholes, I tell you.' Argued the old pirate.

'Just keep tellin' you self that, Sally Jack, cause no one here's goin' to believe you!' Laughed one of the villagers cruelly, before walking off with everyone else, as I made my way towards Sally Jack.

'They think old Jack's mad, but his not.' Sally Jack muttered to himself, before looking up and saw me looking at him. 'Argh, you there. I have a tale for the, with scarcely credit, vast legends, treasure and …ugh, my throat is far too dry to go on.'

'Then let me buy you a drink, and we'll sit down so I can here this marvellous tale of yours,' I said, before walking over to the counter and buying him a beer - I would need to remain sober - while he went and found us a table.

'Ha ha ha, I thank the.' Sally Jack said as I joined him at the table and handed him the drink. 'It does me the world of good that. Now, listen to old Jack's story, and be amazed. Aye, there I was. Laid down unconscious on the beach, with an empty bottle of fire juice in my hand, when I behold a figure by a nearby cave. Captain Dread. So cold hearted in life. It was he I tell you. He would take your soul with a mere look.'

'What did you do then?' I asked.

'Why, I ran, swam and dog paddled as fast as I could for a bottle of brew, but no man here will believe me. You will prove me right, won't you? You'll prove that Old Jack ain't telling no tales?'

'Of course I will, Jack.' I replied, getting to my feet.

'Ahh, I knew I could count on you. You'll find the cave on the coast. But take care; yes…take care of the dread Captain Dread.'

'I will,' was all I said as I went to the cave Sally Jack was talking about.

In the cave, I found Captain Dread and his dead crew, ready to gut me and make me a member of the crew, but as you can guess, I refused, and the only way to refuse was to defeat them, which is easier than it seems. You'd think that because they are dead, you wouldn't be able to defeat them, but after a few rings of fire, I had defeated his entire crew before I got into a battle with Captain Dread, and he was a worthy competitor, just like the Commandant. He was strong and he was able to use little bits of Will, but in the end, he wasn't good enough, and I stole his ship, the Maryanne, along with his sword, before sailing to the island where he kept all his treasure, not that there was much there. In the end, I sailed back to the cave and saw Sally Jack standing outside, looking as though Christmas had come early.

'You found the old dead sea dog. Aye, I knew you would.' Sally Jack said, after I had jumped off the ship in front of him. 'Brave lass. Finished him off for good and stole his ship too! The Maryanne. Never thought that I would see her and count myself living. Aye. You'll be a legend among pirates you will. Any you proved that Old Sally Jack hasn't gone soft in the head yet. I can go back to my port without fear of ridicule. I thank the.'

'It was my pleasure, Jack.' I said, before walking off, wondering if I would be able to see Reaver now. If I was to be a legend among pirates, and Reaver was a pirate, surely that would gain his attention.

'You and your deeds are the talk of bloodstone.' Theresa told me as I headed back to the inn. 'If nothing else, you have peaked Reaver's curiosity.'

'Finally,' I muttered, changing my course to Bloodstone Manor.

On the way to Reaver's, I had many citizens stopping and pointing at me. Had word of my deeds really spread that quickly?

* * *

><p>I found Reaver once more in his study, only this time he was posing for a portrait, with the same pose.<p>

'You back.' Reaver said, after I closed the door behind me. 'My men are positively buzzing with interest. "Who is this person?" they ask. "Have the Heroes come back to Albion" and bla bla bla, and so forth and so forth as though I really have a care.'

'Sure you don't,' I muttered. He ignored me.

'You see, while you were out making your name a house hold word,' Reaver continued, 'I recently discovered that you walked straight out of Lucien's Spire. So, unless I missed my guess - and incidentally I never miss – you want me to help you walk right back in there and take him down.'

'Good guess,' I admitted grudgingly. 'So?'

'So what, my dear?'

'So, are you going to help us?' I asked.

'Hmm…tempting.' Reaver replied sarcastically. 'Who knows what lovelies his got secreted away in there. But there's a problem.'

'And what's this problem?' I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

'Besides the fact that you are wearing your hand inside, again?' Reaver asked smirking.

'Yes, besides that little fact.' I said, getting tired of these games, but I took my hat off nevertheless.

'Well, you've done all sorts of impressive things, and yet, you haven't done anything that benefits me.' Reaver said ignorantly.

'Are you telling me that you won't help me, until I do something for you?' I demanded. 'How about I take a raincheck on that, and you come and help?'

'I don't think so, my dear. You see, I believe that there is something you can do for me.' Said Reaver.

'Fine, what is it?'

'There's a certain item I need returned to its rightful owners in Wraithmarsh.' Reaver told me.

'But, there's no one living in Wraithmarsh!' I argued. 'The village has been abandoned for years!'

'True, but they live in an enchanting place called the Shadow Court.' Reaver explained. 'I'd do it myself but my relationship with the owners is…complicated.'

'Then why can't you send one of your men to do it?' I demand yet again.

'While my associates here have their uses, most aren't terribly reliable.' Shrugged Reaver. 'So how about this: you run this little errand for me, and then I'll assist you in your quest for…er…vengeance or….riches, or whatever it is that floats your particular boat.'

'You have a deal.' I told him. 'Where's the thing that needs returning?'

'The item I need returned is right there, see?' Reaver said, nodding over to his desk. 'See that little objet d'art.'

'Of course I can see it!' I snapped. 'I'm not blind!'

'That's good to know,' said Reaver, while I went and picked up the item.

Whatever that seal was...it was evil. The moment I picked up the heavy object, it began to fill me with dread and its edges cut into my fingers.

'There's a good girl.' Reaver said, speaking to me as though I was a five year old, as I put the cursed seal in my bag. 'Just come and see me when you've dropped it off at the Shadow Court. Tatty-bye.'

'Just make sure you are ready by the time I return.' I told him firmly. 'I don't want to waste any more time with these games.'

'I have no idea what you are talking about, my dear.' Reaver said innocently, as I left the study and closing the door behind me.

' Are you suggesting that my cheek bones are anywhere near that low?' I heard Reaver say coldly, before he shot the woman that was doing his portrait.

I was beginning to wonder why anyone would agree to do something like that for Reaver.

Then again, I thought as I headed to Wraithmarsh. If they disagreed, he'd probably end up shooting them anyway.

My thoughts were then interrupted by Theresa.

'The Shadow Court…it was they who destroyed Oakvale.' Theresa told me quietly. 'There is a dead well in the centre of Wraithmarsh that is where they reside. Be carefully. There is more to this task than Reaver leads on.'

'What would Reaver want with the Shadow Court, unless...he was the young villager that made the deal with the Shadow Court all those years ago, wasn't he?' I said, think over the facts that I knew about Reaver.

The citizens were all trying to guess Reaver's age, saying that he had not aged a bit and now he was sending me to the Shadow Court with the Dark Seal...he had to be that villager, and Theresa soon confirmed it for me with a simple "yes".

After everything that happened to his family, friends and those he knew, he still was in league with the Shadow Court. How could he do such a thing? Did he have no heart? Was he incapable of love?

I continued to think horrible things about Reaver all the way to the Shadow Court. When I arrived outside, I became alert and focused, just encase it was a trap. Knowing Reaver it probably was. Anyway, after a few minutes of trying to force the door open, I finally realised that the seal was the key, just like the Guild Seal was the key to the tomb that lead to the Guild.

The moment I stepped into the building, the door slammed shut behind me, scaring both Storm and I, something I didn't appreciate.

'Come on, Storm. Let's find the owners of this _fine_ establishment, and get the hell out of here.' I muttered to Storm, as we walked down the dark, gloomy corridor.

Storm and I walked in silence and I soon became aware of someone sobbing. I quickened my pace I order to find out what was wrong, stopping only to defeat a group of pesky shadows.

In the end, I came to a large court with a teenage girl standing in the middle, sobbing a holding herself.

'Sweetie? What are you doing here?' I asked, walking up to her, and putting my hand on her shoulder, making her jump. I seemed to be making a lot of people jump lately.

'Oh, please! Help me!' She said, clinging to me. 'Me and some friends were reading aloud from this really old book we found. It had all these strange words. Then there was this bright light, and …I woke up here! Where are we?'

'We are in the Shadow Court in Wraithmarsh,' I told her gently, though inside I wanted to scold her for reading aloud from something she did not understand.

'I'm so scared. I …I just want to go home.' She cried against me.

'I'll make sure you get home, I promise.' I told her, trying to comfort her.

At that moment, three shadowy figures entered the room, making the young girl scream.

'Welcome,' said the first Shadow Judge.

'Welcome,' said the second.

'Welcome,' said the third.

'One of you carries the Dark Seal,' continued the first. 'But there are two of you. Only one is required.'

'Required? Required for what?' I asked suspiciously. Reaver was about to have a fist in his face, when I got back...if I got back.

'One will trade their youth and beauty so that the King of Thieves may retain his.' Answered the Shadow Judge - ('So that's how he does it,' I muttered.) -. 'This is the bargain we honour. The rules cannot be broken. We will take whoever bares the Dark Seal. You most choose, quickly.'

'Please. I just want to see my parents again.' The girl sobbed, as I looked down at her.

I really didn't want to sacrifice her youth; after all, she had done nothing wrong, apart from reading from a strange book, but...if I was to lose my youth, I would be at risk of losing my strength and Will power, and then what use would I be? I had no choice; Lucien had to be defeated, no matter what the cost.

Silently, I pressed the seal into the girl's hands and stepped back.

'What? No! You…can't do this! Please! Don't! Please!' She begged.

I just ignored her pleas.

At least some good came from being a Spire Guard, I thought bitterly.

Working as there definitely allowed me to close off my emotions...most of the time.

The time for the Shadows to take the girl's youth came moments later and dark shadows came and surrounded the poor girl, and I heard her screaming inside. When the shadows disappeared, I couldn't help but gasp. Standing in the girl's place was an old wrinkled woman.

'What…what have you done to me?' She demanded but it came out as a low crackle. 'No!'

'Reaver has again fulfilled the bargain.' Said the Shadow Judge. 'But when the sacrifices stop, we shall come for him. This he knows.' He warned, before leaving with the other two judges.

'Come on; let's get you out of here.' I muttered to the girl, taking the seal out of her hand and putting it in my bag.

I lead the sobbing woman through Wraithmarsh and once we were in Bloodstone, she sent me a dirty look before running off crying. I guess I deserved that...a lot, but I had no choice.

'That was a difficult decision, but you are alive and strong. That is what matters most.' Theresa said gently, as if reading my mind. 'Return to Reaver, though I imagine that your return to Reaver's will be…eventful. Once we have Reaver, your path leads straight to Lucien. There will be no going back. If you have left anything unfished, now is your last opportunity to resolve it.'

'It's a good thing I have none than.' I said, just wanting this day to be over and down with. In fact, I just wanted this whole quest to be over and down with.

* * *

><p>'...and we're done.' Barnum said as I stormed into Reaver's study, Storm hot on my heels.<p>

'And you're sure that it will look like me?' Reaver inquired suspiciously.

'Exactly like you, sir.' Barnum replied confidently. 'In three months, the picture should be developed and…'

'Three months? That's no good.' Reaver chuckled, but he never got a chance to draw his gun, for I had drawn my own pistol and quickly moved and shoved it under his chin.

'Barnum, get out of here!' I snapped, not taking my eyes away from Reaver.

Barnum did not need telling twice. He quickly packed up his equipment and flew from the mansion. Turning this time, Reaver and I just stared at each over in silence. Reaver's dark green eyes calmly bore into my angry blue ones.

'And looking as youthful and spirited as ever!' Reaver said calmly, ignoring the fact that I had a loaded pistol under his chin, after Barnum had left. 'Aren't you a tricky one? Good for you. You have my eternal thanks for delivering that troublesome seal.'

'As if I want your eternal gratitude!' I snapped, digging my gun into Reaver's neck. 'Give me one reason, I beg you.' I then growled.

'Reasons as to why you shouldn't kill me?' Reaver asked mildly. 'My dear, I could give you hundreds of reasons, but the main one would be that you need me.' He added with a smirk, and the smirk grew larger when I grumbled under my breath and sheltered my pistol, before punching Reaver in the face...hard.

'Argh,' Reaver gasped in pain, before going to look at his nose in the mirror above the fireplace mantel.

'You deserved that!' I said with the note of satisfaction in my voice.

'Hmm, maybe now would be a good time to admit that I have a confession to make.' Reaver told me as he faced me once more.

'Confession?' I asked quietly. Why did I have the sudden feeling that something bad was going to happen?

'While you were away, it occurred to me that Lucien is probably a bit miffed that you wondered off without his permission.' Reaver continued as though I had not said anything. 'Maybe miffed enough to part with a large amount of gold to get you back. And you know what? I was right. So, as fun as all this has been, I'm afraid that I must now return you to the Spire. Lucien's men will be here at any moment.'

My eyes widened, before I took another swipe at Reaver. Unfortunately, he had been expecting it. Side stepping, he snaked himself behind me, and grabbed hold of my arms, and put them behind me back.

'My dear, I would prefer it if you wouldn't hit me anymore. It really is most...alright, what exactly was that?' Reaver demanded as there was a loud boom and something shook the mansion.

Next moment, one of Reaver's men ran in.

'Reaver, the city is under attack.' The man yelled, though we were only feet away. 'By a bloody army. Lucien's men. Dozens of the buggers. And the guy in charge of the men is yelling, "find this Reaver".'

'Me?' Reaver exclaimed, letting go of my arms, while I smirk up at him. 'Lucien and I had a gentlemen's agreement. How dare he betray me? And just when I was in the middle of trying to betray you! How inconvenient.'

'Well, you know what they say. What goes around comes around...or is it the other way around?' I laughed.

'Even I can't argue with that,' admitted Reaver.

'So, what are you going to do now?' I asked, crossing my arms across my chest looking quite amused. Reaver was hovering around one of his bookcases.

'I recommend that we flee down this really handy escape tunnel.' Reaver answered as the bookcase suddenly moved aside, making my jaw drop. 'Smugglers built these tunnels ages ago.' Reaver continued, pulling me inside, before closing it and heading down through its passages. 'I don't think they have been used for about three hundred years.'

'Good to know,' I replied, looking around at all the dust.

We walked for a minute in silence, which I imagine was pretty hard for Reaver, when all of a sudden he began to speak again.

'Oh no, wait a minute, now.' Reaver said.

'What? Need to comb your hair, pretty boy?' I asked sarcastically.

'I came through here in…that's right.' Reaver said, ignoring my comment, as most people seemed to do. 'I was consorting with Ursula at the time and Penelope found out and she set the house on fire while I was sleeping. With Andrew, as I recall. Ah, that would have been two hundred years ago.'

'You'd sleep with anyone, wouldn't you Reaver?' I asked.

'Not entirely.' Reaver said thoughtfully. 'I wouldn't sleep with some ugly toad, nor would I sleep with any old wrinkly woman or man.'

'Reaver, you're older than any elderly person alive in Albion!' I told him, 'So how can you be so bias about sleeping with an elderly person?'

'Because, unlike them, my looks don't let on my age.' He asked, giving me an annoyed look. 'And I would ask you not to call me old again, my dear.'

'You brought it up when you were saying about being through here two hundred years ago.' I said pointedly.

He did not answer, so I laughed, but I was quickly silent when Theresa spoke to me urgently.

'Lucien is using great shards to transfer men to bloodstone. The town is over run. You have to keep going and find a way out.'

'Thanks Theresa, but we're no longer in the mansion.' I informed her. 'In fact, we're in some old smuggler's tunnels.'

Reaver was staring at me.

'What?' I asked.

'Please tell me that you weren't just talking to yourself.' He said. 'Not that I mind that much seeing as I have slept with crazy girls before -'

'No, I wasn't talking to myself.' I interrupted him, just encase he went in to detail about sleeping with crazy girls. 'I was talking through the Guild Seal to Theresa, a blind Seer.'

'And what did she tell you?'

I was about to answer when, in the distance, one of the walls was blasted open and Spire Guards came pouring into the cavern.

'Lucien's men, here?' Reaver said, drawing his gun. 'Well so much for pleasurable walk through the labyrinth. He must have known about these tunnels. And I thought that I had been so clever and secretive. How irksome.'

'You're telling me,' I said, talking out my rifle, which earned a chuckle from Reaver. 'What's so funny?'

'Nothing, my dear. Nothing at all.'

With Reaver's and my gun skills, we were able to talk down Lucien's men in no time, before we were running along the passages.

'They are practically oozing out of the stonework.' Reaver commented, as the wall in front of us was blasted in.

'If Lucien gets his hands on either of you, it is the end.' Theresa warned.

'Yes Theresa, I know.' I said as I shot one person straight in the heart. Next to me, Reaver was complaining about this being an unfair fight.

'For who though?' I asked him. 'For us or for the dead trail of Spire guards we left behind?'

He looked at me for a minute, before laughing.

'Good point, my dear.'

In the end, it turned out to be a very unfair fight for Lucien's men. Reaver and I had managed to fight our way on top of a bridge. That meant we now hand the upper hand in position and skill.

'Now this is what I call a fair fight.' Laughed Reaver, but his laughter did not last long.

Neither of us noticed the explosives that were a little distance for me, but the guards did, and they took full advantage of it. As the barrel exploded, I was knocked off my feet and went over the edge. I probably would have fallen to my death if Reaver had not caught my arm and pulled me up.

'Thanks,' I muttered.

'Now we're even.' Reaver replied, before taking care of the rest of the guards that were running at us, before taking me by the hand and pulling me along the rest of the passages.

'I can walk by myself, Reaver.' I told him.

'Well you weren't walking fast enough, my dear.' Came his reply. 'Anyway, we're nearly there.' He added as we came to a barred window. 'Ah, there's my ship coming in now: the Reaver. I was going to call her the Narcissus, but there was already one in the registry. One day, you can tell your grandchildren of this day.' He continued as we walked down the rest of the passages. 'How you fought alongside of the legendary Reaver. How he missed no target...'

'And how he was completely and utterly full of himself?' I added mockingly, before Reaver flung out his arm, hitting me straight in the chest. 'Wha - what was that -'

'Wait.' He said quietly, pointing up ahead of the soldiers waiting for us.

The guards had not seen us yet, so Reaver took out his gun and shot all of them, without breaking rhythm. Even I could not do that, and I had to admit, that I was very impressed...not that I would ever tell him. His head was big enough as it was without me adding to it.

'You can tell them about that.' Reaver said casually, but knocking modesty aside all the same. 'Not that they will believe you. Ah, here's the exit.' He added, leading the way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook page: <strong>link on profile  
><strong>Written: <strong>30 August 2011


	11. Heroes United

**KEY:** _flashback/memories_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN: HEROES UNITED<strong>

The Smuggler's Caves led out to Smuggler's Beach, and to my surprise, Hammer and Garth were there waiting for us.

'She was right. They're here!' Exclaimed Hammer. 'Good to see you again. Hope we didn't miss too much.'

'No, not at all. We just had to fight a few of Lucien's men to get here.' I replied jokingly.

'A few?' Garth said, clearly not catching on that I was joking. 'It sounded like a massacre. Are all the soldiers gone?'

'I don't know.' I admitted.

'I hope they've gone far away.' Mutter Hammer. 'I don't know how much more killing I can stand. Balverines and bandits behind every rock and tree, and every one I kill two more take its place.'

'Eh…all quite fascinating.' Reaver said, though he sounded quite bored. 'I'm…I'm touched. And I'm leaving.' He added, as he began to walk away from us before he stopped and turned to face the cave. 'Oh yes. Three, two, one...'

Next minute there was an explosion just inside the cave's mouth and the entrance caved in.

'And any other lurking nasties in the tunnel now have a bit of a headache.' Reaver said casually, though he had a note of satisfaction in his voice. He then turned smugly to me. 'Which means I just saved us all. Aren't I nice?'

'Probably about the only nice thing you have done,' Hammer muttered bitterly.

Somehow, I got the feeling that Theresa and Garth would be safe from her hammer as long as Reaver was around.

'Would you call me saving the beautiful Lionheart's life as something not nice?' Reaver asked with a raised eyebrow, before turning back to me, not waiting for an answer. 'In a few moments I'll be sailing away to safety on my escape ship. So the way I see it, we're even. Tutuloo.'

'I see a problem with that plan, Reaver.' I told him.

'And why's that?' Reaver asked with a small smirk.

'Cause I think that Shards about to destroy your ship.' I told him calmly, pointing behind him.

Reaver turned around, and watched as this beloved ship was blown to pieces.

'Right...' Reaver said slowly. 'Plan B.'

'Oh, and what would your Plan B be?' I asked.

Reaver didn't get a chance to answer.

'Stop it you two.' Garth snapped at us. 'Right now, we've got to focus on destroying it.'

'Just never enough,' I heard Hammer mutter.

Reaver quickly took in the expressions on our faces.

'I'm beginning to assume that this happens to you on a regular basis,' he commented.

'Oh no. Having a giant shard attack us is new.' I answered, as Lucien's men were appearing. 'But have Lucien's men come out of them, that's just getting old.'

Reaver chuckled, as he began shooting every soldier he could, while Hammer sent them flying with her hammer, Garth electrocuted them, and I did all three. You have to admit, I never made it boring for my enemies. I always had a surprise for them.

'Cover me.' I heard Garth yell, as he ran up a nearby hill to get closer to the shard. 'There must be away to expose its vulnerable spot. I know it has one.'

'And how are we to do that?' Demanded Hammer, as she fought off a vicious attack.

'Old kingdom artefacts responded to the will.' Garth explained. 'I just have to find the right one.' He added, before sending different types of will at it and muttering to himself. 'There must be a way…Nothing seems to work, unless…long sustained attacks. It is the only way to bring it down.'

'Then start electrocuting it!' I snarled, as one of the Commandants sent a trail of spikes at me.

'You know, this would be much more sporting if you could make it show its dirty little secret again.' Reaver said, shooting a guard right between the eyes.

'Reaver, you're the last person who should ever use those words.' I told him as I killed my opponent.

Reaver was about to answer back when Hammer yelled out a warning to us.

'The shard is shooting, watch out!'

'And when it shoots, it is weak.' Garth exclaimed as we all dodged its fire. 'We must attack it now, while it's exposed.'

'Hammer, throw me at it next time it starts to shoot.' I said, moving closer to the shard.

'Are you insane?' Hammer demanded.

I stared at her for a moment, before raising my hand showing her the small distance between me pointer and thumb, and mouthed, "a little bit".

Reaver let out a small chuckle.

Nevertheless, Hammer did as I asked and threw me at the Shard when it started to shoot yet again, before getting out of the way of its fire.

I managed to land on top of the shard, and when it was exposed, I took my old hammer out of my bag and smashed in down on its vulnerable spot, before jumping of it as it started to malfunction, and fall back down to earth.

'We did it!' Exclaimed Garth, as he helped me to my feet.

'Now that's teamwork!' Agreed Hammer.

'Yes, such fun,' Reaver agreed, before smiling widely. 'And with that, I'm off. Byesy.' He said, before turning around and walking off.

'You can't leave now. We need you!' Hammer pleaded angrily.

'Not my problem.' Reaver said over his shoulder, as Theresa suddenly appeared next to me.

'Welcome Reaver,' Theresa said in her usual calm voice, and to my delight, she ended up startling Reaver, for he quickly turned back around, before composing himself again as though nothing had happened.

'Er…delighted to be here…er, whoever you are.' Reaver replied. 'But as I was saying before the enormous pointy flying boulder interrupted, I really must go.' He said, before giving me a look. I had snorted at his description of the Shard.

'Listen to me,' Theresa said urgently, though her voice was still calm. 'If you do not help us Lucien will control the world and every person within it.'

'Well, he's welcome to them. People are, a bit over rated, don't you find?' Reaver shrugged.

'Then who will you sacrifice to the King of Shadows?' Theresa asked innocently.

I couldn't stop the smirk that started to cross my face. Theresa had him trapped, and by the look on Reaver's face, he knew it too.

'Argh, very well. Alright yes, I will help you.' Growled Reaver, walking back to us. 'And after that there is a good chance I will kill you, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.' Reaver warned, before adding. 'So, what now?'

'We must gather at the Circle of Heroes.' Theresa told us. 'The ritual we are to perform there shall provide us with the weapon we need to defeat Lucien.'

'Hmm, that sounds like a barrel of laughs.' Reaver said, and I couldn't help but agree with him. 'Blind hey, I would of preferred mute.'

'So how are we getting back to Hero Hill?' I asked. 'Are you teleporting us there, Theresa?'

'No, you will have to work together to find your own way there,' and with that said, Theresa than teleported herself away.

'And how are we supposed to do that?' Demanded Hammer. It's not like we have a ship, seeing as Reaver's was destroyed and ours decided that they didn't want to wait and just dumped us here!'

'Reaver, is there any way off this beach?' I asked.

'Yes, but it is difficult.' Reaver answered. 'If we climb that cliff, it will lead us to one of the far sides of Wraithmarsh. Then, if we travel through Wraithmarsh, on the other side there is a Cullis Gate, though I'm not sure it works.'

'That's no problem. I could probably start it up again.' Garth said confidently.

'Well, it's a plan.' Muttered Hammer. 'I don't know why Theresa didn't just teleport us with her.'

'Theresa normal has a good reason for doing or not doing certain things,' I told her, as we walked to the cliff. 'Though half the time I swear she does it to be annoying.'

'Hmm, I can agree to that.' Hammer agreed. 'I'll carry Storm on my back.' She added, picking Storm up.

'Thanks Hammer,' I said, before following Reaver up the cliff.

One thing that annoyed me was the fact that Reaver made the cliff climbing look effortless. He seemed to glide up the cliff's face. What surprised me the most was that he was kind enough to help me up over the edge, though he completely ignored Garth and Hammer when they struggled to get over the top. I wonder how he would have acted if I was an ugly witch with a wart covered face.

'This way,' Reaver pointed, leading the way.

Garth followed close behind with Storm, leaving Hammer and I to bring up the rear, a short distance behind.

'Okay, spill.' Hammer whispered to me.

'Spill what?' I replied, though I had a feeling that I knew what she was talking about.

'Oh don't play innocent with me. I've seen the way you look and talk to Reaver.' Hammer said, grinning. 'Do you fancy him?'

'Come on Hammer, even you can't deny that he is hot.' I told her pointedly, turning slightly red.

'True, but he's also an arrogant jerk that only has one thing on his mind.' Hammer replied. 'And you don't see me slobbering every time he smiles or does something.'

'I do not slobber!' I exclaimed, before blushing as Reaver and Garth looked over their shoulders at us.

'I won't ask,' muttered Garth.

'You come close to it.' Said Hammer. 'You become like a fan-girl.'

'Just because I look at him and flirt with him, doesn't mean I want to marry him or anything.' I said stubbornly. 'I am allowed to have fun every now and then, though I have to admit, he would make a fine husband.'

'What? Please tell me you didn't say want I thought you just said.' Groaned Hammer.

'I did, and it's true.' I stated.

'What part of Reaver's personality suggests anything about being a suitable husband for you?' Demanded Hammer.

'Maybe the fact that he would be able to provide for me and if I ever had children. He would be able to protect us if we were in danger...'

'Do you honest expect -'

'You didn't see him in the Smuggler's Cave.' I interrupted. 'You should have seen him, Hammer. He took down all guards without any effort. He did it so confidently, smoothly and casually. He is so talented with a gun, way more talented than me. He also caught me before I feel to my death.'

'So he was actually telling the truth about that?' Asked a disbelieving Hammer.

I nodded.

'Another bonus is the fact that he is tall. How many men do you know that are taller than me?'

'None, seeing I am the tallest man in Albion.' Reaver answered. Hammer and I hadn't noticed that the boys had come to a halt, and had been watching and waiting for us. 'Now if you two have finished your fascinating conversation about me, I thought you would like to know that we will be camping here for the night.'

I blushed again.

'Why are we camping? Why don't we keep going?' Asked Hammer.

'Because we are right at the boarder of Wraithmarsh,' replied Reaver, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'What has that got to do with anything?' I asked. 'Shouldn't we keep going so we can get this over and done with?'

'And travel through Wraithmarsh at night? No thank you.' Reaver said stubbornly.

'Aww, are you afraid of the dark?' I asked mockingly. 'Don't worry; I'll protect you from the big bad hollow men and banshees.'

'I am not afraid of the dark, thank you very much.' Reaver huffed. 'And I'm perfectly capable of handling hollow men and banshees.'

'Then why do you want to stop?' I asked. I was happy to see that Hammer and Garth looked as confused as I felt.

'You really don't know anything about Wraithmarsh, do you?' Reaver sighed, before continuing without waiting for an answer. 'I have heard numerous counts from my men, the ones that come back alive that is, that they have seen spirits.'

'What a load of nonsense.' I laughed. 'I saw no such thing when I came through. Your men were probably just seeing things.'

'You didn't come through here at night.' Reaver told me.

'So what? What are these spirits going to do? Why should we be afraid of...your afraid of seeing the people of Oakvale that you grew up with!' I suddenly gasped, when I realised why Reaver was acting this way.

'Now that is ridiculous!' Snorted Reaver. 'Why should seeing their spirits frighten me?' He demanded as he sat down against a tree. 'Now good-night to you all. We shall start out first thing in the morning.'

Hammer looked like she was about to yell at him, probably wondering about who put him in charge, when I silenced her with a look, before I sat down next to Storm, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The trip through Wraithmarsh wasn't pleasant. I don't know how many times we fell over or tripped, but by the time we were half way through, we were all covered in mud and who knows what else. Garth seemed to fall down the most, seeing as he wasn't exactly a fieldworker. Hammer also fell down a lot, before she would get up grumbling. Reaver though surprised me the most. He was actually very graceful when it came to navigating through the marshes. Maybe it had something to do with his past, but that didn't mean that he didn't join us in the mud, though that was mostly my fault. He always seemed to be the closes thing to grab on when I slipped and I always seemed to manage to bring him down with me.<p>

'Argh, here I was hoping to get through the marshes before nightfall, but that doesn't seem to happen.' Reaver grumbled, after Hammer slipped again.

'Don't blame us!' Snapped Hammer, getting to her feet. 'If you were leading us through the marshes where it wasn't all water and slosh, we wouldn't be falling over continuously!'

'Sorry, but there is no -'

'What was that?' I asked suddenly, drawing my sword.

'What was what?' Asked Reaver tiredly.

'Didn't you hear that voice?' I asked, looking around at their confused faces.

'No, Sparrow are you sure - wait, I hear it too!' Hammer said.

We all listened carefully.

'Did you know that Rose didn't die straight away from the shot? No, she watched you fall from the window, and cried bitter tears before a final shot from Lucien…..the whole world despises you.' Said the voice.

'Banshee,' said Garth, making blades surround him.

'As if we weren't late enough as it is.' Reaver muttered, as a huge white banshee appeared. 'Okay, I have never fought one like that before.' He added.

'Lucky you,' I muttered bitterly. The white ones were the most powerful, just like the white balverines.

The banshee surveyed us, and we watched warily back, wondering where her children were.

'What is she waiting for?' Hammer whispered.

'She doesn't know which one of us to attack, so she's probably think who she could weaken the most.' Garth whispered back.

In the end, the banshee had made her decision and her target was Reaver.

'She despises you, Pirate King,' the banshee whispered. 'Dear, sweet Annabelle hates you, and will always hate you!'

A shocked Garth, Hammer and I all looked at Reaver. Why would this Annabelle despising him be his darkest fear or thought? We never thought that Reaver would care about what anyone thought about him. He always acted as though he never cared, but clearly he cared about what this Annabelle had to say. She clearly was someone special to Reaver for he paled significantly and had his Dragonstomper aimed straight at the banshee.

After a few moments, Reaver came back to his senses and growled at the creature before him.

'You shall not use her against me, banshee!' Growled Reaver, before taking a few shots at the banshee in front of him.

The banshee laughed.

'Reaver, you can't kill her until we find her children.' I told him gently, but he didn't seem to hear me, for the banshee was taunting him again.

'You are the reason she is dead. You are the reason she will never rest in peace. Instead she is made to live in this wasteland forever...because of you. Forever she will live in agony, because of you. Never again will she ride through the country, without a care in the world. Never again –'

'SHUT UP!' Reaver roared, finally losing it.

This startled me, but it didn't startle me as much as the fact that Reaver seemed to be holding back tears.

'We have to find the children, and quick!' I told Garth and Hammer. 'The longer the banshee keeps taunting Reaver, the higher the chance Reaver will do something stupid.'

'They can't be too far away,' muttered Garth, before shooting a ring of fire out to kill any unseen enemies.

Together, the three of us went looking for the banshee's children, while keeping an eye on Reaver at the same time.

'I think we're in trouble,' mutter Hammer, a few minutes later as she paused in her search.

'Why?' I asked, poking around in a thorn bush.

'The banshee is shimmering.' She replied simply.

Garth and I whipped around and saw what Hammer said was true. The banshee was indeed shimmering and before our very eyes, she turned into a sixteen year old girl. The girl was wearing brown pauper pants, shirt and boots with a thin chain around her neck. Her hair was the same colour as Reaver's as well as her eyes. Overall, she looked like a female version of Reaver. Either Reaver became a father at the age of fourteen or this girl was his sister or something. I was hoping that it was the latter of the two, though the first wouldn't surprise me.

The girl's sudden appearance startled all of us, but not as bad as it did to Reaver. He actually dropped his Dragonstomper!

'Annabelle,' he whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

'Why River? Why did you do it?' The banshee whispered in a different voice as she moved slowly towards Reaver. 'I thought that you loved and cared about me, but I see now that was only a lie!'

'No, it wasn't!' Reaver exclaimed, his voice pleading for her to understand. 'I never meant for any of that to happen!'

'Lies!' She screeched. 'If you never wanted it to happen then why do you still sacrifice innocent souls for your youth? You betrayed me, River, and I will never forgive you for that!' She yelled, before grabbing the chain around her neck and ripping it off, before throwing it to the ground. At the end of the chain was a small carving of an owl in flight.

'Annabelle, please!' Reaver begged, taking a step forward, looking sadly down at the necklace.

'Reaver, that's not who you think it is!' I said hurrying forward and grabbing Reaver firmly by the arm, holding him away from the banshee. In the background I heard Garth yelling out that he had found the children. 'It's still the banshee!' I continued.

'Wh-what?' Reaver muttered, tearing his eyes from the young girl's face.

'She's a banshee!' I repeated, hoping that the message would sink in.

Reaver looked from me, to the girl and back again, before he bent down and retrieved his Dragonstomper. He aimed it at the young girl's heart.

'Would you really kill me again, River?' She hissed. 'Do I mean so little to you?'

'Annabelle was my life,' replied Reaver, 'but you ain't her!' He said before pulling the trigger.

The bullet hit the banshee right in the heart, and she let out a terrible scream as her world went black.

'I'm glad that's over,' muttered Hammer, as Garth and Hammer walked towards Reaver and I.

'You can say that again,' agreed Garth.

'I think we should call it a day, and find a place where we can rest for the night,' I said, taking in Reaver's current composure.

Gone was the impatient, confident, arrogant and indifferent Reaver, instead I saw a Reaver that allowed his emotions to be read like an open book. A Reaver that looked lost and afraid, but most of all, I saw a Reaver that was in a lot of pain.

'Reaver? Is there any shelter around here?' I ask gentle.

'Yes, there's a small village up ahead,' he muttered, before leading the way through the marshes. He was walking absently.

'I don't think he's all there,' Hammer muttered quietly to Garth and I, as we followed the withdrawn Reaver.

'That Annabelle must have been someone every close to him.' Garth said wisely. 'So close that she brought up unwanted emotions, fears and memories. Things that Reaver has probably taken years to hide.'

'Hopefully we won't come across any more banshee's or at least ones as powerful as the last.' I said, watching Reaver as he stumbled slightly. 'I think another episode like that might finish him off.'

We eventually came to the small village that Reaver told us about, though it wasn't much of a village now. Most of the buildings were falling apart.

'Welcome to the poorest part of Oakvale,' Reaver said somewhat sadly.

None of knew what to say, instead we lead him over to one of the buildings that offered some shelter and protection before settling down and making a fire. We sat in awkward silence for what seemed like ages, before I finally broke it.

'Anyone hungry? I've got enough food here to make a meal, and no I don't have any meat.' I said.

'Fruit and veg are fine by us,' Garth smiled, as I began to prepare the food for us all.

'Reaver,' I said after a while. 'Do you want to talk about what happened?'

'Not particularly,' he replied.

'Too bad,' Hammer said bluntly. 'You have no choice but to tell us, seeing as we don't want any more surprises.'

'If I must.' He groaned after a while. 'I just I should start at the beginning,' he said more to himself than to us. 'I was born in this very village, when just outside it. My family owned all the farm land on the north side of the village. It had been in our family for years, but we always had to fight to keep it, seeing as we were the poorest family around. We barely had enough food to survive and money was always limited. Anyway, when I was fourteen, my mother gave birth to my sister, Annabelle, and she was my life...' Reaver explained with a fond smile on his face as he stared into the ambers of the fire.

_Nineteen year old River stood in the boiling hot summer sun as he chopped the firewood for his father. It was about the only useful thing he could do, along with helping out with everything else on the farm. But that wasn't enough. He wanted to go out and earn some money to help keep his family, but no matter what he did, nobody was willing to give him a job._

_River paused in his chopping and pushed his sweaty brown fringe out of his face and looked out across the farm lands, just enjoying a few moments of it's beautiful landscape. It was then that he saw his soon-to-be-five year old sister, Annabelle, walking quickly towards him, looking as though she was going to cry. River put down the axe and took off his gloves before hurrying over and embracing her._

_'Annabelle? What's wrong, sweetheart?' River asked, as Annabelle began to cry._

_'Why is it that nobody likes me?' She sobbed into her brother's chest as his arms tightened around her._

_'What nonsense.' River replied gently, pulling her away and wiping away her tears. 'There are people who love you and like you.'_

_'Besides you, Mummy and Daddy, River.' Sobbed Annabelle. 'I have no friends, whereas everyone else in the village does!'_

_'Annabelle, what brought this on all of a sudden?' River asked. He hated to see his sister like this._

_'One of the girls in the village was struggling with something and I asked her if she needed help. She replied saying that she would love some and I helped her carry a package to her house, and on the way there I had my first really conversation with someone my own age!' Explained Annabelle. 'When we got to her house she asked my if I want to play with her and I said yes. Then she was about to say something to me, when she saw who I was before yelling at me and telling me to get lost! She was also telling me to get home to "my freak", whatever that means. Why is it everyone hates me!' She demanded._

_'It's because of me.' River admitted, leading her over to the shade of the house. 'I'm the freak she was talking about.'_

_'But why are you a freak?' Annabelle asked innocently. _

_River smiled sadly. Oh what it would be like to be so naive again._

_'Annabelle, come with me back to the village.' Said River. _

_'Why?'_

_'Cause it will be easier to explain why I'm a freak there.' Came River's gentle reply._

_Once River and Annabelle were in the market, River led Annabelle through the crowd and sat her by the fountain._

_'How's being here suppose to help explain why those bullies call you a freak?' Annabelle asked for the hundredth time. This time, River answered._

_'Look around at everyone, Annabelle. Look at their height and then at how tall I am.' River explained. 'See how I tower above all the other men my age, and how I even tower above my elders. To them, I am like a small giant, and they believe that I still haven't finished growing yet.'_

_'I never really noticed it before.' Annabelle admitted._

_'Lucky you. They say my height is unnatural, and even traders from the different regions of Albion also say that my height is unnatural. They are yet to see my equal.'_

_'So they call you a freak just because you are tall? That's awful!'_

_'That's not the only reason.' Said River. 'It is my unnatural skill that freaks them out as well.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'I mean my speed, accuracy and a few other things.'_

_'That's still no reason to call you a freak!' Annabelle said hotly. 'What's so funny?' She then demanded as River started laughing._

_'Nothing, my dear.' River chuckled. 'If only everyone saw what you see.'_

_'Don't worry, River. I don't think you're a freak.' Annabelle told her brother, as she climbed into his lap._

_'And as long as you believe that, I never will be.' Reaver smiled. 'So, excited about your fifth birthday tomorrow?'_

_'Not really,' Annabelle sighed sadly._

_'What? Every little princess should be excited about their birthdays!'_

_'One problem, I'm not a princess. I only have one toy and it's my rag doll that Mummy made out of rags.' Said a sad Annabelle. 'Every other kid in the village has heaps of toys, so why don't I?'_

_'If Mum and Dad had the money, they would buy you a whole toy store, but compared to every other kid's parents, ours don't have the luxury to spend money on toys or clothes.' River explained, gently as he carried her back home. _

_'It's not fair!'_

_'Life isn't fair.' River said bluntly._

_The next morning, Annabelle awoke to find River silently making his bed - they had to share a room. _

_'Morning,' said a sleepy Annabelle._

_'Morning princess.' River smiled as he walked over and sat next to her._

_'I told you, I'm not a princess.'_

_'Oh, but your my princess, Princess.' River said, handing her a package._

_'What's this?'_

_'Something that many people call a present.'_

_'I get a present!' Annabelle squealed, before ripping open the hideous brown, rough paper._

_Inside the package was a brown woven necklace, with a wooden charm hanging from it. The charm was a carving of an owl in flight._

_'Oh River, I love it!' Annabelle squealed again, jumping up and flinging her arms around her brother, nearly knocking them to the ground. 'But how did you get it? I thought you said that we didn't have money to buy stuff like that?'_

_'You're right, we don't.' Agreed River. 'But it costs nothing to get vines and weave them together or to get a piece of wood and carve it.'_

_'You made this? It looks like something you get out of a stall!' Annabelle exclaimed, as River put the necklace around her neck. 'That's it!' She suddenly exclaimed._

_'What's it?'_

_'You could start a stall and sell necklaces!' Annabelle said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_'I would, but there is too problems.' River told her lightly. 'Firstly, no one is likely to buy them cause it has something to do with me, and secondly, there's only one person who deserves them, and that's you.' River said, before tickling the little girl._

_'No, no! Stop it, River!' Giggled Annabelle._

_'Annabelle! River! Breakfast is on the table!' Came their mother's voice._

_'Coming Mum!' River yelled back, before turning to his still giggling sister. 'You were saved this time, but I will get revenge.' He said, before chasing her down the stairs._

_It wasn't till a few years later that the bad events began. One cold and stormy night, eight year old Annabelle, and twenty-two year old River, sat by their mother's bedside as her life was slowly taken away._

_'No, Mummy! Please stay with us!' Begged Annabelle, as tears pours down either side of her face. 'We need you!'_

_'I'm sorry, my beautiful daughter, but I can't. My time has come to move on.' Their mother said painfully. 'Now please leave, my daughter. I do not want you here when I go.'_

_'Yes, Mamma. I love you!' Cried Annabelle as she left the room, leaving only River and their father to stay with the dying woman._

_'I want you to leave too, my son.' She added, looking over at her tall and silent son. Regardless of what the other villagers told her about River, she never stopped loving him._

_'As you wish, Mother.' River replied, trying to hold back tears, as he stood to leave._

_'River?'_

_'Yes, Mother?'_

_'Remember, no matter what anyone says, you are a very special young man, and not a freak. You were given those skills for a reason, and in time, everyone will see why.'_

_'I know Mother.' River replied, before leaving the room to find his sister._

_'Is she gone?' Annabelle gasped, when river found her drenched and shivering in the barn, sitting next to her horse._

_'Not yet.' River replied, sitting down next to her, and putting her in his lap with his arms holding her close._

_'Everything's going to chance now isn't it?' Sobbed Annabelle._

_'No, only our lives.' River replied gently. 'Everyone else will go on with their lives as normal, the animals will go on with their lives and the seasons and weather will continue to change.'_

_'Why is life so cruel? Why did they have to take her from us?'_

_'I'm afraid that I have no answer for that.' Admitted River. 'But Annabelle, always remember that Mother will always be with you.'_

_'How? Will she come back as a ghost?'_

_'I don't think so. But she will always be with you as long as you always remember her and you will always find her in your heart. And remember, she will be watching us from heaven. Always protecting us.'_

_Sadly, their family was about to suffer even more. A year later, their father took his own life. He had given up living, unable to live without his wife, leaving his twenty-three year old son and nine year old daughter to survive on their own and to manage the farm._

_River hated his father for it. He hated that his father abandoned them. No, abandoned Annabelle. Annabelle had lost many things in her childhood. She didn't have any friends, hardly any toys, or books. She could barely read or write. She never went to school. She had now lost both her parents, which had now resulted in her doing chores around the farm, when she should be out playing and having fun like any other kid. It was for this reason, the River got up early every morning and went to bed late. He was doing more chores around the farm than was healthy, so he could allow Annabelle to keep at least a fraction of her childhood._

_It was when River turned thirty that he began to feel older than he really was. All the work around the farm had finally taken its toll. River watched as his sixteen year old sister, went around with he daily chores and he began to worry. What would happen to her if something were to happen to him? It was then that he made a decision. He would try to find away to stop death, so he could always protect his Annabelle._

_On the day of the annual festival, River sent Annabelle ahead of him, telling her that he had some business to attend to, before he came and joined her. Once Annabelle was gone, River made his way to the most feared and forbidden place in Oakvale: the Shadow Court. He was going to them for help. They were the only ones that could protect him from the disease of time and death. _

_River was so happy when the Shadow Judges agreed to help him, with the price being one person sacrificed to them annually. River knew he could live with that, after all, it wasn't as though they were going to be killed. Little did he know that there was a second part to the contract. The Shadow Judges had purposely left out the part that they would take everyone's lives in Oakvale and destroy the village as payment as well._

_Once River had signed the deal with the Shadows, he walked happily to the festival, when he became aware of screaming, and amongst those screams was the scream of Annabelle. River ran through the luscious fields of Oakvale towards his sister, ready to protect her from whatever was threatening her._

_He found her by the fountain, and she was shaking with pain, crying out his name._

_'Annabelle, what happened?' River asked urgently._

_'I don't know!' She screamed. 'I was just sitting here when I felt pain course through my body, then it happened to everyone else!'_

_River looked up and saw that she was right. There was not a single person in Oakvale that wasn't in pain._

_'Why aren't you being affected?' Demanded one of the elders of the village._

_'I - I don't know!' River gasped, turning his attention back to Annabelle._

_'River - why are there Shadows there?' Annabelle gasped._

_River looked up once more, and saw the Shadow Judges and many other shadows taking the life out of everything in sight._

_'What are you doing?' River yelled at them._

_'We are fulfilling our part of the deal,' replied the Shadow Judges, speaking as one. 'In order for you to retain your youth, we are to receive another's youth yearly and we get Oakvale and its people.'_

_'What? You never told me that!' Accused River. 'Stop it! The deal is off! Stop it!'_

_'No, it isn't.'_

_'Please stop! This isn't what I wanted! Take me, and leave everyone else alone!' River begged, holding Annabelle, closer to him._

_'We cannot do that.'_

_River began to sob as he realised the mistake that he had made. In order to protect his sister, he had condemned her along with his village and the rest of Oakvale. He looked down into his sister's beautiful face, ignoring all the curses the people of Oakvale were aiming at him. He looked down into her horrified face, and he knew that she now saw a monster...a freak._

'After that day, I have done everything I can to bury those memories, but nothing seems to work. Most nights I suffer from the nightmare of what I had done, and I know that I am cursed to live with the guilt and memory for the rest of my life.' Reaver concluded dully.

None of us knew what say. Everything we knew about Reaver was a masked, for the dreadful mistake he had made. All those people he had slept with, killed, raided and everything else he had done was a tool to keep his unwanted memories away.

'Reaver -' I began.

'Save it.' Reaver replied harshly. 'I don't want your pity, sympathy or anything else, seeing as I don't deserve it, unless you're about to tell me what an idiot I was, that I do deserve.'

'Why do you go by "Reaver" if your names really "River"?' Asked Hammer.

'Cause I am no longer River. I am Reaver.'

'But deep down you are still River.' I said bluntly, and he looked up at me sharply. 'If you were no longer River, than why do you still have these nightmares and memories?'

'Hero brings up a good point.' Garth said wisely. 'Only when you have truly thrown away your past, will you be Reaver and solely Reaver. But seeing as you haven't thrown away you're past, it must mean that you still want to be River.'

Reaver looked uncomfortable, and Hammer saved him the trouble of replying.

'All this Reaver and River stuff is making my head hurt. Next subject please.'

I chuckled slightly, before raising my pistol as a silvery figure walked towards us. The ghost's face looked so familiar.

'Reaver,' I said sharply, nodding behind him.

Reaver quickly raised his Dragonstomper, ready to aim in a split second when he to recognised the face.

'Annabelle,' he whispered once again, though he was unsure if this was another banshee or if it was really her spirit.

'River,' she said calmly, walking over and somehow embracing him. I guess ghosts and spirits could choose when they wanted to be solid or not. 'It has been too long, but now is not the time for family reunions. Wraithmarsh is not safe at his hour, and especially for you River. If the others see you, they will kill you. We must go, now!' Annabelle added urgently, grabbing Reaver by the hand and leading the way, while the rest of us hurriedly gathered out belongings and ran after them.

Annabelle lead us quickly and safely through the marshes and before we knew it, we were at the Cullis Gate.

'How did you know that this is where we wanted to go?' I asked the young ghost.

'I have been watching you for a long time.' Annabelle admitted. 'To be honest, I followed you through the marshes when you first came here, Hero. Before following you to the Shadow Court.'

'But why?'

'You reminded me of River.' She said simply. 'At first I thought that river had finally forgiven himself and had settled down and had a family, but when he reappeared with you and the way you acted around each other I saw that it was not so.'

In the background, Garth was working on getting the Cullis Gate working, with Hammer nearby.

'River, would I be able to talk to you before you leave?' Annabelle asked, almost pleading.

'Of - of course,' stuttered Reaver.

'I'll leave you alone.' I told them, before heading over to Hammer.

Five minutes later, Garth had the Gate up and running and Reaver came back with Annabelle, looking very happy.

'You should all leave now.' Annabelle said, before embracing he brother. 'Mum was right, River. You were given those skills for a reason, and if you hadn't tried to protect me, then you wouldn't be here helping with your current quest.'

'I'll miss you, Annabelle.'

'And I you, River.' Annabelle replied, pressing something into his hand. It was the owl charm he had given to her all those years ago.

* * *

><p>When the five of us arrived back at Brightwood Tower, we were attacked once more by Lucien's men.<p>

'Haven't they got anything better to do, than guard this tower?' Hammer demanded angrily.

'Probably not.' I told her.

She growled in reply.

'If Lucien keeps this up, he won't have any men left.' Reaver commented, shooting every enemy in range.

'And that's a bad thing?' I asked.

'For Lucien and the poor dead sods it is.' Came Reaver's reply, making me laugh, and the corners of Hammer and Garth's mouths to move upwards.

Once we had left Brightwood it was smooth sailing to Hero Hill.

'What exactly does Lucien want?' Reaver asked as we walked up the path to the top of Hero Hill.

'Aside from godlike power? Hmm, that's a tough one...' replied Hammer. I wasn't able to tell if she was being sarcastic or serious. Maybe she was being both.

'No, that kind of power is a means, not an end.' Reaver disagreed. 'What does he want to do?'

'When I knew him, he wanted to resurrect his family. Probably still does.' Garth answered. 'But...give a beggar a million gold, and he'll buy food - until his full. Then he realises bread isn't the only thing for sale.'

'In that case, we'll have to make sure he doesn't get the gold in the first place.' I said bitterly when we arrived at the top of Hero Hill. 'Hello Theresa. Been awaiting long?' I added when I caught sight of Theresa. There was no Cullis Gate.

'Not at all,' she replied, before getting straight down to business. 'Now we can begin. Stand in the centre, Hero.' She instructed. 'You represent that which binds that three together. Strength, Skill and Will. And together you will call forth the great weapon that will defeat Lucien.'

After exchanging a quick glance with the others, I stepped into the circle in the middle. The moment I stepped foot in there, a bright white light surrounded me. I then watched as Reaver, Hammer and Garth each went and stood in their relevant circles. Nothing happened.

'So now we just...er, do what exactly?' Reaver asked, looking around.

I was about to answer him, when he suddenly fell to his knee, groaning with pain, and he was shortly followed by Garth and Hammer. Then, before my very eyes, beams of yellow, blue and red, lifted them into the air, before coursing through their bodies, then coming start at me. It wasn't the most enjoyable experience to have their energy being forced into my body, but when it stopped, I felt more powerful.

The white light disappeared and I looked around. Hammer, Reaver and Garth were all on their knees, looking weak and tired. Theresa was nowhere in sight. This, I have to admit, startled me a lot.

'Bloody hell. That...hurt.' Gasped Hammer.

'I...agree.' Garth gasped back.

'Well, I did enjoy making that pretty light with you, but with that done, what happens now?' Reaver asked, sounding tired.

'I don't know.' Admitted Garth. 'We crossed beyond the far edge of my knowledge when she stepped into the centre.'

'Well then, what happens now...er, blind woman?' Reaver asked, looking around, as were Garth and Hammer.

'Where's Theresa?' Hammer exclaimed.

'I don't know. When the ritual finished she was nowhere to be seen.' I said, trying to stay calm.

'Well, this can't be good.' Reaver muttered, and he couldn't have been more right.

At that moment, Shards appeared unloading many Commandants. The commandants were able to bind Hammer, Garth and Reaver up easily for they were all weak from the ritual, but they had a lot of trouble with me, especially with an angry dog biting at their heels. The only way they got me to the ground was when they each shoved a dagger under Hammer's, Reaver's and Garth's chins.

Once they had me under control Lord Lucien finally showed his face. He stood there tall and proud, as he surveyed us.

'Heroes. Enough power to build a new world and you waste it trying to save the old one.' Lucien said, shaking his head in disgust.

'You're...you're Lucien!' Gasped Hammer, stating the obvious.

'Open your eyes, Lucien. The ruins of the Old Kingdom are all around us.' Growled Garth.

'And soon they will be buried under the New Kingdom. And you're looking at the new King.' Lucien replied calmly.

'Pretender. Your fall...shall be hard indeed.' Garth growled again.

'Um, deal still stands, Lord Lucien. Er, King Lucien.' Reaver said, making us all turn and look at him.

'Oh Reaver, will you shut it?' Snapped Hammer.

'In fact, you can have these people for free.' Reaver continued, giving all us Heroes a pointed look.

I couldn't believe that he was betraying me again! After everything that had happened to us! Oh, when I got my hands on the arrogant, little...bloody genius! I thought when I suddenly realised what he was doing.

He was acting. I could see it in his body language. I could have gone and kissed him. If he was able to fool Lucien into somehow letting him go, part of Lucien's plans would be spoiled and there would be a chance for us to escape. Sadly, Lucien was smarter than he looked.

'And so I shall...and you as well.' Lucien told him.

Reaver clicked his tongue in annoyance.

'It was worth a try,' I muttered to him.

He shrugged, still looking annoyed at our current situation.

'Where is she?' Hammer suddenly demanded.

'Your fortune telling friend?' Lucien asked indifferently.

'What have you done to her?'

'I merely listened.' Came his bewildering answer, before he turned and faced me. 'I should have gone out in the dark and found your body that night.' He told me, as I glared at him. 'But I was hasty. I let the bloodline flourish, and you have flourished.'

'I'll take that as a compliment,' I said to him coldly.

Lucien gave me a cold smile and aimed his pistol at me. The exact same one that killed Rose. My blood began to boil.

'But this time is different.' Lucien said softly. 'The last of the Heroic blood shall flow out on top of this hilltop.' He said as he began to pull the trigger.

Storm, seeing that I was in danger jumped straight at Lucien's arm, teeth bare. I could do nothing as Lucien turned and shot him.

It was as though it was all in slow motion. I watched as Storm's body tensed with pain, before he went and hit the rocky floor where he laid unmoving.

'STORM! NOOO!' Came the agonising scream from my mouth.

How could he? How dare he? First he killed my beloved sister, the only family I had left, in cold blood, right in front of me, and now he does the same for my dog! I would make him pay if it was the last thing I did. I began to struggle against my capturers.

'Pitiful creature. Misguided and weak, just like its owner.' Lucien said softly again, aiming the gun right at my heart. 'The last time I killed you, it tore my heart out. Of course, you were only a child...but then...so was I.'

It was then that he pulled the trigger. It was then that I felt the pain coursing through my body, the exact same pain I felt all those years ago. I was numbly aware of Hammer, Garth's and Reaver's yells, and before I knew it, my world went black, with Theresa's voice echoing in my mind.

'Death, is not your destiny today, Little Sparrow.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>**[1] I know that banshee's don't shimmer or anything, that they only tell a person their darks thoughts and fears filling them with dread, etc. But I needed this one to change to help me with my plot.  
><strong>**[2] I don't think Reaver's really name is ever mentioned so I just picked River, and not because it is similar to Reaver, though it does make a realistic change, to me anyway.**

**Facebook page: **Link on profile  
><strong>Written: <strong>6 September 2011


	12. And So It Ends

**CHAPTER TWELVE: AND SO IT ENDS**

I was comfortable and warm. That was the first thing I realised when I began to awake. Wait! Awake? How could I awake after being shot?

I hurriedly opened my eyes and sat up.

This room...how could it be possible? I was sitting in my childhood bedroom, in my childhood bed. I was on the farm where I use to live, before my parent's deaths.

Was this the afterlife? I began to wonder as I clambered out of bed and walked absently around the room. Is this where -

I stopped dead in front of a mirror. That couldn't be me! But it was. There I was wearing one of my favourite childhood outfits. And there I was, looking like my five year old self. How was this possible?

My thoughts were interrupted by a warm, cheerful voice that I never thought that I would hear again.

'Are you up yet, Little Sparrow?' Rose asked as she walked into the room.

'Rose!' I yelled, running over and embracing my now startled sister. 'Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!'

'What are you on about?' she asked, blinking down at me. 'You saw me last night as we went to bed.'

'What?' I replied, taking a step back, looking up into her bewildered face. 'But...that night. Lucien killed you!'

'Lucien? As in Lord Lucien? Why would he do a thing like that?' asked Rose. She was getting more confused by the minute.

'But it's true! I saw it!' I argued. 'As a result I became a Hero and went to find Hammer the Hero of Strength - who became my best friend -, Garth the Hero of Will - who also became my friend-, and Reaver the Hero of Skill, who was...dreamy.'

Rose stared at me for a minute, before laughing.

'Oh, my Little Sparrow,' she laughed. 'It was only a dream. Nothing more and nothing less than a dream.'

'A dream?' I repeated, looking around.

Could it be true? Could all over that have been only a dream? But it all felt so real!

'Anyway, Mum and Dad have gone out. You've missed saying good bye.' Rose told me, as she led me outside. 'They won't be back for ages. We're going to have such a fun day. I've got so many things planned. I've hidden bottles around the farm you to shoot, the chickens need rounding up, or we can kill some beetles. All sorts of things. So, what shall we do first?' she added as we came to a halt outside.

I grinned up at her and ran off towards the chicken coop, shooting bottles with my toy gun as I went running by.

In the end, it felt like an hour had past, when in reality a whole day had passed. I had so much fun. I ended up finding and shooting all of the bottles, I rounded up all the chickens making Rose exhausted just from watching me, and I killed all the beetles in one of the vegetable gardens. After that, we went to bed seeing as though there was nothing else to do and it was getting late.

'Goodnight, Little Sparrow. Pleasant dreams.' Rose whispered to me as she tucked me in.

'Night Rose.' I said sleepily, and in moments I had fallen into a deep sleep.

Sadly, I was woken up at midnight by a strange sound coming from outside. Curious as to what it was, I climbed out of bed and looked out the window.

'Rose? Are you asleep?' I asked, not taking my eyes away from the darkness outside.

'Yes. And that's what you're meant to be doing.' came Rose's sleepy reply.

'Can you hear that music?' I asked her, ignoring her last comment.

'It's nothing Little Sparrow, go back to sleep.' Rose grumbled.

'But it sounds so familiar. As though it was from some sort of dream...' I muttered. 'I'm going to see what it is.' I said suddenly, before leaving the room with Rose grumbling after me.

'Aww, come on, get back to bed, there's nothing fun to do here now.' she grumbled. 'Where are you going?'

'Outside to see what's making that music,' I replied as I ran to the entrance of our property.

'Are you mad? It's dangerous out there!' exclaimed Rose. 'Don't go out there. Mum and dad will be angry.' she added, when she saw that I wasn't listening. 'Don't go. Please, don't leave me again. I don't want to be alone anymore!'

'What did you say?' I asked, coming to a halt in front of the front gate. What did she mean about leaving her? I never left her. We have never left each other's sides except in my dream...

'It wasn't a dream.' I muttered out loud, before slowly backing away from Rose. 'None of this is real, is it?

'Please, we have a perfect life here! You'll ruin everything!' Rose pleaded.

'I'm sorry, Rose.' I said sadly, before running out the gate.

'Noooo!' came Rose's agonising scream from behind me. It was the same scream she made when she was protecting me from Lucien.

Part of me was screaming for me to go back to her, but I knew that I couldn't. I knew that I had to move forward and that I couldn't live in the past.

As I ran along the path, I saw the dead bodies on many travellers and my parents. The poor victims of one of Thag's ruthless raids. The one raid where he left no survivors. Closing my eyes, I continued to run blindly forward, and when I opened them again...I saw it. Up a head was the music box. The music box that resulted in the course of events happening. But why was it here? Why would it show itself to me after all these years?

Hesitantly I picked it up and everything changed.

I was back in my adult, twenty-eight year old body, and just meters away was an eight year old me, talking to Rose in front of a fire. It was the morning of the day Rose was murdered. I watched as Rose looked longingly up at the castle, before running off to listen to the trader, Murgo. I then watched as Theresa spoke to us and we went and to earn money to buy the music box. The scene then changed to our wish being made and the box disappearing, before my surroundings changed and I was standing in Lord Lucien's study as he interrogated us. It was then that I had to watch as Rose was murdered.

Once more the scene changed and I realised that the music box was showing me different memories, but why? What purpose did it have?

This memory showed an eighteen year old me, in my bra, pauper skirt and boots, travelling to the Guild and the ritual that awoke my blood. Theresa's voice echoed around my head.

'For centuries, this academy trained the most supremely gifted sons and daughters of Albion, bound together by the blood that flowed in their veins. Can you feel power coursing through you?'

The memory changed once more and was replaced with Hammer crying over her father's body, before it was changed, yet again to my challenges in the Crucible and then the Spire. The music box then showed my decision in the Shadow Court and a few images of Reaver with all our teasing and flirting.

Finally, it came and rested on the memory of Lucien trying to kill me once again. It was at this point that I realised that all these events that had happened made me stronger and had allowed me to give up what I had wanted the most.

'You have passed the test.' Rose said, appearing in front of me. 'Your reward is the opportunity to face your enemy - and the means to destroy him. Take the box, and go to him.'

'I will revenge you, Rose. I will make you proud.' I promised.

'You already have, Little Sparrow.' she said, before she disappeared as my world went black once more.

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I saw that I had somehow teleported to the Spire's entrance. Sadly, I was standing behind all of Lucien's Spire guards and somehow they were alerted to my presence and turned to face me.<p>

With my head held high, I gave them a challenging look and walked forward, but found my path blocked by the commandants.

'Well, look who's come back.' one of them grinned nastily. 'But sadly, this isn't an inn where you can check yourself in and out. Those that do leave must be punished.'

'Alas, I won't be the one who is about to be punished.' I told him, with a small smirk beginning to cross my face. He looked uneasy.

Then, without warning, I sent a huge surge of electric blades at each commandant and just stood there as they became nothing more than a stack of bones. I then looked up at all the guards and raised an eyebrow at them. They took a step back.

'I thought you would get the message.' I said coldly. 'And if you value your life, you will free all the prisoners and leave the Spire _immediately_.'

The guards rushed off and did as I said. I stood there for a few moments, before I ran along the entrance, up the stairs and into the white light that I knew Lucien would be hiding behind. I wasn't disappointed. He was indeed there and he was performing the same ritual, myself and the other three Heroes had performed before we were ambushed.

I looked at my friends. Each of them looked like they were going to pass out from the amount of pain they were going through, if their faces were anything to go by.

As I walked forward, Lucien caught sight of me and his eyes bludged.

'Your power is astounding. Twice you have cheated death.' exclaimed Lucien. 'Yet your abilities are pitiful compared to the power of the Spire, which will soon be mine. Now...Sleep.' he said, sending a force of energy at me. It was the same spell he used on me when I first arrived at the Spire, only this time, I wasn't going to give in.

'Nice try, Lucien, but your little trick doesn't work on me.' I snapped as I took out the music box and held it in front of me.

'What is that?' Lucien asked, sounding a little unsure.

'The Relic,' I muttered as a jet of light went and hit Lucien right in the chest.

'What are you doing?' Lucien cried out.

'What do you think?' I replied back. 'I'm stopping you.'

'You think a mere trinket will save you?' Lucien asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice and distract me. I ignored him. 'You think anything can?... Stop; think about what you are doing. I will put an end to chaos... Stop it you fool. I order you to stop.'

In the end, I did stop...only because I had freed my friends from the ritual. Lucien wasn't happy.

'You consider that a victory?' he snarled. 'Your merely delaying the in editable. All that you struggled for will be crushed under the majesty of the Spire. Why? Why must you interfere? What are you fighting to protect? The world that robs us of what we loved most? Is that what you think is worth preserving?' Lucien asked me, but I wasn't listening. Instead, my attention was on Reaver.

Unlike Hammer and Garth, who were both lying on the ground, Reaver was standing up, even if he was a little bent over trying to regain his strength. Then, a few moments later he stood up straight and just stared at Lucien with his head cocked to the side, with a look of boredom and disbelief on his handsome face.

'You small minded fool!' Lucien continued, unaware that I hadn't heard a word he had said. 'Do you think that you are the only one to suffer loss? I asked the world for nothing but a family, and even that trivial request was too excessive. Such a cold world does deserve existence. The New Kingdom will have no place for fate or chaos - or Heroes.'

I watched as Reaver glanced at me, before pulling out his gun and shooting Lucien in the chest carelessly. The bullet hit Lucien with that much force that it ended up knocking him off the platform and we listened as his scream was suddenly cut off when he hit the ground with a crash.

'Oh, I thought he'd never shut up.' Reaver said. I wasn't sure if he meant Lucien talking or him screaming.

For some reason, I didn't feel annoyed about Reaver killing Lucien, and when I thought about it, it was probably better off this way.

'Lucien's...dead?' Hammer said as she struggled to her feet. 'So, what happens now?'

'I guess we go our separate ways,' I said hesitantly, taking in all their faces.

Before any of us could say another word, Theresa appeared in the middle of the room.

'Theresa!' I exclaimed. 'Thank goodness you're alright!'

'Thank you for your concern, but now isn't the time for concern.' Theresa said in her usual calm voice. 'Hero, it is time you gain you reward.'

'My reward?' I said blankly.

'Your gift for saving the world from a mad and selfish dream.' Theresa answered. 'The Spire has awakened, and it still has the power to grant one wish...yours. Come, take my hand.'

As I walked up and over to Theresa, I swore that I could hear Rose speaking to me.

'It's alright Little Sparrow, don't be afraid.'

Once I took Theresa's hand, she took us...I have no idea where she took us, but the entire place was white.

'Theresa, where are we?' I asked, looking around.

'You stand in the heart of the Spire, as the archon of the old kingdom did thousands of years ago.' explained Theresa. 'Now it is you turn. Make a wish, but choose wisely, for it will affect the all of Albion.'

'So...so I can wish for anything?'

'No, there are only three wishes that you can choose from.' answered Theresa.

'And what are these wishes?'

'Sacrifice: you may choose to revise all those who died in the Spire's making. It is a selfless gift; your only reward will be the gratitude of all of Albion, but know that you will never see your dog again.' said Theresa. 'Love: those dearest to you, even your faithful dog, will be restored to life, but their lives come at the cost of all the lives lost in the building of the Spire. Or wealth: more gold than you can imagine, to spent on whatever you want to, but any you loved, and all the prisoners will remain dead. What will you choose?'

'Well, it won't be wealth, that's for sure. What need for money do I have?' I mused out loud. 'And I cannot pick love either. Those that were dearest to me died many years ago and they wouldn't fit in here now. And as much as I owe everything to Storm...it would be selfish to wishes him back on the lives of thousands. So...I choose sacrifice.'

'So be it.' Theresa said gently, knowing how hard the decision had been for me. 'All those who have lost family and friends to the Spire have had their loved ones returned to them, confused but unharmed. So, all of Albion be filled with gratitude, and praise the name of this great and selfless Hero forever, and they will know what you gave up for their sake.' she said taking my hand and teleporting us back to the others.

'We heard everything.' Hammer said quietly.

I wasn't able to look at her or any of the others. The realisation that Storm was gone had just sunk in and it was tearing me apart. After everything we had been through...

'Yes, a wish was made, and Albion must live with its consequences.' said Theresa.

Hammer and the others walked over to me, and I felt Reaver bring me into a gentle hug. His emotionless mask had slipped in front of us in Wraithmarsh, so he no longer had to act in front of us. In his arms, I just broke down and sobbed into his chest. After a while, I quietened down.

'When my father died, it was awful.' Hammer told me quietly, putting her hand comforting on my shoulder. 'I can barely stand thinking about it, but to sacrifice him myself...no. It took amazing strength for you to do that. More strength than I'll ever have.'

'Thanks Hammer,' I muttered.

'So, what happens now?' asked Reaver, still holding me.

'That is up to you.' Theresa answered casually. 'I can send you anywhere from here. What do you wish?'

'I wish to return home, to Samarkand.' Garth answered immediately.

'Ooh, I have never been to Samarkand.' Reaver said, looking highly interested. 'Hot nights, exotic substances and ...uninhibited people.'

'It's nothing like that!' Garth said hastily.

'Trust me, I'll find the exciting bits.' Reaver shrugged, making me chuckle weakly.

'Fine, but stay out of my way.' warned Garth, before turning to Hammer. 'Hammer?'

'No. I'm done.' Hammer said quickly, shaking her head, before turning to me. 'I know why we got attacked in the cave. The day we met. You brought those hollow men in with you. Two monks would have found nothing, but a warrior finds battle...always.'

'Not entirely true. They probably would have attacked you, even if I wasn't there.' I disagreed. 'They would have felt the Hero blood in you.'

'Maybe,' said Hammer. 'I want to go north. Study with those warrior monks. I was so sick of avoiding violence, but now I'm sick of causing it.'

'Well time to go.' Reaver said cheerfully. 'Goodbye Hero. I simply can't thank you enough for dragging me into this mess, though if you hadn't, I probably wouldn't have found closure with Annabelle.' he admitted. 'Oh, I should tell you. I have to make the occasional sojourn back to Albion. I have an obligation to some friends in Wraithmarsh. So, until then, my dear.'

'Goodbye Reaver,' I said sadly as I watched him walk over to Theresa, whom sent him to Samarkand.

'I had my doubts about you at first, but I'm glad me met.' Garth told me, embracing me in a quick hug. 'And we shall meet again. You shall count on it.' he said, before following Reaver's lead and disappearing to Samarkand too.

'So, think you can handle Albion on your own?' Hammer asked me, when Garth had disappeared.

'I think I'll be able to manage.' I replied. 'Are you sure that you won't stay?'

'Nah, I need to get away from here for a while. Do some thinking for a change.' Hammer said lightly. 'It's not like I'm leaving much behind. Well, maybe one thing. About the greatest friend I've ever had.' she said, also embracing me and when she spoke, her voice was filled with emotion. 'But it's time to say goodbye. Take care of yourself.'

'You to, my friend.'

'Farewell Hammer.' Theresa said as Hammer went to her, to be teleported away. 'And now it is time for you to leave.' Theresa said, turning to me. 'The world is yours to enjoy, but the Spire...is mine.'

'And you're welcome to it.' I smiled at her as I embraced her tightly. 'Thank you for everything, Theresa! I would never have been able to revenge Rose if it hadn't been for you! But before I go, I have a question.'

'And what is this question?'

'The Spire has a gift for you too, doesn't it?'

'Yes. The future has always whispered to me, and I have followed its sound blindly.' answered Theresa. 'But now, as I stand here, I am starting to see all possible futures. There are many threads - too many to count. Yet there are moments when they all converge, events that cannot be avoided. Futures which must be fulfilled. Before you go, I believe I should show you one such future. Take my hand, one last time.'

'Okay,' I said slowly, but took her hand none the less.

When we arrived at our destination, I saw that we were in Fairfax Castle.

'We're in Fairfax Castle, aren't we?' I asked Theresa, looking around. 'But, why are we here? What has this got – is that my Crucible trophy in that trophy case?' I added as I caught sight of a familiar trophy with Sparrow and the date written on it.

'Yes. It is many years from now.' Theresa answered as a beautiful young lady walked through the entrance and along the red carpet. She was wearing a golden crown and looked oddly familiar. She had short light brown hair that seemed to have golden streaks throughout it and her green eyes showed wisdom beyond her years and they were also full of love. She was also abnormally tall for a woman with blue Will lines on her white skin. She was an older version of me.

'That's – that's me, isn't it?' I gasped.

Theresa nodded.

'A queen feels age weighing her down and the responsibility of an entire kingdom.' said Theresa as we followed the older me along the hall. I nearly stopped dead when she said that I would be queen of Albion. 'These are her men.' Theresa added, to the guards lined up before us. 'Loyal soldiers who would die for her. Many already have, on battlefields at home and in faraway lands. They would follow her wherever she leads. These are her people.' Theresa added again as we passed a crowd of Albion citizens from all regions. They all bowed and cheered when they saw the older me. 'Subjects who worship her. Who trust her to guide them, protect them and govern them. And this is her throne. Albion's seat of power, where she has made countless decisions, delivered justice and led a nation.' Theresa explained when the Queen sat down and began to listen to reports. 'Yet none of this is of the least importance.'

'Then why are you showing me this?' I asked.

The future seemed to be on fast forward for everything seemed to be moving quickly. And in no time, the hall was empty, apart from the Queen.

'Because this is the real future,' explained Theresa as a child came running towards the queen.

I was unable to see the child's face clearly for some reason, but I knew that the child was a boy, probably no older than ten. I watched as the Queen picked up the child and embraced him tightly. Before greeting a hooded man, who was carrying a young baby. I didn't know the gender.

'Her child, not yet born, but destined for greatness.' continued Theresa, referring to the baby. 'A child on whom the fate of Albion will depend one day. As will the fate of Aurora.'

'Aurora? As in that desert across the sea?' I asked, not taking my eyes off my future family.

I was trying to see who the man under the hood was. So far, all I knew was the man was taller than me, and the only man that I knew was that tall was Reaver.

'Is that Reaver under the hood?' I asked Theresa.

'I do not know. I see only what you see here.' admitted Theresa.

'Nah, it couldn't be Reaver, could it?' I said more to myself than to Theresa.

'These things you will understand in time.' said Theresa as she took us back to the Spire. 'For now you must live your life, and prepare for what is to come. Take care, Little Sparrow. And remember, I am always here, always watching.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One chapter still to come.**

**Facebook page: **link on profile  
><strong>Written: <strong>9 September 2011


	13. Sparrow's Happily Ever After

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: SPARROW'S HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

One year had passed since Lucien's downfall and I was now living happily in Oakfield, on my farm by the sea, but don't be too hastily to think that I was now living a peaceful life, for you would be wrong. True, my life wasn't as exciting as it had been a year ago while I hunted down Lucien, the three Heroes and avoiding assassins, but I still was out facing danger and going on different quests when I wasn't working in a tavern, forge or on my farm.

I was also now the most well-known Hero to exist. I was even more well-known than my ancestors; the Hero of Oakvale - whom I discovered was Theresa's little brother, making Theresa one of my ancestors - and the Hero of Southcliff - whom I discovered was my grandfather. Everyone knew of the choice I had made in the Spire and, in return, they had built a huge statue of me which could now be found in Bowerstone Old Town. They had built it in my honour so they would all remember what I had sacrificed for them for all time, but enough of that. Even though defeating Lucien had been the challenge that had taken most of my life, I never thought that my greatest and most exciting adventure would be yet to come...

The day this adventure began, was like every other day. The day it began, I was outside chopping firewood. It was a beautiful, bright, sunny day with not a cloud in sight. Children's laughter filled the air mixed with the sound of trader's trying to sell their wares. To me, nothing could ruin this lovely day, except the fact that it was Valentine's Day. Even though I had gotten many Valentine's Day cards from many of my admires, they were just that... admires. I was lonely. I wished I had a partner. Someone I could talk to, someone who would understand me, someone I could trust, someone who could protect me if I ever need it, someone I could grow old with, and someone I could start a family with. I knew that one day it would happen, but that didn't mean I was extremely patient about it. I wanted to know who my spouse was. During my travels, I had never come across someone taller than me or someone that took my fancy, except for Reaver... and speaking of the old pirate...

'Reaver?' I said in disbelief as I looked up and saw him walking towards me. 'What are you doing here?'

'What? No hello?' Reaver asked with his usually smirk as he stopped in front of me.

'Oh, my bad. Hello, Reaver, how are you?' I asked sarcastically, then I continued without an answer, 'Now what are you doing here?'

'Besides coming to see you?' asked Reaver. He sound annoyed about how our conversation started. 'Well, my dear, I have a little problem.'

'And what would that "little problem" be?' I asked suspiciously. I was yet to forget his little errand to the Shadow Court.

'You still have my Dark Seal,' he answered abnormally bluntly.

'Oh,' I had forgotten all about it. 'Wait here. I'll go and get it for you.' I put down my axe and ripped off my gloves, before I ran off to get it.

_Of course he would only be here for something of his own gain!_ I thought bitterly as I rummaged around for his bloody Dark Seal. _It's not like he would be here to honestly see me or anything!_

Ten minutes later, I found the Dark Seal under Thag's head in my trophy chest - how it got there I will never know - and headed back outside, expecting to come across an impatient Reaver, how wrong I was. Nothing prepared me for the sight I came across. He was standing there, shirtless, with my axe in hand cutting my firewood. I nearly dropped the Dark Seal.

'Wh-what are you doing?' I stammered, walking over to him. Man he looked hot.

'Chopping firewood,' came his obvious reply.

'I can see that, but why?'

'I thought that I'd give you a hand.' He shrugged uncaringly. 'Did you find it?'

'Yes. It was under Thag's head,' I replied as he continued to chop the firewood. I would never understand the way his mind worked.

'Under who's head, excuse me?' asked Reaver. He paused and looked up at me.

'The bandit, Thag,' I answered. 'I still don't know why I still have it. It's starting to smell real bad.'

'Sell it then,' Reaver suggested, continuing with his chopping. 'People would probably pay big money for it seeing as it belongs to you. People love things that belong to famous Heroes.'

'Maybe,' I muttered thoughtfully, sitting down in the shade. Reaver did have a point.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, with the only sounds coming from the nearby village, nature and the axe chopping the wood, Reaver spoke again.

'I forgot how peaceful and calming wood chopping was,' he said conversationally.

'Do you miss it? Do you miss your life in Oakvale?' I asked curiously. I wondered if he would answer.

'Not particularly,' replied Reaver. He continued to chop the wood. 'True, I miss some aspects such as my parents, sister and living on the farm, but the rest... all I can say is good riddens. Good riddens to struggling to survive, good riddens to the people and good riddens to the other aspects that made my life hell there.'

'Don't answer this if you don't want to, but if you had remained in Oakvale and hadn't made that deal with the Shadow Court, do you think you would have had a family?' I asked. I was still trying to rule Reaver out of the vision Theresa had shown me. Even though I wouldn't mind having him as my husband, seeing as he didn't act like an arrogant jerk around me in private, well most of the time that is.

'Probably not,' he answered, frowning slightly. 'It's not like I was one of the most eligible bachelors in Oakvale. I was right at the bottom, lower than the rats most of the time. After all, who would want to marry a giant and someone with no money? But, if I had met the right girl back then, I guess I would have.'

'Do you still wish to have a family?'

'No,' he said bluntly. 'I'm going to live forever, unless I'm murdered, but they won't. I don't want to get close to anyone that I'll have to watch grow old and die eventually. Plus I have to also keep up my social image,' he added with his famous smirk.

'So you'll never be free of the contract?' I asked. I was horrified at the idea.

'Not unless I break it.'

'What happens if you break it?' I was holding my breath.

'I'll age like everyone else.' He shrugged.

'Really? But when I was at the Shadow Court they told me that if the sacrifices stopped, they would come for you!' I exclaimed. When they told me, I thought that they would do something horrible to Reaver.

'They only meant my youth,' replied Reaver, giving me a curious look. 'They would gradually take away my youth like everyone else's.'

'Then why don't you break it?'

Reaver stopped chopping and looked over at me.

'If I broke it, Annabelle's sacrifice would have been for nothing!' Reaver answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the whole of Albion.

'No, it wouldn't,' I said gently. 'She told me that she believes that your actions happened for a reason; a greater reason than just defeating Lucien. Plus, she told me that she wants you to be happy and to settle down with a family.' I paused. I had just realising what I had said. The part about Reaver's role being greater than just defeating Lucien didn't help me rule him out as being the father of my future children. In fact, it made it seem more likely than not.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over at Reaver. He was looking at me strangely.

'When did she tell you that?' he demanded. 'I never saw you talking to her alone, seeing as she was with me the entire time.' he was referring to our trip through Wraithmarsh.

'True, but I have been to Wraithmarsh a few times since then and she came and spoke to me each time,' I replied gently.

'Why on earth would you go back there?' exclaimed Reaver. 'Maybe Hammer's right, you are insane!'

'Is that really a bad thing?' I asked, slightly hurt for some reason.

'Of course not, and don't change the subject. Why were you there?'

'The first time I was looking for gargoyles,' I began, but Reaver interrupted me.

'Why were you looking for gargoyles?' Reaver asked curiously as he went back to chopping the wood.

_He must really enjoy chopping wood,_ I thought before answering his question.

'I had to destroy fifty gargoyles so I could find their hidden treasure.'

'And did you find it?'

'Yeah, it was the Rammer,' I replied, motioning for him to follow me inside.

Once inside, I led him into one of my spare rooms where I kept a lot of items from my adventures - I really needed to have a huge sort out - and pulled the Rammer out of a chest where I kept all my legendary weapons.

'Hmm, I hate crossbows,' Reaver muttered as he examined it. This surprised me, though I didn't know why. Reaver clearly favoured guns. However, I think I was most surprised seeing as I hate crossbows too.

'I take it that everything here is from your travels,' Reaver said, handing me back the Rammer and looking around at all the boxes, chests and mess.

'How did you guess?' I laughed, sitting down on one of the chests.

Reaver grinned at me, a sight that I had never seen grace his features like so, before he asked me for the other reasons I willingly went back to Wraithmarsh.

'I went looking for artefacts for an archaeologist, retrieved Lady Grey's torso from Twinblade's tomb for the old Bowerstone Cemetery gravekeeper and...'

'Sorry, but did you just say something about retrieving Lady Grey's torso?' asked Reaver, looking a little disgusted. 'Why would he want her torso for?'

'Actually, I had to find all of her body parts,' I admitted.

'I know that he's a gravekeeper, but that is just weird,' said Reaver, sitting on a chest opposite me.

'He brought her back to life.'

'He did what? But that's impossible!'

'No, it's not. I saw it happen, and they are now happily married the last I heard.'

'I leave Albion for a year and it seems that it's gone... anyway, you were about to say another reason why you went there,' Reaver said, shaking his head. How things could change in a year.

'Yeah, I had to find these two brothers, Sam and Max, on behalf of their mother.'

'You have been busy,' muttered Reaver.

'True,' I said, leading the way to the kitchen before making us both some lunch.

'Have you been to Bloodstone lately?' Reaver asked casually as he sat down at the dinner table.

'I've been there a few times in the past year,' I answered. While he might have sounded casual, I knew deep down he was eager to hear some sort of news. I knew that he secretly cared for Bloodstone and the people that didn't annoy him.

'Has anything exciting happened?'

'Do you count a nasty white banshee attacking exciting?' I asked back as I pour us drinks.

'A banshee attacked Bloodstone?' repeated a surprised Reaver. 'I take it you took care of it before it could destroy my coastal paradise?'

'Of course, I'm always cleaning up after Sam and Max,' I answered, putting a sandwich and drink in front of him. I didn't even know if he ate salad sandwiches or if he would appreciate drinking water instead of wine. He didn't complain. It seemed that I was speaking more to River than I was to Reaver.

'What have they got to do with anything?' Reaver frowned, taking a sip of his drink.

'They were the ones that released the banshee in the first place,' I answered, sitting down also at the table with my own lunch. 'They are also the ones that accidently set hollow men on myself and another adventurer in the Tomb of Heroes,' I added, thinking back to how much fun that day add been. Went looking for a little boy and ended up being attacked by hundreds of hollow men.

'Their poor mother,' Reaver said seriously. 'Anything else I should know about Bloodstone?'

'Apart from that nothing much as happened. The economy is doing well, and I should know seeing as I now own every house and shop in Bloodstone, but don't worry,' I added as I saw him about to interrupt, no doubt about his mansion, 'I haven't bought your mansion.' Reaver relaxed. 'Although you should know that bandits and Hobbes are currently living in your escape tunnel.'

Reaver groaned.

'I'm gone for a year and everything falls apart, it seems. How do you know that anyway?' he added, eyes narrowing slightly.

'I had to go there to find an artefact for the archaeologist.' I shrugged, taking a bite on my sandwich.

'That's the second time you've mentioned your archaeologist friend. What is he looking for?'

'_She was_ looking for the Archon's Dream,' I corrected him.

'You found the Archon's Dream?' repeated a disbelieving Reaver. 'And here I was thinking that it was a myth.'

'She wrote a lengthy academic piece on the whole thing,' I told him. 'It's somewhere in one of my bookshelves.'

'Have you ever thought about having a sale?' Reaver enquired, looking around at all the junk that I had.

'I've never had time. I've been working on the farm, questing and doing other jobs such as bounty hunting, bartending, wood chopping and working in the forge to re-stock my cash.'

'Re-stock?'

'Yeah, I lost a lot of money gambling and drinking,' I lied.

'Drinking and gambling?' Reaver said, raising his eyebrows and looking amused. 'You should have added sleeping around in that lie too, my dear.'

'I'm not lying!'

'Uh huh? So since when do you drink and gamble? Seeing as you didn't seem, and still don't look, like the type of girl that would do something like that, unless I missed judged, but seeing as I never miss...'

'Okay, I get your point,' I interrupted.

'So, are you going to tell me?'

'No. I'll let you try and figure it out for yourself,' I said cheekily.

'A challenge, hmm? All right, I accept,' Reaver said. He was looking thoughtful.

'So when do you have to give your annual sacrifice?' I asked.

'Some time this year.' Reaver shrugged. 'As long as I give it at some point during the first on January and the thirty-first of December, they really don't care.'

'So, will you be staying around for a while?' I asked curiously. I really wanted him to stay, though I would never admit it out loud.

'I don't see why not.' He shrugged again.

We sat in silence of the rest of lunch, before heading back outside to deal with the wood.

'How was Samarkand?' I asked as Reaver took his shirt off again and got ready to start chopping again.

'It was a total – Argh!' Reaver yelled as something furry jumped up at him, which resulted in knocking him to the ground. The creature laid on him and started licking his face. 'Sparrow, get this fur-ball off me!'

I was currently on the ground laughing and I struggled to tell my dog to hop off Reaver.

'Thanks. I really appreciated having dog slobber –' Reaver stopped and looked closer at the dog.

'Is something wrong?' I asked innocently.

'No, it's just that your dog looks like your old one,' Reaver answered awkwardly. He was unsure about how I would react.

'That's because this is my old one.' I snorted.

'Sparrow, Storm was shot by Lucien, we all saw it. That can't be him,' Reaver said surprisingly gently.

'True, Lucien did shoot him, but he got him in the stomach,' I explained. 'Storm was barely alive when I got to Hero Hill, but I was able to stabilise him and nursing him back to health.'

Reaver just stared and I started laughing again.

'What a good pair the two of you make,' Reaver said eventually, shaking his head as he got back to work. 'Cheating death the way you do.'

'I do not cheat death,' I told him.

'No, you just survive things that most people could never survive,' Reaver agreed sarcastically.

'You're one to speak. How long have you avoided death for now?' I asked.

'Touché,' was all he said.

'Anyway, you were going to tell me about Samarkand,' I reminded him. 'Or are you starting to forget things in your old age.'

'I might be older than most men, but that doesn't mean that there is anything wrong with my memory, my dear,' said an indignant Reaver.

'Sure sure.' I smirked at him as I started chopping a different pile of wood. 'Now, Samarkand… spill.'

'Very well,' sighed Reaver. 'Well, that senile old hag that you call friend was true to her word so Garth and I ended up in Samarkand. You know, for a Scholar he didn't have much to teach me about his homeland, in fact it was as though he knew nothing of it. Anyway, it turned out to be a boring year there. You know how I went there looking for hot nights, exotic substances and uninhibited people? Yes? Well, I definitely found an excess of hot nights, a miserable amount of exotic substances and a shortage of uninhibited people. I'm actually surprised that I lasted there that long.'

'I'm surprised you lasted so long too, if you're not exaggerating with your description,' I said, wiping sweat from my brow. It was becoming quite warm. 'So how did you survive there? How did you survive without your famous wild parties?' I asked mockingly.

'Oh, you have no idea how much I struggled,' replied Reaver just as mockingly, grinning over at me. 'In fact, the moment I return to Bloodstone, I'm planning on hold one of my - what did you call them? - "famous wild parties".'

'And when do you plan to go back to Bloodstone?' I asked in what I hoped was a casual tone.

'Whenever I feel like leaving or you get annoyed with me.' Reaver shrugged. 'Until then, I'm sure I can convince you into throwing so sort of party, no matter how small.'

'Ha, not likely!' I laughed. 'However the people of Oakfield are holding a Valentine's Day party tonight. I'm sure you can find someone there to go with you.'

'What about you?'

'What about me?'

'Why don't you come with me?'

'I - can't,' I said, turning red.

'You have a boyfriend?' Reaver asked sharply.

'Of course I don't.' I snorted.

'Then why can't you go with me?'

'Cause - cause I've, um, got work to do?'

'Nice try. You're coming whether you like it or not, my dear,' said a smug Reaver.

'But... I've never been to a party or celebration!' I said in a slight panic. 'How do I act? What do I do? What do I wear? What do I -?'

'Is that all you are worried about?' Reaver said in disbelief. 'My dear, you just act like yourself and have fun. As for what you wear... not what you're wearing at the moment,' he said bluntly, looking me up and down. 'Wear something nice.'

'I - fine. I'll go with you,' I said in defeat.

Reaver's smile grew even wider.

The party was surprisingly enjoyable, despite Reaver's flirting with a number of young girls, but I was able to ignore it. Thankfully, he didn't invite any of them over for the night. I wouldn't have been able to ignore that. In fact, if he had done that, he would find himself sleeping outside with the chickens.

During the celebrations, many men came over asking me to dance, but I never accepted. Can you imagine how weird it would be for me to dance with a man that was over a head shorter than me? Some woman might not have a problem with it, but I did.

Anyway, Reaver stayed with me for over a month, before he decided that it was time that he should go back to Bloodstone and prepare for his annual sacrifice to the Shadows. However, what surprised me the most was when he asked me to join him and to come to his "welcome home" party, as he called it, but what surprised me even more was the fact that I agreed and before I knew it, I was on a ship heading to Bloodstone with Reaver and Storm.

During the voyage, I realised that Reaver seemed to change again. He seemed to relax in front of everyone.

'You are unusually relaxed, especially in front of other people,' I commented as I joined him at the bow of the ship.

'I spent most of my life at sea, my dear. I feel as much at home on a ship as I do on a farm,' came his peaceful reply as the fresh ocean breeze rustled through his neat hair.

'So did you become a sailor or pirate after you left Oakvale?' I asked, leaning on the railing.

'Yes,' replied Reaver. 'After the Shadows had destroyed Oakvale, I took whatever money I had saved and headed to Bloodstone, looking for work of some kind. At first, I couldn't get anyone to give me the time of day, but two days later, the barman's daughter approached me. I accepted the job at once and we soon became friends. I know that's hard to believe but once upon a time I wasn't that bad of guy,' he added, when I snorted in disbelief.

'I'm sorry,' I said, trying not to smile. 'That was a lovely story, but it doesn't explain how you became a pirate.'

'I was getting there. It wouldn't be much of a story if I got straight to the point, would it now?'

'Okay, you win.'

'As always,' muttered Reaver, before continuing his recount before I could interrupt again. 'Anyway, I had been working there for a month, when he came. Captain Dread walked in with his crew. He was the most feared pirate and at the time, he had been known to come ashore and take young women back to sea with him. Those women are never seen again. Any way, it was on this day that Becky, the barman's daughter, was caught in the pirate's sights. He ordered his men to take her, but before they could reach her, I was by her side trying to shield her from view.

'Dread told me to move aside and when I refused, he ordered his men to kill me, but if they hurt Becky, they would be joining my fate. Upon hearing this, they all drew their guns hurriedly, but to me... it was as though I was seeing it all in slow motion. I took out my, er, gun - not that it was much of a gun - and shot them all in their gun hands before they could take aim. Dread saw immediately that I was no mere barman's assistant and he immediately saw me as a threat. He ordered his men to go back to the Maryanne and I thought that I had seen the last of him... I was wrong. That night, when I headed back to the small house that I was renting, they followed me and during the night, they attack while I was asleep and took me as a prisoner on the Maryanne and left Bloodstone.

'At first they just ignored me, but when we were in the middle of nowhere, Dread came down and spoke to me. He was not happy that I had made a fool of him at the inn and that I ruined his plans of getting another young lady, but he was also impressed. He told me that if I behaved myself, he would allow me some freedom and that he would spare my life. So, I reluctantly agreed to be a cabin boy. Many years I sailed with them and during this time, I tried to learn as much as I could about sailing and ships. Then, one day, we were attacked by, I can't remember exactly who attacked us, probably another pirate ship or something, and we were losing badly. In the end, just as Dread was about to be taken out by the other Captain, I managed to grab my capturer's cutlass, killed the capturer before taking his gun and shooting the enemy Captain and anyone else that was not part of Dread's crew.

'After that day, I stayed by Dread's side and eventually became his second in command,' Reaver concluded. 'Then many years after that, I killed him and took control of the crew.'

'I always wondered how Dread died, but... did you take his ship?' I asked. How did Dread and some of his crew end up in the Smuggler's Cave?

'No. I put Dread's body, the members of crew that apposed me and the ship in the cave that Dread lived. Smuggler's Cave, I believe it is called today.'

'Did you ever see Becky again?'

'Yeah, but by then she was an old lady.'

'Did she recognise you?'

'How could she not?' Reaver replied with a light arrogant chuckle.

'I bet she was horrified to see how young you were still.'

'No, she thought that I was River's son, and I just encouraged it,' Reaver said. 'In fact, I still encourage it if people ask why I don't seem to age. People are so gullible,' he added with a slight chuckle.

'Well you better start spreading that rumour again,' I told him as I watched the sun begin to set. 'Some of the people of Bloodstone were beginning to speak of how you never seem to age.'

'How bothersome,' Reaver mutter, looking a little annoyed.

I could help but laugh.

We ended up reaching Bloodstone that night, and headed straight to Reaver's mansion. The moment Reaver stepped off the ship; his indifferent mask was back on and began acting like his old arrogant self as we began to walk up the street. I knew that it was only to intimidate and to keep the respect and fear he had earned over the years.

The whole way up to the mansion, people stopped and stared at us, throwing Reaver loving looks - though many men threw me the same looks too - and dirty looks at me seeing as I was with Reaver and vice versa, before whispering to each other.

'Why do I get the feeling that there will be a rumour about us dating by tomorrow morning?' I muttered to Reaver.

He smirked down at me.

'I'd say by tonight. News travels quickly here.' He paused before adding thoughtfully, 'I think I can live with that rumour, might even encourage -'

'Don't you even think about it?' I warned, eyes narrowing.

He chuckled, making me glare even more.

'Welcome back, Reaver!' Norman said happily the moment we stepped foot in the mansion. 'Oh, and it's good to see you again, brave Lionheart.'

'You too,' I said smiling back at him.

'Is there anything you need, Reaver?' Norman asked, turning his attention back to Reaver.

'Yes. Sent a bunch of men down the back passage and get them to take care of the bandits and Hobbes that have taken up residence in there.'

'Yes, sir,' Norman answered promptly, before leaving.

'Out of all my men, Norman would have to be my most efficient,' Reaver sighed. 'Come on, I'll show you to your room,' he added, leading the way up the stairs and through the corridors before coming to a halt outside my room.

'Here we are. My best guest room - even though most of the rooms are the same - but this one is next to my room and it has a great view,' Reaver said as he opened the door for me.

He was right, of course. It had a magnificent view of Bloodstone and the ocean.

'I can see why you call this your coastal paradise,' I told him as he went and stood next to me on the balcony. 'So, when is this party going to be?'

'Tomorrow night,' replied Reaver, not taking his eyes away from the ocean. 'And speaking of the party, you do have something suitable to wear, don't you?'

'Of course... I'll just wear the same outfit that I wore to the Oakfield celebrations,' I said frowning slightly. How could he forget? He had even complimented me on my outfit.

Reaver groaned.

'You can wear something like that to one of my parties,' he explained. 'Not only would you embarrass yourself, but me as well.'

'Then what do you want me to wear? My bra and undies?' I asked sarcastically.

'I wouldn't mind that, and I'm sure a few of my guests would enjoy the lovely sight too,' Reaver said seriously, making me blush, 'but I think you should wear some sort of clothing. It would have to be something casual, yet sexy at the same time.'

'I'm sure I can find something,' I muttered, still a little red. He did know that I had been joking about going in my underwear, didn't he?

'I'm sure you will,' he agreed. 'Listen, Sparrow,' he said seriously, tearing his eyes away from the view in front of him, to look at me. 'You have been asking me many questions about my past, yet I know nothing of yours. So, I think it's only fair that I ask you some questions now.'

'Okay, what do you want to know?' I asked slowly.

'Your childhood, family, why you started to fight Lucien in the first place and what Lucien meant when he said something about killing you as a child.'

'Okay, then you better make yourself comfortable,' I said reluctantly, but if Reaver could tell me about his past then I could do the same.

I began to tell him about my parent's house on the farm near Bowerstone, before describing what I remembered of my life there and how Thag destroyed that life by murdering my parents in one of his raids when I was five years old. I then went on to describe Rose and my lives when we lived in the streets of Bowerstone Old Town, then how Theresa convinced us to buy the music box when I was eight years old. I spoke of all the tasks we had to do, how we met Storm and when we finally bought it and made our wish, it just disappeared. I don't know how I managed to describe Rose's death to Reaver, but I somehow did manage it, with Storm offering what comfort he could as well as Reaver placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. I told him of how Theresa rescued me and my ten years of learning and training to bring Lucien down. I then went on to describe the beginning of my journey, my achievements, the dramas involved with getting Hammer and Garth, life in the Spire, until I eventually got to the part when I came to recruit Reaver himself.

'...and the rest you know,' I concluded.

'I guess we are more alike than I thought,' muttered Reaver after a while. 'I'll leave you to get settled. If you need anything, give a yell to myself or one of my maids.'

'Thanks, Reaver,' I smiled gratefully.

Reaver nodded and left the room.

Sighing, I began to unpack the belonging I had brought with me.

The next morning I joined Reaver for breakfast, before going off to buy some "appropriate" clothes for Reaver's party, while Reaver organised everything.

Reaver and I were right when we said that everyone would think that we were dating. Many people came up to me to ask if there was any truth to it all, and each time I said that we weren't dating, though I really wanted to say that we were a couple. Over the past month, Reaver seemed to have become a big part of my life, and the thought of him not being there seemed to pierce a hole through my heart. Anyway, I still don't know how they came to the conclusion of us dating. I mean, we weren't even holding hands or anything! Okay, maybe we were walking a little close to each other than necessary, but that was it.

That night, I was in my bedroom getting ready as the guests began to arrive. Don't ask me why I was running so late, because I didn't know myself, though I think subconsciously, I was running late to try and get Reaver's attention with a grand entrance.

Eventually I was dressed and stood in front of the mirror examining myself critically, before turning to Storm.

'What do you think? Do I look ready?'

Storm barked happily.

'I'll take that as a yes,' I said happily, before taking a deep breath and walked downstairs to the party.

Many people stopped and looked at me with their mouths open when I walked passed, but I ignored them. My mind was only on one person, and I soon found him standing near the fireplace, entertaining a group of young men and women. Smirking, I made my way slowly over to him. At first he didn't notice my approach, but when he did, he had to do a double take, and his eyes widened as he began to take in my outfit.

My short hair had a slight messy look to it, but it complimented my dark make-up and black, crop-topped, short-sleeved top, and black flowy, mini skirt with the ripped edges -I took one of my skirts and ripped most of the bottom off it. I had matching black thigh high boots on too. Around my neck was a choker and I had earrings in my ears as well as a golden bracelet on one of my wrists.

'Does this meet your dress standards?' I asked Reaver mockingly, stopping next to him.

'You look beautiful, my dear,' Reaver said, snapping out of his trance.

I slight pink tinged appeared on my cheeks.

Reaver chuckled.

'Would you join me for a dance?' he asked me politely as some of his guests started dancing.

'I don't dance,' I said quickly.

'Nonsense. I've seen you dancing and singing around the house numerous times,' Reaver said pointedly.

'Yeah, but not _that_ kind of dancing. I've never danced with a partner before,' I mumbled.

'There's a first time for everything,' Reaver shrugged, leading me to the dance floor, before teaching me how to waltz.

It took me a few tries to master it, before I was dancing smoothly with Reaver, though I don't know how he could still dance after the amount of times I accidently stood on his foot. I spent most of the night dancing with Reaver. I had never had so much fun in my life and by the end of the party I was exhausted. I sat there in an armchair, slowly falling asleep as Reaver said goodbye to his guests. He took no one up on their offers for a "good time", of course most people though that it meant that Reaver and I would be sleeping together, and after seeing us together tonight, I don't blame them to coming to that conclusion.

'Finally, they are all gone.' Reaver sighed, sitting on the arm of the chair I was in. 'I thought that they would never leave - are you asleep?'

'No,' I yawned, trying to open my eyes. I didn't succeed.

I could hear Reaver chuckling above me, before I felt his strong arms lift me gently up, before he carried me upstairs to my room. I was asleep before we even got half way to my room.

The following morning, I awoke in my bed, still in my clothes from last night. Sighing, I quietly got out of bed, so I wouldn't disturb Storm, and began to get ready for the day. When I was ready, I went down stairs to the dining room and found Reaver already sitting at the table eating his breakfast and reading some sort of book. He looked up from what he was reading when I entered.

'Ah, good morning, Sleeping Beauty,' he said, smiling over at me. 'I thought that you would still be asleep at midday.'

'Why did you think that?' I asked, putting some fruit on my plate.

'I thought last night might have worn you out.'

'Reaver, I've gone months with hardly any sleep. I think one little party wouldn't hurt me,' I said pointedly.

'True and speaking of parties, I learnt some very interesting news last night, before you turned up,' Reaver said conversationally, before sticking some egg and bacon in his mouth.

'And what would that be?' I asked.

'I learnt that some unknown stranger bought Fairfax Castle, not that it can be called that anymore. How come you never told me?'

'I guess it slipped my mind,' I lied.

'Really? Well, I don't know about you, but I'm very interested about this stranger,' Reaver continued conversationally. 'She has made a number of donations to those that need money, she has even donated toys to orphanages, but what is most interesting is that she is always cloaked and hooded, so nobody knows what she looks like, but she is said to be as tall as you, if not taller.'

'Good to know that someone cares about the poor,' I muttered.

'Apparently, she is becoming as loved and adored as you and that everyone wants her to become the new queen. They believe that someone as charitable as she would do wonders for Albion,' Reaver said, looking over at me out the corner of his eyes.

'What?' I choked. He had to tell me that when I was drinking.

'And I have to agree with them. You probably would be a good queen,' Reaver said seriously.

'I don't know what -'

'Sparrow, don't insult my intelligence. I know you are that hooded woman. No one is as tall as you or selfless and you told me that it had been your sister's and your dream to live there, plus it would explain why you are short on cash,' Reaver said bluntly.

'I hate it how you can see through my lies,' I grumbled.

'It's not that hard, to be honest,' admitted Reaver. 'So, are you going to become queen?'

'No, at least, not yet,' I replied thinking of the vision Theresa showed me.

'I think you should think about it,' said a serious Reaver. 'And while you are thinking about it, please excuse me while I go and deal with the person who's going to keep me young,' he added, getting to his feet.

I nodded absently. I didn't want to have anything to do with him and the Shadow Court contract.

**-THE HAPPENINGS-**

I spent another two years at Bloodstone Mansion, and with each passing day, Reaver and I grew closer and in the end, the regions rumours about us being a couple were true, not that anyone knew for sure, except for Norman, Reaver's crew and the maids - the only people Reaver could trust in Bloodstone, besides Storm and I. We kept our relationship secret, but the day eventually came when Albion was singing out for the hooded woman of Fairfax castle to become queen, and I reluctantly accepted.

'Will you come with me, River?' I asked as we laid in bed on my second last night, before I moved into the castle.

'I want to, but I don't know, Amy,' Reaver said as he absently played with my hair.

When our relationship became serious, he asked me what my name really was - he didn't believe that any parent in their right mind would call their child Sparrow - and I had answered him. It was a name that I hadn't gone by in years.

Even as our relationship became strong, Reaver personally went to the Shadow Court and told them that he would no longer be sacrificing anyone to them and that he would age like everyone else. This shocked me that much that I ended up collapsing in a chair and just stared at my lover's worried face.

'You could remain hooded and I would only call you River, so nobody would link you to the Pirate King,' I said desperately. I was giving him my best puppy eyes. He hated when I did that seeing as he was never able to say "no" when I did it.

'Don't look at me like that!' he whined. I stayed strong, and in the end he sighed with defeat. 'Fine, you win, my beloved.'

I sat up and started kissing him passionately. Who said happily ever after didn't exist?

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: During the years Reaver was at sea with Dread, the Shadow Court made personal visits to the ship and stole different crew members' youth. Just in case you were wondering.**

**STORIES IN SERIES:  
><strong>-Book One: The Happenings I [complete]  
>-Book Two: The Happenings II [Now up]<p>

**IF YOU LIKE THIS PLEASE CHECK OUT THE JOURNEY SERIES:  
><strong>-Sparrow's Journey [complete]  
>-Logan's Journey<br>-The Other Me

**OTHER FABLE STORIES:  
><strong>-United Once More [complete]  
>-A Secret Romance [complete]<br>-Queen of Albion

**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
><strong>Written:<strong> 18 September 2011  
><strong>Updated:<strong> 18 November 2012**  
>Beta:<strong> BETA WANTED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY.**


End file.
